


A Little Less High School, A Little More Musical

by lolthanks



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bandom - Freeform, Break Up, Coming Out, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hate to Love, High School Musical References, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can get any worse for Gerard Way. He's starting his Senior Year at Bellville High and the world seems to be against him. His girlfriend keeps threatening to leave him, he was placed in music class instead of art, the music teacher is requiring him to take place in the school musical, and the new kid named Frank Iero is set on a mission to make Gerard's life a living hell. Not to mention his Grandma's condition is getting worse and worse as the day crawls on.<br/>Nothing could be any better for Frank Iero. He might be the new kid at Bellville this year, but he's managed to already have just about everything he could ask for. An amazing girlfriend, the best music class in the school, a group of great friends, and some idiot named Gerard Way that he can annoy the crap out of on the daily. The only problem that seems to get in his way is the fact that his music teacher is requiring all students to participate in the school musical. If only he had been warned that High School was going to end up exactly like the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Could Be The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhaha why finish your pre-existing fics when you can start a new one!?!  
> Anyway I'm really excited for this one because it's an idea that I've been working on for quite a while now. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think in comments and such.
> 
> Also yes this will have as many High School Musical references as I can possibly fit into it  
> <3 <3 <3

The first day of school has always been the worst. After being gone on summer break for so long, nobody actually cares about what happens inside the prison like hallways. Of course Gerard's first day of Senior year seems to quite possibly be the worst day of his life. Since the moment he woke up everything had gone downhill.

His alarm had been tampered with by none other than the younger Way brother at some point the night before so Gerard was awakened at 5:30 to the sound of church bells. He had scrambled to shut the machine off and successfully throw it across the floor. Then, before he could regret destroying his clock, he raced to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and poured it on top of Mikey while he was still asleep. Mikey lurched awake, now wet and angry, looking around for the culprit. Gerard, being smart about this, sprinted to his room the minute the water was spilled and was already under the covers by the time Mikey was able to barge into the room.

"What the fuck Gerard!" Mikey yelled looking in the dark room for his older brother who was already asleep and snoring lightly. When Mikey saw that he was sleeping he decided to drop it until a more reasonable hour in the morning and went back to his room.

Now, Gerard had destroyed his clock, which meant that it was now unable to wake him at the proper time to get up for school. Mikey would have woken him up in time if he wasn't irritable about the water incident from earlier. So as Mikey quietly got dressed and leave for school Gerard was peacefully sleeping and waiting for a wake up call that would never arrive. It wasn't until his mom realized that he hadn't left his room yet that she walked down to the basement and shook him awake.

"Gerard! You're gonna be late! What happened to your alarm?" Donna said as she coaxed her eldest son out of bed. Gerard looked around trying to figure out what time it was. Donna showed him his phone screen which had the time in large numbers.

8:35.

School starts at 8:40.

"Shit." Gerard said as he jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. His mom just sighed before walking back upstairs to the kitchen. Gerard managed to find a clean shirt and some jeans before running his fingers through his hair and grabbing his bookbag. He ran upstairs and said goodbye to his mom before sprinting out the door to his car. It usually took him about ten minutes to drive to school but today he might have gone over the speed limit just a smidge and only taken two.

By the time he pulled into the Senior parking lot it was 8:45. He sprinted to the front office where he was given a dissapointed glance from the lady at the front desk as she handed him his schedule and tardy pass. He thanked her and left to go to his first class.

As he was scanning the paper in his hands his smile dropped. He had been placed in Advanced Music instead of Advanced Art. It was a simple change with the guidance counsellor but he hated having to go anywhere near Mr.Ramsay if it could be avoided. With a sigh he found his way to the chemistry room and peeked in the door. Class had already started and the teacher, Miss.Williams, was currently passing out the syllabus. Gerard took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the room, immediately having all eyes go straight to him.

"Sorry I'm late Miss.Williams." Gerard mumbled as he handed the teacher his tardy pass. He was surprised when he heard a chuckle from the teacher.

"It's not a problem. I'm guessing you are Gerard Way?" Miss Williams said and Gerard nodded.

"Well Gerard I'm Hayley Williams and I was just telling the class that it's fine if you all call me Hayley since you all are seniors. If you don't mind taking a seat I'm sure you can find where we are in the syllabus." Hayley said as she handed Gerard a packet. He nodded and looked around the room. All of the seats were taken except for two. One by a guy that Gerard didn't know, and another by his girlfriend Lindsey Ballato. On any other occasion Gerard would have gone straight for his girlfriend, but over the summer they had started getting into countless fights and he really wasn't in the mood to start that up again. Without even glancing her way Gerard walked to the seat next to the stranger.

"You look like you were hit by a bus." The stranger said once Gerard had sat down. Gerard just shrugged and tried to find what Hayley was mentioning about the grading policies.

"Can you tell me where we are on this thing?" Gerard asked the guy next to him but instead of showing him the kid just smirked.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to help you if you had bothered to show up on time." The guy said and Gerard sighed. He already didn't like this guy.

"Really? What are you in sixth grade?" Gerard mumbled hoping that the stranger wouldn't hear him, but with his luck the guy heard him crystal clear.

"Fuck you Gerard." The guy said and Gerard grimaced. This punk decides to be a prick when Gerard just needed a question answered and he doesn't even know his name. Before he can ask Hayley is starting to take attendance.

"So guys I'm gonna take attendance just so that I can match names to faces and so you can do the same, though I can guess you all probably know each other." Hayley said and the class nodded. She pulled out a paper from her clipboard and started reading down the line. Gerard knew everyone except for the kid next to him so he figured it would be easy to listen for the name he didn't recognize.

"Lindsey Ballato, Bob Bryar, Josh Dun, Andy Hurley, Frank Iero, Tyler Joseph, Jamia Nestor, Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, Patrick Stump, Ray Toro, Joe Trohman, Brendon Urie, Jon Walker, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Pete Wentz. Is anyone not here?" Hayley asked and everyone looked around to check. Gerard noticed that the guy next to him had his hand raised. Hayley noticed and gave him the cue to speak.

"Just so that you know, it's pronounced eye-ear-o not eero." The guy, who Gerard now knew was Frank I-whatever. Gerard scoffed at the announcement that Frank thought was so important he had to tell it to the world. Frank kicked his shin and Gerard had to pretend to cough to cover up the squeak that he let loose. But of course Frank heard the squeak and when he sat down he wouldn't stop smirking at Gerard.

"Thank you Frank. How about I just call you Frank and then I won't have to worry about butchering it." Hayley said and Frank gave her a thumbs up. Gerard then turned so that he was facing the front rather than Frank. Frank either didn't notice or didn't care and Gerard was thankful for that.

Chemistry seemed to last forever but eventually the bell rang and Gerard bolted out of the classroom. Next was Math and Gerard could only pray that Frank wouldn't be there.

 

But of course he was.

 

Turns out he and Gerard were lucky enough to have the SAME. EXACT. SCHEDULE.

Math wouldn't have been that bad if Frank hadn't been there to make Gerard want to scrape his eyes out with rusty spoons. His math teacher, Mr.Urine, had created an assigned seating chart that he believed in religiously and Gerard was lucky enough to have Frank right next to him. That meant that every five seconds Frank would either kick his legs underneath the table, poke his ribs with a pencil, or just mutter foul comments loud enough for only Gerard to hear. Gerard put up with it until Frank started picking fun at people in the room.

"Lindsey over there, heard she's quite the lesbian." Frank said and Gerard kicked him harder then he had been kicked previously. Frank even yelped a little but played it off as a cough.

"What the fuck was that for Way?" Frank said darkly and Gerard acted as if nothing had happened.

"Watch what you say about my girlfriend you dick." Gerard said and Frank chuckled.

"Girlfriend? Then why did you choose to sit next to me? Was it because of my amazing looks? Sorry gayboy, I'm already taken." Frank said and Gerard rolled his eyes before kicking him again.

"We've been fighting so I sat next to the new kid, which I immediately regretted." Gerard said and Frank smirked before poking Gerard's side again. It went on like this with the two of them poking and kicking each other until the bell finally rang dismissing them. Gerard wasted no time in running down the halls. It was lunch so he was going straight to his car where he and Mikey would go to starbucks to get coffee. They had done this ever since Gerard had gotten his license in freshman year.

Mikey was already at Gerard's car by the time he got there. They both got inside and Gerard pulled out of the parking lot and drove straight to starbucks.

"I didn't know we would be in two classes together." Mikey said and Gerard nodded. It was weird having Mikey in his class but he had been so caught up with Frank that he hadn't fully registered it.

"You really are smarter than the average junior I guess." Gerard said and Mikey chuckled before pulling out his schedule.

"To bad you wouldn't be in music with me. Wouldn't that be so much fun? Kinda like out dream of becoming a band, but on a much smaller scale." Mikey said and that's when Gerard remembered that his schedule hadn't been changed. He internally cursed himself because he knew that the only time he could have gone to get it changed was during lunch. Although it did make Gerard smile a little at how happy Mikey was about being in his class.

"Well you're in luck brother dear. Ramsay put me in Advanced Music instead of Advanced Art. I might just have to stay if you're gonna be there." Gerard said and Mikey smiled.

"You mean it? I get it if you would rather go to art but this is the only year I would ever have a class with you and it would just be so much fun if-" Gerard cut him off with a playful punch in the arm.

"If you keep talking about it then I might change back." Gerard said and Mikey shut up quickly, but still smiled dumbly.

They arrived at starbucks and both ordered their usual drinks. Mikey always got straight black coffee but Gerard tried to get something different each time. Today he ordered a tall, nonfat latte with caramel drizzle. As Mikey rolled his eyes Gerard just smiled and sipped his girly drink. Once they both had finished and thrown away their cups Gerard started driving back to school.

"What class do you have next?" Gerard asked Mikey as they made their way back into the school. Mikey pulled out his schedule and smiled.

"WE have music next with Mr.Armstrong." Mikey said and Gerard just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a dork about this okay." Gerard said and Mikey just shoved him.

"Whatever." Mikey said. They walked through several different hallways to get to the music room. Just before they got there Lindsey rounded a corner and ran face first into Gerard.

"Shit. Sorry babe." Gerard said as he helped her up from the floor. She just sighed angrily and pushed away his hand.

"I got it. God Gerard, why are you always like this." Lindsey said and Gerard took a deep breath. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Listen Linds I gotta go to class. You sure you're okay?" Gerard asked, really just wanting her to say she's fine so he could leave. He was her boyfriend after all so he couldn't just say sorry and walk away. She would be even more pissed if he did that.

"I'm okay. I promise." Lindsey said before sending Gerard a deadly glare and walking off with her friends. Gerard sighed and turned back to Mikey.

"You weren't kidding when you said that she was mad at you." Mikey said and Gerard nodded. They continued walking past the lockers and other students. Of course by the time they got to the music room, there was a couple making out furiously next to the door. It took Gerard a minute to recognize the two people but when he did he groaned. Mikey turned to him with a face that said 'who are these people and why are they so horny at school?' Gerard giggled and mouthed the words 'it's Frank and Jamia' and Mikey nodded. Mikey then slipped past them and held the door open for Gerard who quickly slipped inside.

"What a dick." Mikey said and Gerard could only nod.

"True that brother dear." Gerard said while ruffling Mikey's hair. Mikey pouted as he tried to fix it. Then the door opened and Frank walked in by himself, his hair was messed up and there was the faraway glance in his eyes that resembled a lovestruck puppy. About thirty seconds later Jamia walked into the classroom with the same expression, only she had bothered to fix herself so it looked like nothing had happened.

Mr.Armstrong was then the third person to walk into the room and everyone took a seat in one of the chairs scattered around. Gerard was able to successfully pick a chair on the opposite side of the room as Frank, who was sitting next to Jamia holding her hand. Gerard could only roll his eyes.

"Hello class. My name is Billie Joe Armstrong but you can call me Billie Joe. I know that since you are seniors I can trust you with my first name." Billie Joe said and Gerard smirked at Mikey who smiled. Mikey had been in music since freshman year but he had never been in the senior class.

"Ah Mike. Sorry but you gotta call me Mr.Armstrong. Only seniors get the privilege." Billie Joe said when he spotted Mikey and Gerard couldn't help but giggle as his face dropped slightly.

"Yes Mr.Armstrong." Mikey said and Billie Joe chuckled before starting to go over the syllabus he was passing out. 

"It's nothing you haven't heard before." Billie Joe said once everyone had a copy. Gerard read through it and realized that this wasn't going to be the easy A he had assumed it would be. Billie Joe wasn't just grading on participation, he was grading on the actual quality that the music presented would be. Gerard just hoped that he would be able to scrape by with a passing grade.

"Now before we get started it's time that I put everyone in their small groups. Basically, this entire year you will be doing everything with your small group. All projects and assignments will be completed in your small group and your small group only. I like to think of it as a band. Your small group is your band, got it?" Billie Joe said and everyone nodded. Gerard could already tell that he and Frank would probably be together based on how his day had been going.

"Okay once the small groups called out go and sit with your people. We will start our first project as soon as everyone is settled. The quicker you get together the quicker we begin." Billie Joe said as he pulled out a piece of paper that had their names printed on them.

"Small group #1: Andy Hurley, Patrick Stump, Joe Trohman, and Pete Wentz." Billie Joe said and the four boys shuffled their chairs so that they had formed a small circle.

"Small group #2: Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, Brendon Urie, and Jon Walker." Again the four boys moved so that they were huddled together.

"Small group #3: Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph." This time only two guys sat next to each other and high fived.

"Small group #4: Lindsey Ballato and Jamia Nestor." Gerard rolled his eyes as Frank tried to hold onto Jamias hand as she went to join Lindsey. Lindsey didn't even look in Gerard's direction, which of course wasn't a surprise anyway.

"Finally small group #5: Bob Bryar, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Gerard Way, and our own little squirt Mikey Way." Billie Joe said and Gerard inwardly groaned at the fact that he and Frank would have to work together the entire year. Frank only smirked as he sat down with their group.

"Okay guys so I'm gonna give you all a couple minutes to get to know each other and when the timer runs out you should all be best buds." Billie Joe said as he set his digital bomb timer. Gerard faced the circle and smiled at everyone except for Frank.

"I'll start. I'm Gerard Way and I know all of you. Mikey is my squirt of a brother and I shouldn't be in this class but I am." Gerard said and everyone chuckled, except for Frank.

"What makes you say that Gerard? I thought you played guitar?" Ray asked and Gerard smiled.

"Ray that lasted for like two months. I finally stopped after Mikey begged me to quit making it sound like I was skinning a cat." Gerard said and even Frank cracked a smile at that one.

"Well I'm Mikey, the little squirt that was mentioned. I'm a junior but Mr.Armstrong said I could be in this class this year since he thought I was good enough. I play bass and Gerard is my bastard of an older brother." Mikey said and Gerard just shoved him.

"I'm Bob. I play drums and smoke weed behind the art room during lunch break." Bob said and the group chuckled, but everyone was well aware that he wasn't lying.

"I'm Frank Iero. I play guitar. Jamia's my girlfriend and I also have a couple of illegal tattoos." Frank said with a devilish grin and Gerard couldn't help but be intrigued slightly. 

"You're also like four feet tall." Ray joked and Frank chuckled.

"Yeah I'm a midget I guess. But I make up for it where it counts." Frank said and he winked. Bob shoved his shoulder and Gerard just shook his head.

"I guess I'm last then. I'm Ray Toro. I also play guitar and I've been told that my hair has magical powers, but in reality it's just some amazing hair." Ray said just as the bomb timer was exploding at the front of the classroom.

"Well I hope everyone now knows everyone. If you could all put your focus up here, we are going to take a look at your first project of the year!" Billie Joe said as he turned off the lights and pointed towards the smart board at the front of the room.

"So hopefully everyone here knows what a band is. If you don't then I'm going to need you to remove yourself from my class. Nobody? Good. Okay so as everyone is well aware, a band is a group of instrumentalists playing music of a specialized type. There can be rock bands, calypso bands, mariachi band, hell there probably could even be a all kazoo band. It doesn't matter who is in it or what they play, but it makes it a band if a.everyone agrees it is a band or b.if they all collectively play together. Your small groups are going to be your bands this entire year. Now I understand that this could be difficult because of the people or different ideas and such, but that is what makes it work even better. Whether you like everyone or not, you all still have to work together to put out music that actually sounds good. If you read the syllabus, which you should have, then you will notice that I am grading on quality, not just participation. If your band doesn't get along or doesn't meet the deadline for a project, then everyone gets a crappy grade because whatever you showed me was crap. That being said if everyone does really well then it's obvious that the music will be great and the grade will be fine. Now that everyone understands what I expect let's talk about this project." Billie Joe pressed a button on the remote in his hand and the screen changed to a stock photo of a silhouette of band.

"As you can all see here this is a band. In this band you can tell that there are distinct parts that each individual is responsible for. By that I mean that there is one drummer, one guitar player, one bass player, one singer etc. What I want each group to do is figure out who is best at what. I understand that there is some different group numbers and I want you all to know that I looked at the forms you turned in to be a part of this class and made groups based on that. That means that in each group I mentally know what it would look like. I could be wrong but that it just based on what I know. Now I'm gonna set the clock, when it's done you should know what part you play. Go." Billie Joe said as he turned on the classroom lights, blinding everyone in it for a few seconds.

Gerard turned to his band and looked around hesitantly. They all just kinda stared at each other waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well unless anyone else plays drums I'm the drummer." Bob said and everyone nodded.

"You can have the drums." Ray said with a chuckle, obviously trying not to look at Frank. They both played guitar and would be competing for it.

"I'll play bass. It's the only musical ability I have." Mikey said and Gerard smiled.

"I'm sure if you tried you could sing." Gerard said and Mikey blushed slightly.

"No way man, I don't sing...but you do." Mikey said and Gerard's cheeks turned pink. He looked down at his feet and kicked Mikey.

"No I don't." Gerard mumbled and he felt everyone's eyes on him. Gerard could swear that he heard Frank chuckle.

"Come on Gee. I bet you sing like a pretty princess." Frank said and Gerard just flipped him off. Gerard eventually looked up, to have everyone look back at him.

"Well if Mikey plays bass, and Bob plays drums, and Gerard sings, then who is gonna play guitar and who will be stuck with tambourine?" Mikey said and Ray and Frank looked everywhere but at each other.

"I swear you two. How about we have a play off and decide? It can't be that hard to figure out who is better that way right?" Gerard said and the two boys nodded. Just then Billie Joe walked over to see what their group was doing.

"What's up over here?" He asked and Mikey explained.

"Gerard is our singer, Bob plays drums, I play bass, and we're gonna have a play off to decide who plays guitar and who gets stuck with tambourine." Mikey said and Billie Joe chuckled.

"Okay then. Gimme a sec and I'll grab a guitar." Billie Joe said before walking up to the front of the classroom and deactivating the alarm.

"If I can have everyone's attention. Since all the groups have made their choice, except for one, we will all be watching this band have a playoff to see who gets guitar." Billie Joe said and everyone turned to face Ray and Frank. Ray was obviously nervous about the amount of attention, while Frank was unfazed and obviously enjoying it. Billie Joe came to the group with what looked like a very expensive guitar. He looked at both boys before pulling out a quarter.

"Heads or Tails on who goes first. Frank which one do you want?" Billie Joe asked while setting the guitar down.

"Heads." Frank said and Billie Joe flipped it. It landed on heads and Frank grinned.

"Here you go. Whenever you're ready. Play something you think will show that you deserve it most." Billie Joe said and Frank took the guitar before cracking his knuckles. Once he was ready he played the guitar riff from Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. Once he was finished everyone clapped and Gerard smirked at Jamia's slightly over exaggerated applause. Frank smiled and handed the guitar over to Ray, who was practically shaking with nerves. Gerard could tell that he wasn't used to this attention.

"Good luck." Frank said and Ray smiled while taking the guitar and getting ready. He took a deep breath before starting to play. Gerard was blown away at what he was playing. It wasn't something he recognized and by the looks of everyone else's faces they didn't know it either, but were very impressed. Billie Joe even seemed surprised but was seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. What made Gerard happy was the look on Frank's face. He knew he was beat and was realizing that he was going to be stuck with a tambourine the entire year. If Gerard hadn't had such a burning hatred for the guy, he might have said that his pout was really adorable.

Once Ray had finished everyone burst into applause. Gerard noticed that by playing he had completely gotten rid of his nerves. He tried to hand the guitar back to Billie Joe but he insisted that Ray hold on to it.

"Consider it yours now. I want you to have it, only because I'm desperate to hear more of that. What song was it?" Billie Joe asked and Ray blushed slightly.

"It was something that I made up on the spot. You could name it if you want." Ray said and Billie Joe's mouth dropped. 

"You mean you made that up just now? Holy shit man you keep that guitar and if this band decides to put you on tambourine duty then everyone in the class fails." Billie Joe said and all eyes went to their group, begging to let Ray play.

"I think we can collectively agree that Ray gets guitar, sorry Frank." Mikey said and Ray was beaming, while Frank just nodded and congratulated Ray, and Gerard could tell that it was genuine.

Billie Joe also noticed Frank's distress and pat him on the pat.

"You know Frank I bet if you ask your group nicely they could see if you could be the rhythm guitarist... I know that you are really talented and if Ray wasn't a motherfucking guitar wizard you would have gotten that spot." Billie Joe said and Frank smiled at his words before turning towards the group hopefully. Ray giggled and put out his hand to shake Franks.

"Will you be the rhythm guitarist? I can't do it all by myself, we gotta have your mad skills to make this work." Ray said and Frank smiled while shaking his hand.

"Dude that was incredible though. How do you do it? I'm dead just thinking about it." Frank said and Ray just shrugged. Then he smiled.

"That's what I'll call it. Dead. But with an exclamation point to show how dead I am." Ray said and Frank high fived him.

"I like it." Frank said and they then both started talking about their favorite types of guitars and Gerard got lost. It kinda shocked him how normal Frank was acting. He wasn't being a total douche at the moment, but Gerard knew that as soon as they left the music room he would probably go back. It was obvious that Frank actually cared about this class and music was his passion, so his prick like tendencies were disappearing for the time being.

"Okay guys the bell is about to ring. I hope you all enjoyed today, because I'm very excited about this class. Hopefully now that all the bands have been assembled we can start working on some music soon. Class dismissed." Billie Joe said and seconds later the bell rang. Gerard had to admit that he was actually kinda sad that he was leaving this class. Maybe being switched out of art wouldn't be that bad after all.

 

And just like he had predicted, the minute they walked into english, Frank's attitude was back.

English was rather uneventful. The teacher, Mark Hoppus, allowed them to call him Mark and basically just let them hang out during the class period. Gerard really thought that he was cool because he cracked jokes and talked with them almost as if he was a student and not their teacher. Once the bell rang Gerard started towards his final class of the day. Almost as if on the way to music had been bad enough, Gerard ran into Lindsey again, but luckily not physically knocking her over this time.

"Hey Linds." Gerard said as he passed her in the hallway. He stopped and started walking with her, because he knew she was in his class as well. Her friends were in another class so she was by herself. Gerard could tell that she was in a much better mood than earlier.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Lindsey asked as Gerard laced his fingers with hers. If she wasn't going to fight then he was more then happy to act like her boyfriend.

"I'm good how about yourself?" He asked and her smile seemed to brighten.

"I'm great. In music I was placed in Jamia's group and I'm really excited about our band." Lindsey said and Gerard smiled. It seemed that they really do get along well. Gerard wasn't surprised. He had been in Jamia's class since freshman year and knew that she was a really nice person. It actually shocked him that she and Frank were in any way together, she was such a good person and Frank wasn't.

"Oh yeah? What does she play?" Gerard asked and Lindsey just smiled as she started talking about their band plan. Apparently Jamia didn't really play anything, but she was interested in electronic music so they were going to use her electro vibes and Lindsey was going to do bass along with it and see how it works. Gerard was just happy that Lindsey was so happy about it.

"That sounds great babe." Gerard said as they made it to the history classroom. He gave her a quick kiss to which she pulled him closer to her. He ended up pushing her gently against the locker behind her as they made out. It wasn't anything to crazy but it was still enough to make known of their presence. Gerard heard someone groan followed by a giggle and he pulled away from Lindsey to see who was watching them. It was Frank and Jamia. Frank looked horrified and disgusted while Jamia was giggling and making hand gestures at Lindsey. Lindsey blushed when she saw Jamia and fixed her slightly frizzled hair.

"Get some Lindsey!" Jamia said and Lindsey blushed even darker than before. Gerard just smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving her and Jamia to talk in the hallway. Frank rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom behind Gerard.

"Why don't you two get a room." Frank mumbled before taking a seat and Gerard just scoffed before sitting next to him. Frank seemed surprised, and slightly alarmed that Gerard sat down next to him.

"Why are you sitting here?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed.

"Because it seems like the world is against me today and no matter how hard I try to escape you, I get stuck next to you anyway. Just watch, Quinn is probably going to give out a seating chart and we're gonna be right here together." Gerard said. Almost as if on cue, Mr.Quinn pulled up a seating arrangement on the smartboard and Frank and Gerard were right beside each other.

"Lucky guess." Frank mumbled and Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. So I know it's the first day, which typically means introductions, but I'm certain that most of you already know who I am. In case you don't, I'm Kellin Quinn and you all can call me Kellin. I'm the History teacher usually I'm pretty laid back. Some of you may know that I am actually engaged to my boyfriend Vic, but if you don't then surprise I'm gay. If you have a problem with that then speak to me after class and we can have you moved to a different group." Kellin said and Gerard couldn't help but to admire his guts for saying that. He had known since sophomore year that Kellin was the only gay teacher at the school, and he had even met his boyfriend before.

Gerard had forgotten that today was Frank's first day being here, therefore he wasn't aware of this. Gerard felt Frank shift in discomfort next to him. Gerard wondered if he was going to say something about it. Kellin had already moved on and was talking about the yearly curriculum so Gerard assumed that Frank was going to keep quiet. That was before Frank started mumbling under his breath.

"Does the principal know about their relationship?" Frank asked and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Well duh. He sent out engagement announcements to all the faculty and staff last year." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"And their okay with that?" Frank asked and Gerard just sighed.

"Yes Frank, they are okay with having a gay teacher. Keep your homophobic thoughts to yourself okay." Gerard said and Frank frowned.

"I'm not homophobic okay. I'm just curious. Today is my first day remember." Frank said and Gerard ignored him for the rest of the class. Luckily Frank dropped the subject and listened to everything Kellin had to say. By the time the afternoon bell rang everyone was so tired it was hard to stay awake. Gerard didn't bolt out of the classroom this time, instead he waited for Lindsey and they both walked together to the senior parking lot. 

"I love you Linds." Gerard said before she got into her car to drive home.

"Love you too Geebear." Lindsey said while blowing him a kiss as she pulled out of the parking lot. Gerard smiled and walked to his car where Mikey was pretending to throw up. Gerard just shoved him before climbing into the car and driving home. 

"So overall how was your first day of senior year brother?" Mikey asked and Gerard thought for a moment.

"It was probably the worst day of my life." Gerard said and Mikey just chuckled.

"Come on, the whole day couldn't have been that bad." Mikey said and Gerard turned to look at him.

"Oh but it was. First was your wake up call, then was being late, then I met Frank. Nothing good was good about that." Gerard said and Mikey nodded.

"Touche. Well hopefully tomorrow will be better." Mikey said and Gerard could only hope that he was right.


	2. Get'cha Head in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is the update that I've meant to post for a while. This is probably one of my favorite story ideas and I'm hoping that y'all will like it as much as I do!   
> I've planned every chapter so far which I've never really done for a story before so thats exciting as well and stressful because I know what is going to happen and I really want it to happen but I gotta have other stuff happen first and goodness it's difficult. Also I'm trying something with this story with constant like point of view changes but like not really but I don't know. This chapter switches between four people so I'm hoping it makes sense. If it doesn't please let me know in the comments.  
> Also I've decided that all of the chapter titles will be a song title from all three High School Musical movies. I was going to just pick and choose based on the chapter but that wouldn't make sense at some points. So instead I'm just gonna do them based on the chronological appearance in the movies...so if a title doesn't make sense then you know why. Most of them should but a few might not.   
> I'm rambling at this point. I hope you like it! Comment what you think because I love reading what people like/didn't like etc.  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Gerard hadn't been this happy in a long time. After the first day of school he had thought that everything was going downhill. But it had been quite the opposite. Gerard and Lindsey were back and better than before. They had stopping fighting and arguing and Gerard was overjoyed. Lindsey was back to the girl that he had fallen in love with. Everyday after school they would both go to starbucks and hang out. Gerard would occasionally try and question her about the mood change but she would always respond with saying that she had come to her senses and thought that the fighting was dumb. Gerard always nodded and smiled because if she was happy it shouldn't matter.

Gerard had also noticed that Lindsey and Jamia had become good friends. Gerard couldn't help but smile whenever he looked over at their group in music class and saw them laughing as they would make up songs for projects. Lindsey was always happiest in music class which naturally made Gerard happier. He had even managed to get used to Frank's asshole personality as long as Lindsey was somewhere in the room. 

Of course Frank and Gerard still had every class together and a few of them didn't have Lindsey to keep him cool. But Gerard managed and Frank had eventually picked up on what was going on.

"Lindsey isn't here Gee. Whatcha gonna do this time? She's been acting really nice lately, a little to nice. Surely isn't something you did, probably with some other guy. Or maybe she's with a girl. You know I could always tell she swings both ways if you know what I mean." Frank was taunting Gerard in math and Gerard couldn't handle it anymore. He reached over and punched Frank as hard as he could in the crotch. Frank seemed to shrivel up in his chair and Gerard could see the tears forming in his eyes. Gerard couldn't help but chuckle because they both knew that Frank couldn't make a sound or he would attract the teacher's attention.

"Prick." Frank hissed and Gerard moved his hand just to watch Frank flinch and ball up. Gerard laughed and started doodling in his notebook acting like he was taking notes. What started out as a simple character slowly turned more and more into a Lindsey style girl. Frank looked over and smirked and Gerard moved his hand causing Frank to scoot back.

"You're like a lovesick puppy. It's sickening." Frank said but Gerard didn't care. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. All that mattered is that he was happy for once and that was all he could ask for.

Little did he know that Lindsey was in fact happy for reasons that were completely unrelated to their relationship. She wasn't trying to fix them, she was trying to find the nicest way to end them.

 

 

While Gerard and Frank were struggling in Math, Lindsey was sitting in study hall doodling pictures of her own. They were nowhere near the drawings that Gerard did, she wasn't that talented. She remembered when she had first met Gerard in art class in sophomore year. She had thought that he was the coolest person she knew. His art always managed to amaze her, whether it be a finished project or even a rough sketch. She remembered whenever Gerard would draw her to practice portraits and whenever it was finished he would sign it and give it to her. She still had all of them in her room in a laminated binder. Thinking back on it Lindsey would laugh at how obsessed she was with him. His art was one of the things that she fell in love with him for.

But the art that she was capable of wasn't anything like his. Her doodles were much cruder, never as beautiful or creative. That never stopped her of course from doodling an entire notebook during a class. So here she sat, doodling in her notebook instead of catching up on homework or anything helpful. But where Gerard was doodling her, she was doodling someone else. She didn't want to think about what would happen if someone were to catch her doodling-cheating on her boyfriend. She didn't think about it like cheating, as long as she never admitted the feelings she was harboring about the person in question. She told herself it was just doodles, things that were floating in her head. But that was the problem, that this person was the only thing on her mind.

Lindsey sighed as she added detail to the flower crown she was drawing. She tried not to think about how adorable it would be to see the scene she was drawing in real life. Maybe she could convince Gerard to recreate it with her. She knew that he would in a heartbeat because that's just what he did. He really did love her and would do anything she asked, which was one of the reasons that she hated him. Of course she didn't actually hate him, just wished that he could know that she didn't want him to care so much. It would make everything so much easier for the two of them, but she couldn't do that to him.

The bell rang and Lindsey gathered up she things before leaving the classroom. It was lunchtime which meant that she would sit with Gerard and his band to talk about their projects. Lunchtime was the best and worst time of the day for Lindsey. She would get to talk to Jamia while Gerard's band talked about who knows what. She loved talking to Jamia, especially whenever they talked about their band. Billie Joe had completely changed Lindsey's life when he put the two of them in a band together. Of course she and Jamia had clicked from the first minute they started working together, constantly created new ideas and fun beats just to play with to see if they worked.

Lindsey didn't want to think about how Jamia was actually the best person she had ever met. She didn't want to think about how Jamia's eyes would crinkle when she smiled or how her eyes would light up when something sounded good in their songs. It took all of Lindsey's self control not to cry with happiness when Jamia would praise Lindsey whenever she would create some sort of riff that sounded awesome. And Jamia's laugh, that's what really fucked Lindsey up.

But she could never mention this to anyone. Jamia could never find the doodles that had recently filled Lindsey's notebooks. Jamia could never find out that Lindsey often cried herself to sleep thinking about how she could never be happy with her. Jamia could never find out that Lindsey had completely and hopelessly fall in love with her. Lindsey was stuck pretending to be happy with Gerard when in all honesty, it just hurt her to see him think that everything was okay between them when all she could think about was someone else.

 

 

While things between Gerard and Lindsey were peaches and cream, Frank and Jamia were struggling to make ends meet. Frank was constantly trying to do things with Jamia, whether it be kissing or cuddling or just hanging out. Jamia on the other hand wasn't feeling it. She either seemed uncomfortable or would just find a reason why she couldn't. Frank didn't understand it. Everything had been going so well between the two of them and all of a sudden it came to a screeching halt. Frank wanted to talk to Jamia about it and see if it was his fault but she had stopped even talking to him. Frank didn't know what to do. Some days she would be comfortable around him just distant, but other days she would be uncomfortable enough to the point where she couldn't be around him.

Because of this Frank couldn't stand to be around anybody, but of course that was impossible given the fact that he was at school with hundreds of other students. But there was one student that no matter what he did it pissed Frank off. Gerard could just breathe and Frank would want to smash his head in. It didn't help the fact that Gerard and Lindsey were completely fine and happy. Nothing made Frank angrier then lunchtime. Not only because he had to sit at the same table as Gerard but also because Jamia would come back to life and talk with Lindsey about anything and everything. She would sit next to him but only act like Lindsey was at the table. It only pissed him off more and more.

But he wouldn't dare mention it to Jamia. She would either brush it off as nothing or get upset that he is bothered by that. Nothing was working out well for Frank and though he wanted to believe it was his fault, he couldn't think of anything that he would have said or done to cause it. 

It wasn't until music class that Frank realized that Jamia really was ignoring him. He was sitting with his band and could see her and Lindsey working on whatever they were doing. She was smiling and laughing and happy and Frank couldn't help but feel like he had been replaced. He saw Gerard watching Lindsey with a smile and Frank wanted to punch him. Why should he be happy with Lindsey when Jamia was treating him like garbage? Nothing was fair and Frank couldn't handle it. He got up and told the guys that he had to use the bathroom, which wasn't completely a lie.

Frank half walked half ran to the bathroom so that no one could see the tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't the type of guy to cry in front of people. It wasn't something he wanted someone to have against him. But once he was safely locked in the stall at the very back of the bathroom, he let himself go. It took alot to keep his sobs quiet and he was thankful that this bathroom was hardly ever used. Frank didn't really know why he was crying. He didn't have a valid reason. It wasn't like something had happened today in music. He was just jealous and angry and hurt and there wasn't any better way for him to let out his feelings. He couldn't lash out on anybody because of the consequences, he couldn't talk to Jamia because she refused to talk, and he didn't have any other friends that he could talk to. So he just let his emotions take over. 

Frank hated crying but he cried all the time. No matter how hard Frank tried to keep it down, it never worked. 

 

 

Jamia hated everything. She hated the way she felt, she hated the way that Frank was constantly trying to talk to her, she hated the way that Lindsey was always around and always smiling and being happy. Jamia didn't know what to do with herself and she hated it. Not only was she feeling conflicted but she also knew that Frank wasn't handling it very well at all. It wasn't like she didn't notice him constantly looking at her or whenever he came back from the bathroom his face was slightly red and puffy. She noticed everything about him including his harsh actions towards Gerard. She knew that the way she was treating him wasn't fair but she couldn't help it. Everytime she was around him she could see the look in his eyes, the look of hope and love and confusion and she couldn't stay. It was obvious that Frank loved her and at one point she could say that she loved his just as much if not more. But that was before she met Lindsey. Lindsey changed everything for her, and not completely for the better.

Lindsey was something that Jamia wasn't ready for. She was almost too nice, too funny, too pretty. She basically turned Jamia's world upside down. Jamia didn't think that she was ever attracted to girls. She thought that boys were boys and there was no other options. Of course then she met Lindsey and everything changed. Her eyes were like no other, her smile made her smile, and her laugh made her want to cry. It wasn't fair to Jamia, she was happy and content with Frank then just to have a wrench thrown her way. Lindsey wasn't Frank and she never would be, which was why Jamia couldn't be around him. He loved her and she couldn't return the feeling anymore. 

Lunch and music were Jamia's sanctuaries. She was able to sit and talk and be with Lindsey without anyone assuming anything. In fact, she had to be with Lindsey during music otherwise she would fail the class. Sometimes Jamia would be smiling for no reason just because she was in Lindsey's presence. It didn't matter what Lindsey did, good or bad Jamia loved it. She also loved how happy Lindsey would look when Jamia told her she was doing a good job. Jamia almost felt like she wasn't worthy of Lindsey's time but Lindsey always made her feel like she was the special one and not herself. 

Jamia's world had shifted. At one point Frank was the sun and she revolved around him. He was all she was looking for and she felt so lucky to have him. Now it was Lindsey. Lindsey was her sun, her world, her everything and no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she liked it better that way.

 

 

Gerard felt like nothing could stop him from having a great day.

 

Lindsey couldn't stop thinking about Jamia.

 

Frank felt hurt and abandoned and wanted to punch Gerard Way in the dick.

 

Jamia felt conflicted and hopelessly in love with Lindsey.

 

What were they going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did the point of views make sense? I don't even know if they are certain point of views because it's kinda like narration but directed at a certain character? Is that point of view? I don't know but anyway let me know if it worked/didn't work. Also comment what you like/dislike because that can help me write more. I hope you liked it! Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	3. What I've Been Looking For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody. Here's another update that took longer then expected (like usual). I'm having fun writing this one if I can be honest here. I hope that you like it as well because we're just getting started. I have a few things planned that I can't wait to get to but have to wait because otherwise it would be a really short fic. Anyway I'm rambling. Let me know what you think in the comments. Enjoy! <3

Mikey Way might have had similar looks to his older brother Gerard, but that was where the resemblances ended. While Gerard was an artsy clutz who was constantly struggling to make the average grade, Mikey was the monotonous perfectionist who surpassed standards and always went the extra mile. He had always been one step ahead of everyone, much to his own dismay. Mikey often times struggled when it came to school work. He thought that he was easily able to take on a much harder level of learning but his teachers weren't the people to provide him with such work. That's why Mikey was thankful that he not only had one but two senior classes this year. Not to mention that he got to share them with Gerard.

Gerard and Mikey had always been close brothers. When Mikey was born Gerard was probably the most excited little kid the world had ever seen. They would do everything together and it helped them to form such a strong bond that no matter what happened they would always stick by one another. Throughout their years in school they had never shared a class together, which made these two all the more special.

Mikey loved school, but he loved his bass more. If Mikey could do one thing for the rest of his life it wouldn't be his chemistry homework, though he did enjoy it sometimes, it would be playing his bass anywhere and everywhere. Of course he would never admit that to anyone because he insisted that he wasn't any good. Gerard always dismissed him when he would say that.

But now in music he was able to let his abilities grow and explore what it was like to not be performing to a wall in his bedroom. He would get the chance to show his classmates and teacher how good he really was. It was always the highlight of his day. 

Mikey had been doing very well for his junior year. Naturally he was passing all of his classes, he had joined a small group of friends, and had even developed a small crush on a girl in his grade. It wasn't big enough to mention who it was, but it was still pretty important to Mikey. He was basically on a friendly level with all of the lower classmen and juniors, and because of his brother he was friends with a good number of seniors. All except for one.

That one was Pete Wentz. Aka Mikey's worst nightmare.

Pete Wentz was a senior who he shared Chemistry and Music with. Same classes that he shared with Gerard. Mikey didn't fully know what it was about Pete that pissed him off so greatly. Maybe it was his 2007 haircut, or the fact that Mikey was a good foot taller than him, or possibly the excessive amounts of eyeliner and black that he wore on a daily basis. No, Mikey knew the exact reason why he hated to guy so much. It was because he was a complete asshole who ruined anything and everything between the two of them on their first meeting.

 

Mikey had gotten to school before Gerard, a part of his revenge for the water incident, and was waiting for the Chemistry teacher to arrive so that he could be let into the classroom. He had been aimlessly been scrolling through his Tumblr when Pete Wentz strolled on over to the doorway.

"Hey there beautiful. Mind me asking your pretty name?" Pete asked with a flirty smile. Mikey wanted to kick the guy in the crotch but instead clenched his fingers around his phone, so tightly he swore that he had heard a crack.

"What the fuck. Leave me alone perv." Mikey said trying to ignore how close the boy had gotten to him. Pete didn't seem fazed as he tried to look over at what Mikey was doing. Mikey moved away and looked at Pete like he had just killed someone.

"What's the matter honey? I just wanna see what you're gorgeous eyes are looking at." Pete said and Mikey had to use all of his self control not to punch the guy in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said leave me alone." Mikey said hoisting his bookbag onto his shoulder and scooting away once again. Pete just shook his head and pulled out his own phone before leaning against the wall.

"I don't see the problem here. I was just trying to learn the cute boy's name." Pete said and Mikey huffed.

"It's none of your business asshole. Just leave me alone and we can forget that we even met." Mikey said and Pete chuckled.

"Baby I can never forget you. My name is Pete by the way. Pete Wentz." Pete reached out his hand to shake but Mikey just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Mikey said and mentally thanked god when he say a teacher walk by and pull out her keys.

"Are you the chemistry teacher?" Mikey asked and she smiled.

"That's me. Are you kids looking for a room to crash in?" The teacher said and Mikey smiled.

"I am. I don't know who this guy is but I have you for homeroom." Mikey said as he tried to ignore the smile growing on Pete's face.

"Well come on in. I just have to clear a few things but other then that feel free to take a seat. People should be arriving any minute." The teacher said and Mikey followed her in the classroom. But before he was out of earshot he heard Pete say something to him.

"Looks like we have a couple classes together cutie." Pete said and Mikey internally groaned.

 

Luckily ever since that first day Pete hadn't been that much of a bother to Mikey. Yeah it sucked being in two classes with him, but he didn't interact much. They didn't sit together in chemistry and weren't in the same band in music. Mikey considered it a win win situation. That was until lunch one day when he noticed Pete's absence from his usual table.

"Hey guys, have any of yall seen that Pete kid. He's not harassing the girls at that table over there." Mikey said one day as they were discussing possible song titles for music class. Nobody seemed to know but they quickly found out the answer when the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal noneother then the man himself. He waltzed into the room and scanned around until he locked eyes with Mikey himself. Pete winked at him and Mikey resisted the urge to body slam him into the floor. Pete then turned and walked to his usual table and started chatting with the girls there. Mikey was seething as the guys started taunting him.

"Ooh does Mikey have a crush?" Ray asked jokingly and Mikey shook his head.

"No. I hate him with all of my heart." Mikey said and Frank just laughed.

"Yeah he sure hates you to lover boy." Frank said with a chuckle and everyone else started commenting about how Pete and Mikey were totally couple goals. Mikey tried to laugh with him but couldn't ignore the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach as Pete got up and started walking over to the table.

"Mind if I join you fellas?" Pete asked and everyone said yes, except for Mikey who sat there silently.

"So Pete how's it going." Gerard asked trying to start up some small talk to take away the awkward tension set upon the table. 

"Pretty good. School is school. Work is work. Not much happening." Pete said and everyone nodded.

"It seems like you and Mikey over here got a little something going on. Spill." Bob said and Pete laughed. Mikey was curious as to where he was going to take this.

"Mikey? No, he hates my living guts. But I'm on a mission to change that." Pete said and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"How so?" Mikey asked and Pete looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because I think we deserve to be friends. Hell if you're anything like Gerard then it should be easy." Pete said and Mikey scoffed. He seemed to think that Mikey would ever consider being his friend.

"Well good luck with that. I have no interest in any sort of friendship with a guy like you." Mikey said and he could have sworn that Pete had a brief look of disappointment on his face. Whatever it he saw was quickly replaced with a shit eating grin.

"Well we'll have to see about that won't we." Pete said just before the bell ending lunch began to ring. 

"See you in music." Pete said before walking out of the cafeteria doors. Mikey rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the table. They seemed to just be waiting for him to say something about the encounter.

"What? I don't want to be friends with that dick. He's an asshole." Mikey said defensively but nobody responded. They just shook their heads and started walking towards the next class. Mikey huffed as he began to clean up his trash and leave.

There was no way that he and Pete Wentz would ever be friends. Period.

 

 

Frank hadn't been having the best day. Sure it was funny watching Mikey struggle with the fact that Pete Wentz was on a mission to befriend him, but other then that the day had been a complete failure. Jamia hadn't talked to him in five whole days, in person or on the phone. Frank was about to give up on them, ready to just throw the towel in and make it easier for the both of them. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he just couldn't handle being ignored any longer. He would much rather face the heartbreak of being broken up with then the pain of being ignored. Every day he was wracking his brain trying to find out the answer to the simplest question, why?

Why was Jamia ignoring him? Why had their relationship gone from so good to so bad? Why did it feel like he had been replaced with someone else, someone better? 

He didn't know. He couldn't know. And that was what hurt the most.

Frank hated the fact that he could be having a shitty day at school just to come back to a shitty life at home. His family was very poor and struggling to make ends meet. Nobody knew except for Frank and his family what costs they had to pay just to get enough money to buy groceries and pay the rent. They lived in a small apartment about an hour away from school. Frank had to wake up at the earliest hours of the day to get ready to go to school. He was lucky enough to have a car, and a shitty one at that but it was better than nothing. Everyone in his family had multiple jobs. During the day his mother and father would both go off and work at two different grocery stores. They would use the small discount that employees got to try and get enough food for the month. At night they both shifted to the sketchier jobs. His father worked for a club and would be out late hours working the bar and his mother was a volunteer nurse at the hospital. Even though she was a volunteer she managed to become friends with the right people who would pay her under the table for her services. It wasn't much but it was enough to add to the pot of rent money that the family earned. Frank would get home from school and immediately head out to his job as a pizza delivery boy. It wasn't glamorous but it was enough to pay his share. They hardly ever had the chance to spend time together as a family. The most amount of time a week they had was the three or four hours they were home together at the same time, which ranged between 1 and 6 am.

Frank hated having to work. It wasn't because it required him to actually be out in the workforce instead of being lazy around the house, it was because he hardly ever had a moment to himself. He worked from 4 until 11pm everyday including weekends which meant that he was up into the early hours of the morning doing homework. In average he had about three hours of sleep every night, not to mention recently the amount of time lost due to stress about Jamia. Nobody knew that the boy who on the outside was just the average punk who liked loud music and black clothing was secretly getting no sleep every night and struggled to afford food to eat. And Frank wanted to keep it that way.

He didn't know why he never told anyone. Frank tried to convince himself it was because it was his private life and it shouldn't matter if anyone else knew or not. But deep down Frank knew exactly why he hadn't told anybody. It was because he was ashamed and didn't want anyone to take pity on him. He didn't want girls giving him a sympathetic glance or hug at random points, he didn't want guys telling how so many famous athletes or musicians had a troublesome childhood. And he certainly didn't want anybody telling him how 'everything is going to be okay' when in fact nothing was going to be okay.

Frank didn't want pity or sympathy, he just wanted sleep and peace and food and everything that he knew he couldn't have.

Why was that so hard?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Frankie. Anyway let me know what you think in the comments. I love reading what other people have to say. Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	4. Stick To The Status Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey look at that, another chapter! I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am because I love this story. Let me know in the comments what you think because it makes my day when I hear back from someone. This chapter was interesting to write because it's poor little Frankie's perspective, which is one of the sadder ones in my opinion. Not that this chapter is sad persay, just Frankie being Frankie....Anyway. I hope you like it! Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Today was the day. Frank felt sick to his stomach as he walked into the school that morning. He had a gut wrenching feeling that something was going to go wrong. Today was the first day of performances in music class. Billie Joe was having each band perform one original song for a grade. Frank should be excited about getting to show to the class what they've put together, but he is the exact opposite. He knew that the one song they've been working on is amazing and should be a great performance, if their group would just stop fighting.

Frank and Gerard would get into a fight every time they tried to practice, Bob would complain and Mikey would constantly telling him to shut up, and Ray was desperately trying to keep everyone happy. They had managed to finish the song, but all practicing had been strained. Frank knew that individually they could nail it, but together they weren't ready to show it off. Frank was just praying that the other groups were in the same boat.

Just to Frank's dismay, whenever he reached homeroom Gerard was already sitting at their shared desk nursing a coffee. Usually Frank would want to piss him off but he just couldn't muster up the energy today. He sat down next to Gerard and put his head in his hands.

"You nervous about today too?" Gerard asked and Frank groaned.

"If we get a good grade it will be a miracle." Frank said and Gerard nodded while taking a sip of coffee. Frank wanted to ask him for a sip but couldn't do that. Just because he was stressed doesn't give him the free pass to be nice to Gerard. He wasn't allowed to be nice to Gerard.

"I think that Billie Joe will dig down deep into the depths of his black heart to give us at least a C. Anything more and he's just mocking us." Gerard said and Frank rolled his eyes. Of course Gerard didn't have any hope for the group. It was his bullshitty attitude that got them here in the first place.

Before Frank could respond though Hayley was already at the front of the class trying to start her lecture. Frank got ready to take notes and tried to think about chemistry and not his impending doom.

 

Frank had somehow managed to distract himself with actual work during chemistry. He felt proud of his notes, since he wasn't letting his brain wander he had been able to keep up the entire time. These were probably the best notes he had ever taken. Frank could only pray that during math he would have the same luck, sadly his luck had run out.

Math was torture. Gerard kept distracting him with his doodling, the pen he was using kept scratching loud enough for Frank to hear but nobody else. He could have sworn that Gerard had done it on purpose just to piss him off. Not to mention the fact that he kept doodling the dumb concepts that he had created for an album. Frank knew that Gerard was talented both in art and music, he couldn't deny that, but it pissed him off that he could write music that had deeper concepts and meanings.

He was currently the band's main lyricist, though everybody else pitched in ideas. Gerard had created this elaborate storyline about a character named The Patient who struggles with cancer and when he dies death comes to him in the form of a parade. It was a dark storyline but the art that Gerard made to go with it almost started to concern Frank. It was all oriented around death and dying and if it wasn't so incredible Frank would definitely been scared. 

Gerard had written about three or four songs. The only one that they were going to perform today was called This Is How I Disappear. Frank really did enjoy it, the harmonies were pretty sick. It was very fast paced and made Frank want to jump around while listening to it. The guitar part wasn't all that difficult, considering he was just a rhythm guitarist. Ray had a pretty sick solo that Frank knew he couldn't play but was still pretty jealous. The only sad part was that Frank knew they were going to probably butcher it and screw up the entire story line. After today's failed performance nobody would be interested in it, which was a shame because Frank knew how important it was to Gerard and how hard he had thought and worked on it.

Before Frank really realized it Math was over and they were being dismissed to lunch. Frank went straight to the band room, they had asked Billie Joe if the band could practice during lunch. He knew that they had been struggling and had agreed. Frank was the first one there and he ran to his guitar. He needed to work on the bridge because though he had it down sometimes he struggled. Once Ray got there he quickly became distracted and started talking.

"So how badly do you think we are going to do?" Frank asked and Ray shrugged. They weren't expecting much of a good response, which certainly wasn't the attitude that they needed.

"I think if we work hard now we might be able to not make a fool of ourselves." Ray said and Frank chuckled. Ray had so much hope for them, but Frank knew they would never amount to anything. Shortly after that the rest of the guys got there. Frank tried to ignore the smiles on both Gerard and Mikey's faces. They had obviously just gotten back from their daily trip to starbucks. Frank hated the fact that everyday they went to starbucks, but only because he really liked starbucks but never got the chance to go. 

"Ready to practice?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. Once everyone was set up Bob began the count and they started the song. Everything was going pretty well, they all had individually practiced a lot and it was paying off. That is until they made it to the bridge. Frank had been trying to fix the small mic that he had and he tripped on the wires that were criss crossing on the ground everywhere. He tripped and fell onto Ray who dropped his guitar and stumbled back onto the drum set. Bob fell out of his chair and at that point Mikey and Gerard were the only ones not on the floor. It wasn't the end of the world, nobody was hurt and no instruments were broken. They all were in fits of laughter and Frank couldn't feel his sides he was laughing so hard. 

The only con was that by the time they were finished laughing and cleaning up the mess they made, lunch period was over. They hadn't had a successful full run of the song before, and it was to late at this point to try again. Frank cursed himself for being so clumsy, and everyone else stopped smiling. They cleared all of their stuff off of the main stage so that the first band could set up once Billie Joe told them the order. Frank said down with his group and was going through cords and notes in his head. He hadn't realized that soon the whole class was there and everyone was listening to Billie Joe. Ray nudged him to bring him back into focus.

"Okay kiddos today is the day! Today is the day that you get to prove yourselves worthy to the music gods. Are you going to be an amazing band, or a complete flop performance. It's not up to me, it's up to you. Put on a great show and it will be a great show, do a slack job and it will be crap. I've given each group three weeks to write and perfect one song to perform today. I hope you all have been practicing outside of class as a group, because the next project requires that. Without further ado, let me introduce our first group...My Chemical Romance!" Billie Joe said with a grin. Frank groaned but still stood up and walked to the small stage at the front of the classroom. They quickly set everything up and Gerard took the main microphone. 

"Hey there. I'm Gerard and this is our band My Chemical Romance. We all know each other but I'm going to introduce us anyway. We have Bob on drums, Mikey on bass, Frank on rhythm guitar, Ray on lead guitar, and I'll be doing vocals. Um, over the past three weeks we've been working on a few different songs but the best one we have so far is called This Is How I Disappear. It's actually from the concept album that I've been creating and if you have any questions about that then I am glad to answer them. Anyway, here is our first completed song, This Is How I Disappear." Gerard said and the class grew quite. The five boys looked at each other grimly before Bob started the count off.

Frank felt like he was going to be sick. Just before they started he happened to look out at the class and spotted Jamia. She was sitting with Lindsey in the back and they weren't even watching. They were both looking down at some sheet music quietly trying to work a few things out. Frank's heart dropped, but he was almost glad she wasn't looking. Maybe she wouldn't give him so much shit about how bad their performance was.

But then the song began and all of Frank's thoughts went down the drain as he began to play the notes. The beginning wasn't half bad, they hit all the notes and Gerard started singing which captivated everyone's attention. Gerard had a unique voice that was pretty interesting. Frank could see out of the corner of his eye that Billie Joe was watching with wide eyes and was even bobbing his head along. So far so good.

But then they made it to the chorus and everything started going wrong.

It began with Mikey accidentally playing the wrong note, which lead to Bob getting off beat. Ray kept going like nothing was wrong instead of adjusting to the new tune. Frank struggled to keep up with both of them and Gerard started hesitantly looking around. The class knew that they had messed up and Frank saw that both LIndsey and Jamia were watching them now. Lindsey was chuckling but Jamia just had a look of pity on her face. Frank wanted to be angry, he wanted to be furious, but he had other problems at the moment to worry about.

After a few seconds of fumbling around trying to sync back up again, Billie Joe stood up and signalled for them to stop. The class was so quiet you could hear someone swallow. 

"Well, I see that we ran into some trouble here." Billie Joe said and the group awkwardly looked around. Frank tried to ignore the distraught expression on Gerard's face. If he didn't hate him so much he would probably feel bad for the guy. He knew how much this meant to him, he knew that he just wanted this to work out for them.

"It's nobody's fault here, but I want this to be a lesson. If you spend all of your practice time worrying about small things, then this is the result that you will have. Now I don't want you guys to take this personally, but that was a crap performance. You were going so strong at the beginning but it only took one mistake to throw the whole thing off. I recommend that after class today y'all need to stay back and discuss a few things. I will write passes for each of you but I want a fifteen minute group discussion. You may sit down." Billie Joe said and Frank slowly walked back to his seat. They didn't get any pity claps, and Frank was glad. He wasn't sure if he could handle that right now.

Needless to say the rest of the class went smoothly. The next group to go was Pete Wentz's band, Fall Out Boy. They played a song that Patrick had written called America's Suiteheart. Frank really liked the song but was pouting the entire time. He knew that there was nothing they could do anymore but it wouldn't leave him alone. The thought that he could have prevented the whole thing for failing was nagging the back of his mind the whole rest of class.

He couldn't enjoy Brendon's group, Panic! At The Disco, when they performed their song Northern Downpour, which he thought was a surprisingly saddish sounding song.

He couldn't enjoy Tyler and Josh's two man band, Twenty One Pilots, as they played their really cool song Migraine.

And worst of all, he couldn't enjoy as Lindsey and Jamia performed their original song that they hadn't come up with a name for yet. He was stuck in his head worrying about what this meant for his bands future. How the certainly wouldn't be getting a good grade, how Billie Joe's expectations for them had decreased, how he was probably dissapointed with them, and how he had to stay and talk to his group about the failure after class.

But as the class went on he realized that his disappointment started as sadness and it slowly but surely grew until his was full of rage. He was furious and wanted to beat the ever living crud out of anything and anyone. Of course Frank knew that at times he had a serious anger management issue but it hadn't come up since 6th grade when he punched a guy and got suspended to two weeks. All of a sudden though he couldn't control himself. He wanted to scream and yell and spit and punch everything. Frank knew that if he didn't calm down before the band meeting that he would lose his chill and probably end up hurting someone.

But that calm never came and soon the class was filing out except for Frank and the guys. Billie Joe made sure that everyone else was gone before he gathered them all in his office.

"So listen, I know things didn't go so well today. You made some mistakes, and that's okay. I believe that with some practice and a hell lot of effort put in by everyone, you could be the best group in here. Of course to do that you all have to get along. And I mean everyone. So, I'm going to leave the room, go relax in the teacher's lounge for a bit, and you guys are going to work this out. I don't have any classes for the next block so if you need that much time then I suggest you take it. I can't have you guys arguing and fighting every time you come to class. Understand?" Billie Joe looked at each other them and waited for a nod. Once he was satisfied he left the room and walked to the teachers lounge. 

Frank took several deep breaths as they left his office and went back to the main classroom. They all sat down in a circle and looked at each other for a few minutes waiting for someone to speak up. Finally Gerard did and Frank felt his anger boil over.

"So that sucked today but I think Billie Joe is right. If we try not to argue every damn day I think we could do awesome things." Gerard said. Frank held his tongue, he didn't have any reason to spit out insults. Not yet at least.

"Yeah. If we can just get some good mojo then I think we can be the best group here." Ray said and Frank nodded. He had calmed down a bit by channeling all of his hate towards Gerard. If he could just let all of his negative thoughts and feelings direct at him then he would be okay.

"I think we all need to address that I was the cause of the whole problem and I'm really sorry about that." Mikey said and Frank watched as Gerard shook his head.

"Mikey it's fine, you don't have to apologize. We all messed up, you don't have to take the blame." Gerard tried to comfort Mikey but he wasn't having it.

"No Gerard, if I hadn't played the wrong note then none of that would have happened." Mikey said with a huff but Gerard just wouldn't let it go.

"Mikey you-" Frank could help himself.

"No Gerard. He messed us up, just cause he's your brother doesn't mean that he is a perfect angelic child. It's okay, let him take the blame." Frank said with an icy tone and Gerard was speechless for a second. Everyone was.

"Frank shut the hell up. It's your fault, if you hadn't tried to fight every damn day then this wouldn't even be a consideration." Gerard said with venom laced in his words. That only made Frank angrier, how dare he speak to him like that.

"Well maybe if you didn't always have to be in charge of everything then I wouldn't have to try and voice my opinion! This isn't Gerard's band, this is our band!" Frank said in return and Ray tried to intervene but neither boy was listening.

"Guys calm down. We need to be reasonable here." Ray said but Gerard wasn't listening.

"I'm not trying to take control! I'm just putting in my input and letting out my best work for the group! I was just trying to do something different and new to take our band farther than the others but I guess that's not okay. I guess Frank makes all of the decisions. I guess we're just gonna be angry little demons running around and screaming at the top of our lungs and call that music!" Gerard said and Frank was ready to slap him.

"That is not at all what I meant! I meant that you're always taking charge. Whether it's your music that you write or the concepts you keep creating, it's all you! All the ideas I've thrown out there get trampled underneath the sick shit you keep creating! Who said that we were gonna write music about a freaky cancer patient who dies? Nobody cares about your fucked up obsession with death!" Frank knew that he had crossed a line but he didn't care. The anger that was flowing in his veins wasn't going to stop him as he took one last look at Gerard before grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the door. Just as he was walking down the hallway he ran into Billie Joe. Without even explaining where he was going he ran past him to the side door of the school. He didn't care how much trouble he would get in for ditching, he just ran. He jumped the fence surrounding the school parking lot and kept running until he made it home. It didn't matter that his care was still at school, he would go back for it this afternoon before his work shift. He knew that nobody was home and that was all that he wanted.

Frank ran straight to his room and slammed the door so hard that the few pictures that were hung on the walls in his room fell down. He paced furiously around the room and had his hands in his hair so that he wouldn't break anything. He did start pulling out hair and shoved his hands in his pockets. He screamed and punched pillows until he was worn out. Frank collapsed on his bed and let the sleep that he desperately needed take over his body. 

 

Frank woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around his room expecting it to be late afternoon. Instead he was scared shitless because it looked like it was morning outside. He jumped out of bed and ran to his window to look outside. Sure enough it was bright and early morning, Saturday morning. Before Frank had time to think he ran out of his room and downstairs to see his parents drinking coffee in the kitchen before they had to go to work.

"Morning sleepyhead." His mom said with a grin as Frank was still trying to shake the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened?" Frank asked and his mother and father chuckled.

"Well we both got home yesterday to find you passed out on your bed. We tried to wake you up to go to work but you didn't budge so we called Johnny and said you were sick. He said it's fine if you need to take a few days off. Are you okay?" His father explained. Frank took a sigh of relief but had to take a second to think about the answer to his father's question. Was he okay? It wasn't like him to be a heavy sleeper. He was so used to alarms waking him up all the time, why wouldn't he have woken up to his parents poking and prodding him.

"I don't know." Frank said as he took a seat at the table with them. They both looked at each other before sighing and looking back at Frank. Frank could tell that there was something they wanted to tell him, but they didn't know how it would affect him.

"We understand that you've been stressed out lately. It's partially our fault. You know that we are tight on money, so you've been working so hard to try and help us out. It's not fair, you've been working crazy hours and not getting enough time to sleep and be a kid. It's not fair to you, it's not fair to us, and it certainly isn't fair to your friends at school. We got a call from your music teacher yesterday evening telling us that you ran out of class yesterday? What happened there?" His mother asked and Frank sighed. Of course Billie Joe had told them what happened.

"I got into an argument with a guy in my band. I couldn't control myself and I knew that I crossed a line. I couldn't look at him another minute so I ditched the rest of the day and came home. I passed out once I got here. I'm sorry that I missed work. I'll make it up by doing double shifts." Frank said but his parents stopped him.

"You're taking a break from work for a while. Johnny agrees with us, you've done enough for now. You need some time to be a human being and not a workaholic. He's going to help us out a bit with some cash until we know that you're doing 100% better. You need time to sleep and catch up on school, maybe even see someone for your anger management. We can't have you picking fights at school because of lack of sleep and special treatment. I know you don't want this but it's what is best for you." Frank's Father said sternly and Frank knew not to argue. Deep down he was glad that he was going to have a break. He didn't know how much longer he could have gone without having a complete breakdown. The stress of school and the band and work were finally catching up to him. He hadn't told anybody but since yesterday he hadn't slept through the night in weeks. 

"Are you sure about this?" Frank asked just to clarify what was going to happen.

"Positive. But, we promised Mr.Armstrong that you would apologize to the boy you fought with, Gerard, before the weekend was finished. Text him, call him, invite him over, do whatever it takes. Please Frank, we need you to stay on the right path." His mother said and Frank promised that he would. Then both of them said goodbye before heading out for work. Meanwhile, Frank wouldn't be contacting Gerard at all. Instead, he was going to catch up on the much needed rest that his body desired. 

Frank crawled underneath the sheets of his bed and tried to fall asleep just to be greeted by the image of Gerard's face before he walked out of the classroom. Frank had definitely crossed a line, if not destroyed it. The face that he had last seen on Gerard was one of complete and utter hopelessness. He looked destroyed, he looked like the world around him was crashing down. Frank had obviously said something that triggered either a bad memory or something bad that had happened. No matter how hard Frank tried he couldn't get rid of the image from his mind. But, after a short while, Frank's mind shut off and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think? Should Frank apologize? Should Gerard forgive him? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in the comments what you think! Thanks again for reading! <3 <3 <3


	5. When There Was Me And You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is... I hope yall like it because this is my new favorite thing to write. Let me know what you think about it because I'm loving this so much....Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Gerard took a drag of the stolen cigarette and looked at the dingy hospital parking lot. He hated being here all the time, but he knew that he needed to be here. Elena needed him, and he needed her even if the time they spent together was short it was still time that he couldn't get back once it was gone. Elena was the only person he could really trust and tell everything to. 

Once Gerard finished his cigarette he stubbed it out on the ground and took a deep breath. It was time for him to go inside whether he wanted to or not. Without thinking twice about it he walked back into the hospital lobby and nodded at the receptionist. Everyone knew Gerard here, no matter how sad that was. The doctors and nurses let him visit Elena whenever he wanted to because even they knew the seriousness of the situation. Gerard hated it.

He had Elena's location memorized having visited her almost everyday since she arrived. Her time was slowly running out and Gerard didn't want to waste a second of it. Quickly he made it to her room and tried not to get his hopes up that she would magically be doing better. He opened the door and quietly walked into the room incase she was asleep. Luckily she wasn't and was watching something on the small TV on the wall. When she saw who entered she smiled and turned off the TV before opening her arms and begging for a hug.

"Gee! Oh it's so good to see you sweetheart!" Elena said with a squeeze and Gerard smiled. He loved Elena more than he could express into words. Even though she knew she was close to death she still was her normal self and that inspired him to never give up no matter how bleak the situation might be.

"Hi Elena. How are you doing?" Gerard hated asking the question but continued to every visit. He wanted to hear about how she was feeling, what it felt like to know that he body was shutting down and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Good baby, I'm doing good." Elena said with a smile and motioned for Gerard to sit in the chair next to the bed. Gerard sat down and Elena took his hand in hers.

"Tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is up so don't try and lie to me." Gerard sighed, Elena always knew when something was wrong just by looking at him.

"It's school. Well more like a guy at school. He-he just tries his hardest to make my life a living hell. He hates me with such passion that sometimes I worry if he is okay. Of course we're forced to sit next to each other in every class and in music we're in the same band. And, god, he's just, he's an asshole. We got into a fight at school today because we were supposed to perform for class and we messed up. Our teacher made us sit down and talk about what we can do to fix things after class and he started blaming me for everything. Then-then he told me  how sick it is that I come up with concepts for songs and albums. He said I'm a freak and that my obsession with death is creepy. I mean I understand how that's obviously disturbing but he seemed to like it while we were working on it but as soon as something messes up I'm the freak that ruined everything. It sucks." Gerard sighed. He and Mikey hadn't talked about what happened after music class, he knew that Gerard didn't want to. Mikey also knew better because he didn't want Gerard to start thinking to much about that. It's happened before and that didn't end well for anyone.

"Aww baby it's okay. It's okay to be interested in the darker things. It's what makes you unique, and if he can't understand that then you shouldn't have to associate yourself with him. If you have to work with him then you just have to stand your ground." Elena started rubbing circles on the back of Gerard's hand. She knew that it helped to calm him down and Gerard was grateful.

"Yeah I guess so." Gerard said and they sat in silence for a while. They were torn out of silence when Elena started coughing. Gerard's stomach dropped. Both of them knew that this wasn't regular coughing, this was deadly coughing. Gerard rubbed circles on Elena's back until she was better.

"Thanks babydoll." Elena said with a weak smile that Gerard returned.

"The doctors called us yesterday." Gerard said and Elena nodded. The smile on her face had been replaced with a grimace. She knew what was going on and though she rarely liked to acknowledge it she knew that she couldn't just avoid it.

"It's honestly a miracle I've made it this long. Hell, God must have a mighty plan for me." Elena said with a small smile. Gerard tried to smile but he couldn't. 

"Does it hurt?" Gerard asked and Elena sighed.

"Yes. All the time. But I can't let that ruin my day. I can't let this cancer control my life. Yes, it's going to take me away from the people I love eventually but until then I have to make the best of this damn life that I've been given." Elena said and Gerard was silenced.

He knew that Elena was dying, the doctors had even called them saying that she was given maybe three months tops. Gerard would do anything to give her more time though he knew that it was impossible.

"Gerard, honey, tell me about the concept album you've been writing. You keep mentioning it but will never tell me what it's about." Elena asked and Gerard shook his head. He didn't want Elena to hear about his ideas on death and what comes after dying. Gerard knew she was a smart woman, he didn't want her to pick up the fact that the concept is loosely based on her life, and more importantly, her death.

"I don't know...It's dark." Gerard said but Elena wasn't having any of it.

"Do I look like I care? I'm dying for crying out loud." Elena said and Gerard just sighed.  He knew he couldn't change her mind.

"Fine. So it's about a man who is just known as 'The Patient' and he has cancer and is dying. Stuff happens and he dies, which is where the Black Parade comes in. The Black Parade is basically what greets the patient as he enters the after life and what happens after death. For this man it's in the form of a parade that is decked out in funeral band gear. But the thing is this after life comes to everybody in a different way. That's the concept, exploring what the patient has been through, exploring life after death, and of course exploring what it means to be a part of the black parade. That's the concept." Gerard said with a shakey breath. He hadn't told anybody the true depth of what the concept was about. Yeah he had told the band to pitch the idea, but that was before it had really taken shape and had more meaning behind it.

"Oh, I see. So this patient, do he die in pain?" Elena asks and Gerard knows that she has already put the pieces together.

"No. He closes his eyes and that's when the Black Parade takes control." Gerard said. He wanted Elena to know that he hoped that she wouldn't go in pain.

"Gerard, I'm guessing that this album is inspired by my cancer. Am I wrong?" Elena asked and Gerard could only nod.

"I'm sorry. This was just a way for me to deal with everything." Gerard said and Elena just shook her head.

"Baby it's okay to have dark thoughts and if that is how you like to put up with them then who am I to judge? Music is an excellent way to let out feelings and thoughts and I'm so proud of you for finding that a creative outlet. I can't wait to hear some of this music of yours." Elena said and Gerard just smiled and held his tongue. There was no way that he was going to tell Elena that that might not happen due to the band not being able to get anything done as well as her internal timer counting down. So he smiled, he did what anyone would do, he changed the subject.

"I just wish that Frank would cooperate and stop blaming me for everything. We got into that argument because he kept throwing the blame on me, and I'm tired of it!" Gerard was quickly growing frustrated just thinking about Frank and Elena could only chuckle.

"Babydoll why don't you stand up for yourself and tell him. If he can just stomp all over you and get you riled up like this then why don't you just stomp back? I'm sure once you show some sort of dominance he will back off. Who knows, maybe he's just trying to get your attention..." Elena trailed off and gave Gerard a look that he didn't want to understand.

"No way. He has a girlfriend. Also I have a girlfriend." Gerard said but Elena just smiled.

"I don't know babe, you've always seemed- well I shouldn't say that." Elena said and Gerard just needed a minute to think. Did his grandmother really think he was gay?

"Really? You think I'm gay? Do you think that I'm trying to cover up my gayness with a girlfriend?" Gerard asked and Elena just smirked.

"I think you just answered your own question, but it's none of my business." Elena said and Gerard just sighed.

"Whatever. Do you really think I need to go against him? What if that doesn't work out very well." Gerard said but Elena just chuckled.

"If you don't try then you may never know. Good luck baby." Elena said and Gerard looked at his watch. It was already time for him to leave.

"Love you Elena. I'll be back tomorrow probably." Gerard said as he hugged his grandmother. She kissed his forehead and waved as he left the room. Gerard really didn't know what to do, she was right though, he needed to stand up to Frank. Especially after what he had said today, there was no way he was getting by without a few words from Gerard.

 

 

By the time Monday rolled around Gerard had already visited Elena twice and crafted the perfect speech to give to Frank. He didn't write it down or anything because that would make him look so dumb that he couldn't even imagine how Frank would respond. Instead he just made a list in his head of everything he wanted to say to Frank. He did practice it in front of Elena and she said that it was confident and strong but not so much that it made Gerard look like he was just trying to make Frank feel bad about himself. She liked it so Gerard figured he might as well give it a shot.

But he waited patiently, like a tiger watching it's prey. He didn't even talk to Frank during any of the morning classes, which he could tell kinda bothered him but not enough to say anything. After they were dismissed for lunch Gerard grabbed Mikey and they left for the usual starbucks trip. Gerard wasn't sure if he should tell Mikey his plan or not, but he did anyway.

"Mikey I need your help." Gerard said once they were driving back to the school with starbucks in hand.

"Sure thing. What's up?" Mikey asked while sipping whatever girly frappuccino he decided to get today. 

"So I want to tell Frank what's been bothering me. When do you think is the better time: During band practice or after music class?" Gerard asked and Mikey thought for a moment.

"I mean if you lectured him during practice then me or Ray or Bob could always be there to back you up, but then again after class you could have him all to yourself and say whatever you want. Maybe you could ask Billie Joe if you could talk privately during class so that he can't run away." Mikey said and that did bring up a fair point.

"Thanks Mikes. I think I'll probably do it during class because if he tries to leave then I'm not going to be able to gather enough courage to target him again. This isn't a bad thing to be doing right?" Gerard was hesitant but Mikey shook his head.

"The way he talked to you on Friday deserves a response. Knowing you it's not like you're going to make him run away crying, you're just gonna give him a heads up right?" Mikey asked and Gerard nodded. He wasn't a monster that would target Frank's weakspots, that was for another time.

By the time they made it to school both boys had finished their starbucks and had about fifteen minutes left of lunch. They walked to the cafeteria where they always sat with the guys. The table had their two spots already open but Mikey groaned when he saw who was there. Pete Wentz was next to his usual lunch place.

"Oooh Mikes, look who is waiting for you." Gerard said poking his brother's arm but Mikey just flipped him off.

"Screw you Gerard." Mikey said before sitting down at the table. Pete immediately put his arm around Mikey who almost fell out of his chair.

"Goddammit Pete stop!" Mikey said and Pete retracted his arm, but still kept a smug smile on his face.

"Okay babe whatever you say." Pete said and Mikey groaned. Gerard couldn't help but giggle as he sat down. Lindsey was next to him talking up a storm to Jamia. Gerard just watched with a grin, the two of them were such good friends. Gerard could only wish that Frank was half as nice as Jamia was. Instead Frank was sitting across from Gerard just glaring at him.

"What?" Gerard asked but Frank just shook his head and played with his fork. Gerard rolled his eyes and quickly got caught up in the conversation between Ray and Bob. They were arguing about whether Billie Joe would give then another chance or just immediately give them a bad grade for Friday's performance.

By the time lunch was over they had come to the conclusion that Billie Joe gave no mercy and that they wouldn't be getting a good grade. Seemed fair enough, and they were right.

When they walked into the music room Billie Joe had made a poster with all the bands names listed on it. They had been ranked by a scale of one to ten. Nobody was surprised to see My Chemical Romance on the bottom with a one. Gerard thought that Billie Joe was being generous in giving them a score at all. When everyone was in the room Billie Joe made them take a seat before splitting into bands.

"Hey there. So today is going to be all band work in preparation for Friday's performance. I expect good work out of everyone. Also, in case you haven't noticed this beautiful poster I made, here it is. It will change based on everyone's performances and ranks. Right now we have Fall Out Boy as the highest ranked group with a 7, Twenty One Pilots with a 6, Panic! At The Disco with a 5, and Lindsey and Jamia's duo also having a 5, then My Chemical Romance with a 1. Each week after the performances I will rank all of the bands and put the new order up here. By the end of the semester whichever band averages out to have the highest number will be the band that performs at prom. Understand?" Billie Joe said and the class was filled with an exciting buzz. Since they were all seniors prom was kinda a big deal and being the band to perform there would be pretty cool. Billie Joe knew that everyone was excited so he gave up on trying to explain anything further.

"Dismissed, go get some GOOD work done." Billie Joe said and the class went in different directions. My Chemical Romance immediately claimed the private practice room before anyone else could. Gerard walked inside and sat down on a chair and pulled out his lyric book. Between sitting with Elena and crafting his comeback to Frank he had been writing more lyrics that he was excited to share with the group. Once everyone was set up they all turned to Gerard to see what to do next. It was kinda obvious that since he had most of the ideas that he would be more or less in charge.

"So obviously this week we have to kick ass on Friday." Gerard said and everyone chuckled, even Frank which surprised him. Gerard had noticed that Frank looked a little bit different today. It almost looked like he had gotten tons of sleep because there weren't the usual black circles under his eyes.

"Also this weekend I was writing some more and I think I have a good song for Friday." Gerard said as he passed around the copies of the lyrics he had written. Yes, Gerard made copies of his work, he was very proud of his preparedness.

"Any problems with it? Tell me cause I'd hate this all to come back up after the show." Gerard said and casually looked at Frank who just flipped him off. Gerard was surprised, Frank seemed to be in a pretty good mood today.

"I got a question...what inspired this whole cancery death vibe you got going here?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed. He knew Frank was going to ask that.

"It doesn't matter." Gerard said, he wasn't ready to tell Frank. Frank sighed because he obviously wanted him to say something other then that.

"Well yeah it kinda does. Why should we be playing a song and not know where it's coming from?" Frank asked and Gerard had to admit it was a fair point.

"Yeah I get that but it doesn't really matter right now." Gerard said and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Well what if we didn't play this for Friday. Last time we played some of this concept shit it didn't work out as planned." Frank said and Gerard tried not to get offended by the way he was talking about his music. Gerard put a lot of time into writing this and he didn't like when Frank trampled over it.

"Do you have any better ideas? We have four days to learn a song and unless you already have one written then I say we should just use this." Ray said and Gerard wanted to hug him.

"I mean surely we can write a new song. How hard is it anyway, without concept crap then you can just pick a single subject and go on about that. Simple." Frank said and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"What? You don't believe me? Watch me. I'll do it right now." Frank said but Gerard stopped him. It was now or never to tell Frank his speech.

"See Frank. This is why we suck. This is why we are terrible when performing. This is why we can't play a single song through fully without messing up. It's because of shit like this. You constantly try and argue about anything and everything. I get it, I wrote a song and you want your ideas to be heard, and trust me you are heard loud and clear. The problem is we are on a tight schedule and I don't see the problem with just using the pre written music. If you want then after Friday we can just throw away the concept that I've been working on for two years. Completely trash it, because Princess Francis doesn't like it. We can use whatever you write after Friday, but please, for my own sanity, can we use this one song this week?" Gerard asked and everyone was silent. Frank was looking at him with slight wonder and Gerard didn't know why.

"You've been working on this for two years?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

"It's been an ongoing project but yeah. Ever since, well that doesn't matter. Yes, I've been writing this for two years." Gerard said and Frank's eyes grew wide. Gerard wasn't sure what to do. Frank was looking at him in awe, that was definitely a first. Gerard wasn't sure if Frank was about to hug him or tell him something, but it wasn't exactly how he thought he was going to react.

"That's really cool man. I'm sorry that I keep giving you shit. I mean if you've been doing this for two years then who am I to tell you no. Let's do it, I mean this song does look pretty cool if I can be honest." Frank said and everyone seemed slightly shocked.

"What? I can change my mind, it's not the end of the world." Frank said and everyone shook it off. Gerard then started explaining what the song was about and the general details. The whole time he could see Frank's face changing, going from awe to interest to amazement. It was scaring Gerard a little bit. They had started working on the opening chords and rhythms before Billie Joe gave them the five minute warning. They could have kept going but it took them about five minutes to pack everything up.

"This is really sick man I'm excited." Ray said and Gerard smiled. He felt like this was going to be different, they were going to impress people. Everyone had left the room except for Gerard and Frank. Gerard was collecting all of his copies and notebook and Frank was putting his guitar away. Gerard isn't sure if Frank's weird happy feeling is just a music class phase or if it is going to last a while. If Gerard can be completely honest, he hopes it doesn't last very long.

"Dude your songs are really cool and I'm sorry that I kinda lost it on Friday. I didn't really mean all that stuff I said and I know I crossed a line so I'm sorry." Frank said and it was Gerard's turn to be in shock. Frank just smirked and left the room as Gerard stood there trying to understand what just happened. Frank apologized to him. That was something Gerard never thought he would hear out of Frank Iero's mouth in his lifetime, yet here he was.

Gerard didn't know what to think so he gathered his things and went to his next class.

Friday was going to be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Frankie apologized...What's gonna happen on Friday? Let me know what you think is going to happen/what you think about the story in the comments! I love reading feedback and it helps me to write the next chapter...Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	6. Bop To The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol looks like a double update because this chapter is pretty short.....  
> ANYWAY let me know what you think because I feed off of attention ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3

To say Gerard was scared shitless would be an understatement. He was beyond scared, he was terrified. Today was the day that determined everything, it was time for the second performance. 

Usually Gerard wouldn't be concerned, but given the fact that they were the least ranked band and that the last time they performed it was a total flop he had the right to be nervous. The good thing was that Gerard and the rest of the band knew that today was going to be different. Last week they had hardly gotten anything done, but this week things had changed. They had practiced everyday in class and had even met up at Ray's house every afternoon to practice even more. Not only were they sounding good, but they were growing closer together as well. To be a well oiled machine all of the parts had to be able to work together.

Gerard wasn't sure if Billie Joe had noticed a difference or not. How could he, they had been locked in a room everyday so it wasn't like he had seen them practicing. Gerard almost hoped he hadn't noticed because that would make the performance even better. Gerard knew that they were going to blow everyone away, which is why he wanted to go first.

Of course everyone else in the band thought that going first was a terrible idea, they didn't see it the same way Gerard did.

"Guys think about it, we know that we are going to kill it, so why don't we go ahead and raise the bar before anyone else can?" Gerard had said Thursday afternoon at Ray's house.

"I don't know man, what if going first is bad karma for us and we ruin it all over again?" Bob asked but Gerard just shook his head.

"Nothing is going to go bad. We've worked our asses off this week, there is no reason why we should do anything less than perfect tomorrow." Gerard said and everybody had to agree with him on that. The song sounded great, they really had improved greatly in one week. Though if you asked any of them if felt more like one month of work.

"Fine. Let's do it. But if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you Gerard." Frank said and Gerard nodded, he knew they were going to do fine. Gerard had sensed a change in Frank over the past week, maybe it was the fact that he was with him almost 12 hours a day, but they seemed to be getting more comfortable around one another. They weren't anywhere near being friends, but they could stand being in the same room. Even though they didn't necessarily enjoy one another's company, they were able to put that aside while working on music. They became a well oiled machine at that point.

Gerard was ready when he left lunch and walked towards the music room. He knew that they were going to nail it and Billie Joe could move their band higher up on the board. He was determined to have My Chemical Romance at the top of the chart by the end of the semester.

When he got to the music room a few people from the other bands were milling about, checking instruments, messing with one another. He spotted Lindsey in the back fumbling with her bass. They hadn't talked much, not in a bad way, just in a 'I'm busy with school' kinda way. Gerard wasn't concerned because when he walked over to her she put her bass down and gave him a big hug.

"Hey babe. You ready for today?" Gerard asked and Lindsey smiled. Gerard loved when she smiled and showed off her teeth. They were naturally straight and beautiful and sometimes Gerard even felt jealous. He had weird baby sized teeth. 

"Yeah, the real question is are you ready?" Lindsey asked and Gerard couldn't say he didn't see the concern she had on her face. She had been there when they had messed up, surely she thought that it wasn't going well.

"Totally. We've been working twice as hard to make up for last week." Gerard said and Lindsey smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"There's Jamia, and also the guys. Yall better go talk things out and make sure everyone is on the same page." Lindsey said and Gerard smiled before walking over to the group. Frank tried to tell Jamia something but she was already walking away. Gerard couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face.

"Hey, I know it's not my place, but don't worry about her right now. Prove to her that you deserve attention by blowing them away today." Gerard said to Frank and Frank nodded. Gerard knew that he had taken what he said seriously. After a second Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

"You're right. I can prove to her that I'm not worth being ignored, I'm a fuckin beast." Frank said and Gerard just rolled his eyes. Not entirely what he meant but if that's what Frank believed then he wasn't going to squash his feelings.

"Hey everybody listen up. Today I'm letting you all decide the order because I spilled my coffee and have to go get some more. I'll be back in five minutes and I expect the first band to be set and ready when I get back." Billie Joe said before rushing out of the room. Everyone was silent for a minute as they waited for someone to volunteer. Gerard figured that he might as well since nobody else wanted to.

"We'll go." Gerard said and he heard the band groan slightly, yet they still went to get their stuff.

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" Brendon asked with a cocky grin. Gerard usually liked Brendon but right now  he wanted to slap him.

"We're fuckin ready. The question is can you handle it?" Gerard asked and he heard someone in the back say 'sick burn.' Gerard chuckled at Brendon's shocked face. He turned to see that the guys were set and ready. He walked to the stage and made sure that the mic was ready.

"Y'all ready for this?" Gerard asked the guys while turning his back to the class. 

"I was born ready." Mikey said with a grin and Gerard just chuckled.

"I think we have this." Ray said and Gerard nodded.

"Of course we do." Gerard said and everyone smiled.

"Hey, if we get the highest rank today then after school I'll treat everyone to food." Bob said and that's what really motivated them. They would do anything for free food.

"You're on. If not then I'll but everyone food." Gerard said. They shook on it and turned back to the class. Just then Billie Joe walked into the room with a cup of coffee. When he saw who was on stage Gerard could sense his confusion.

"Are you sure about this boys?" Billie Joe asked and Gerard nodded. He was starting to get tired of people doubting them. He was ready to prove them all wrong with this performance.

"Okay. Everyone take notes, this is what happens when you have to make up for a bad performance." Billie Joe said and Gerard wasn't very happy with that.

"What does that mean?" Frank asked beating Gerard to it.

"I mean that if you do a bad job then that's what happens when you get derailed. But if you do good then that's what happens when you put your mind to something. Prove me wrong when I saw you can't do this." Billie Joe said. Gerard hated him in that moment, he had the nerve to say something like that to them, they were going to blow his fucking mind. Gerard nodded to the doorway where his friend James was waiting. They needed his help on keyboard for this song and he had already asked Billie Joe if that was okay. When Billie Joe saw him walk in he nodded letting Gerard know that it was okay.

"Hey so this is our friend James Dewees. He is helping us out for this song. He'll be playing keyboard. We're My Chemical Romance and this song is called 'Welcome To The Black Parade.' Do it James." Gerard said and James nodded. He started the song with a G note that made Gerard shiver slightly. He knew what this song meant, this was the song that introduced the black parade, the song that was the transition for the patient to enter the afterlife, the song where he dies and finds out what's next.

_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said son when, you grow up_

_Will you be, the saviour of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned_

 

_He said will you defeat them_

_Your demons and all the non-believers_

_The plans they have made_

 

_Because one day I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade_

 

 

And that was all it took. 

Gerard immediately felt the vibe change once the drums and guitars came in. The song shifted from a simple piano to a full on band. A crazy band at that. He started belting the words and watched as Billie Joe's expression changed. Any sign of doubt had been erased and he looked rather impressed. Gerard knew that they had changed his mind. As Gerard continued to sing he looked at his classmates. They were loving this, most of them jamming out to the music. He saw Lindsey in the back was smiling with a crazy grin and before Gerard could stop himself he winked at her. She blushed and smiled back at him.

The song was rushing between the group. They all knew that they were killing it. Mikey didn't leave his stationary spot but he was bobbing to the song. Ray was headbanging and causing his hair to go all over the place. Bob was going crazy on the drums playing like the set was on fire. James was playing the keyboard like his life depended on it. Frank was jumping around and doing whatever he felt and Gerard was just strutting around the stage and watching it all take place. Of course all of them were smiling like crazy while they played, they had finally found the groove that they had been lacking.

By the time the song was coming to a close the band had started to settle down. Soon it was just Bob playing a beat in the back and the song was over. When they finished the room was silent for a few seconds before everyone started clapping. Lindsey blew Gerard a kiss and Gerard blew one back. After the class had more or less settled down and stopped clapping Billie Joe was the only one still standing. He slowed down his clapping until he was the only one.

"Well, you proved me wrong. Very nice job boys, I think we can all say that you have redeemed yourselves." Billie Joe said and Gerard grinned. He wanted to tell Billie Joe that 'Fuck yeah we redeemed ourselves' but he knew that wouldn't end well.

"Thank you." Gerard said and Billie Joe smiled, it was a genuine smile that Gerard couldn't help but to cherish, he knew that they had changed his mind and he was proud of them.

"So...who wants to go next?" Billie Joe asked and nobody raised their hand. They knew they couldn't top that performance, but eventually Billie Joe picked someone.

 

By the time the rest of the groups had finished Billie Joe stood up on the stage once again.

"I have to say I am very impressed. All of you have improved greatly since last week. Now, feel free to take this personally or you can brush it off but I have to rank you guys now. I just want you all to know that you guys rocked it today." Billie Joe said as he rearranged the board. Gerard grinned as he moved My Chemical Romance to the top of the list. Next to last week's score he put a new score. He started at the bottom of the rankings and moved up.

This week the bottom was Fall Out Boy with a 4. Then Lindsey and Jamia with a 5. Next it was Panic! At The Disco with a 7. Twenty One Pilots was second with a 8 and My Chemical Romance was at the top with a 9.

"I'm very proud with you guys. Now, have a great weekend because Monday I have a special announcement." Billie Joe said and everyone scattered. Gerard waited for the guys and they all were smiling.

"Looks like we're getting free food from Bob." Frank said and everyone laughed, including Bob.

"Okay but can we talk about Billie Joe's reaction. His face was priceless!" Ray said with a grin.

"He was totally impressed with us." Mikey said and everyone nodded.

"I told you guys we could do this." Gerard said and though they didn't want to admit it Gerard was right.

"I know that I was being a shithead on Monday but seriously Gerard, it wouldn't have been a third of that performance if we hadn't used your song. Your music is actually really cool." Frank said sheepishly and Gerard just smiled.

"Nah, It was because of you guys that it was good." Gerard said but Bob called him out.

"Bullshit Gerard! You know your song rocked so just let us compliment you for once!" Bob said and everyone laughed.

Gerard had to admit it felt good.

 

 

After school the guys all went to the local diner for the food Bob had promised. Bob seemed a little less excited about it now but was insistent that he treat them all. Lucky for Bob they weren't completely starving so it didn't cost a fortune.

"To us!" Frank said with a grin as he raised his coke to a toast. Gerard giggled and put up his chocolate milkshake. Once everyone had 'toasted' whatever drink they had they began to eat. It was all fun and games with casual conversation. Gerard almost thought that Frank was starting to warm up on him, he wasn't that bad of a guy. And if Gerard could be honest he needed a friend like Frank around.

But of course he would never admit that to him.

Not yet at least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh what does that ending mean? I don't know, you don't know, nobody knows...  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	7. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again...pretty pumped for this   
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

Love at first sight is a concept that few actually believe in. Some might say it is impossible to find love at first sight because that would be solely based on looks alone, others could argue that it is in fact possible because of the overpowering feelings that took over them at that point in time. Whether you believe it or not, it doesn't really matter.

Pete Wentz would be lying if he said he didn't feel something take over him the minute he saw Mikey Way. 

If you were to ask him about it now, he would blush and then laugh about how dumb he felt in that moment. In his words, it was so fucking surreal and felt as if a giant mass had been pushed onto his shoulders and wouldn't leave until he talked to him. Of course, the aftermath of these feelings were not the best way to go to achieve any kind of good relationship.

Pete was at a loss, he had made the worst possible impression on Mikey, which resulted in him hating everything that had to do with Pete. Pete couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness whenever he thought about that day. Ever since he had been trying to make up for it, but Mikey wasn't having it. 

That left Pete in his current situation, crying in his room like he did every time he saw something that reminded him of the younger Way. Pete hated himself in these moments, it showed his weaknesses on full display. Everyday he tried to mask his rather shy and emotional personality with loud and assholish vibes that made people either love him or hate him. 

And right now, Mikey hated him, more than Pete thought was possible.

If Pete could go back and change things he would, but he can't. So now, he's stuck in his own personal hell that is the person you love wanting nothing to do with him.

Poor Pete, crushed by the realization that love at first sight cannot exist, because if it did he wouldn't be feeling this way.

 

 

Pete was nervous, he had finally been caught crying by his parents, who were shocked to say the least. His parents had thought that he was some rebel teenager that wanted nothing to do with rules and society and just wanted to see the world burn. They didn't expect to hear him crying in his bedroom about some boy not wanting to be his friend.

Let's just say that they didn't know much about their son, but they were willing to learn.

After a long and painful conversation, his parents had learned that he was gay, longing for someone that didn't want him, and used a persona to trick the world around him that he couldn't care less about anything. His mother had cried and his father didn't know what to do about both of them crying so he opted to rub their backs until they stopped.

Of course, after learning these things, both his parents agreed that he needed to see his guidance counselor about this. Pete wanted to cry even more after hearing that they had scheduled for him to go and talk to him on Monday morning. The last thing Pete wanted to do was go and talk with Mr.Ramsay about his gay feelings towards a straight boy that hated his guts. But, Pete couldn't avoid it now and had to suffer the consequences.

So here Pete was, at school thirty minutes early so that he could awkwardly avoid eye contact with the Janitor while he waited for Mr.Ramsay to get here. After about ten minutes of pretending to do something on his phone, Mr.Ramsay walked into the school and greeted Pete with a grin. Pete returned the smile halfheartedly and followed the man to his office. Once there, Mr.Ramsay unlocked the door and ushered Pete inside. After both men had settled down into their respective chairs, Mr.Ramsay opened up the email that Pete's parents had sent him requesting that the two of them meet.

"So Pete, sounds like you're having a bit of trouble. What's going on?" Pete tried to avoid eye contact but failed and decided he needed to talk if he wanted any help.

"Well, yeah. I've just been really stressed lately with school and stuff and my parents want to make sure my grades don't slip." Pete said, and he wasn't completely lying. He had been stressed, just not really about his school work. Mr.Ramsay just waited for him to say something else and after several seconds of silence he cleared his throat.

"Pete, don't lie to me. I'm just trying to help you out, and I can't do that if you aren't honest with me." Pete's eyes widened, how had he known that he was lying?

"I don't know what you're talking about, I told you the truth." Pete said but he knew the game was up and Mr.Ramsay was on to him.

"Well it says here that your parents found you crying in your room after school Friday about some boy who has broken your heart. They didn't say a name, just that they hoped you would be willing to talk about it with me. So, tell me, who's on your mind." Mr.Ramsay waited and Pete just groaned. Of course his parents had told him everything, why would he think they wouldn't. He took a deep breath while trying to phrase what he wanted to say.

"The truth, I've fallen for a guy who thinks I'm an asshole. I messed up whenever we met and now he hates my guts and I don't know what to do. I've tried fixing things but he refuses to listen. Sometimes it just gets to me and I lose control. That's why they found me." Pete sighed and waited while Mr.Ramsay processed what he said.

"First of all, I'm going to pretend you didn't just cuss in front of an administrator. Second, thank you for being honest with me, it's really appreciated. Thirdly, I think that it's good that you've at least tried to change things, but if he isn't willing to change things then I think it's time to just try and drop it. I know that's harder said than done, but it might have to happen." Pete didn't want to start crying in Mr.Ramsay's office, but he felt like that was a pretty good possibility if even the guidance counselor didn't have any suggestions.

"But what if I physically cannot drop it. What if it feels as if it's glued to the inside of my eyelids and everytime I so much as blink it's there and I can't get it to go away." Pete was hoping that he would see how much he needed something good, but was dissapointed yet again.

"Pete, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I just don't think it's really all that healthy to think of it this often. You're what, eighteen years old more or less, about to graduate high school and move on to bigger and better things. That means that you are going to have to grow up, and growing up means being able to let people who cannot help you go. Please, don't make this more difficult for yourself." Mr.Ramsay was trying to end the conversation, and therefore the meeting, but Pete refused to accept defeat.

"No, I can't just let him go. I just need him to talk to me, that's all. I need this sir, you don't understand." Pete was desperate and Mr.Ramsay wasn't listening, instead he was scrolling through other emails on his computer.

"Pete, son, you're gonna have to realize something sooner or later, sometimes things just aren't meant to be. I was in a similar situation that you are in now years ago. I fell in love with a woman who didn't feel the same, it just took her longer to realize that. Don't make the mistakes I did, don't force someone into marrying you just to end up with years of love and happiness thrown back in your face. Please, listen to me when I say this isn't a good idea." Mr.Ramsay was trying to hide the bitterness in his tone but was failing miserably. 

"Just because your wife left you doesn't mean that it's going to end the same way for me. I believe that things can change, and I thought that being the teacher I'm supposed to turn to for support and guidance I find that you are very shitty at your job." Pete said before getting up and storming out of the room.

 

Pete rushed down the hallways, kids were just starting to arrive and he knew just where he could have some peace and quiet to himself. He raced towards the band room and knocked on the door. When Billie Joe saw who was there he opened the door and wordlessly walked back into his office. Pete would oftentimes come in a jam out in the private studio before school. Sometimes because he felt like it, but mostly just to distract himself from the heartbreak. 

Pete rushed with his bass into the room and slammed the door. He plugged up to the amp and turned it up as loud as it would go. He strummed the notes so hard that he was almost worried that they might break. Over and over again he tried to keep the thoughts of the Way boy out of his mind, but each time they would start to fade he would hit a note that brought them back again in full force. Pete felt himself teetering over the edge of sanity, and almost as if he had lost control of his body, he ripped off his bass and slammed it into the ground. When that didn't satisfy him enough he then threw it at the wall. But nothing was helping so he started throwing it again and again until his hands were bloody and the bass was in pieces. After Pete gained control again he started crying as he looked at his precious instrument was nothing more than shards of wood and metal. 

He had lost it, and nobody was willing to help him. He had taken the one thing that he loved, other than Mikey, and destroyed it. He couldn't just pretend like everything was fine, and he couldn't ignore the ache in his chest any longer. He had to make a change, much more drastic than the ones he had been making before.

Pete picked up his backpack and started putting all of the shards of his bass inside. Once he had collected all the pieces and cleaned up what he could, he wiped the last tears from his eyes and left the private room. When he was back in the classroom he saw a shocked Billie Joe with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Pete, you good?" Billie Joe asked as Pete made his way towards the door.

"Fucking great." Pete said before leaving the room without a second glance. And for the first time in a long time, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye I'm back.  
> This was pretty fun to write, especially after reading all the chapters previous to this one. It kinda gave me an excited adrenaline rush, therefore making it so much easier to write.  
> I've created a basic outline for the rest of this story and I can't help but wish it was finished so that I could read it myself, but alas, I have to keep working.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments because I love hearing feedback!  
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	8. We're All In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update? lol, from zero writing in over three months to two updates in the span of a few hours... that's gotta be a new record.  
> Thanks for reading<3 <3 <3

Lindsey's hands were shaking, her lips were quivering, and tears were forming in her eyes. She felt like she was about to let it all go and just cry, but was trying to be strong and keep it in. She hated feeling this way, like she was trapped. It felt as if she were drowning in a pool of her dark thoughts and feelings that she just couldn't ignore. Being a teenage girl means love and lust for people that in the long run probably mean nothing, but Lindsey just couldn't shake the feelings that were fighting to break out into the world and rear their ugly heads.

Lindsey was in love with the one person she shouldn't be, and she couldn't help it at all.

Just then, everything inside of Lindsey let go, and the feelings and tears burst out of her like a dam bursting out of its confines. 

She was home alone, nobody would ever know that this had happened. While usually that would be good for Lindsey, it wasn't helping her feel any better.

The problem with Lindsey was that whenever she became emotional, she made reckless decisions. Whether it be turning on loud music and breaking things, or eating everything in the house, it never really ended well for her. This time was no different, except while she was doing it Lindsey knew that this was worse than anything she had ever done before.

Cursing at herself, she immediately regretted pulling out her phone and calling the only person on her mind. While it was ringing Lindsey tried to think of something to say that would make sense for calling, but she came up empty. Before she could hang up, someone answered the phone.

"Hey Lindsey! How are you?" Jamia's voice rang out into the room through the speakerphone. Lindsey took a deep breath before taking the biggest risk of her life.

"Jamia, I need to tell you something I've been holding in since the day we met." Lindsey waited for a reaction, she knew that her voice was a wreck and there was no way that Jamia was going to think that everything was fine. Lindsey didn't know what to expect, but the response she got wasn't something she was ready for, or all that excited about.

"I'm on my way over." The line cut off after that and Lindsey burst into tears. Jamia was on her way, now Lindsey had to confess how she felt, otherwise Jamia would probably think that something was seriously wrong with her and she wouldn't speak to her again. Lindsey had dug herself into a pretty big hole now, and she didn't have a way out.

 

Before Lindsey knew it, Jamia was knocking on the front door. She tried calming herself down as she walked to open it, but failed miserably and probably just made things worse. After an awkwardly long amount of time, Lindsey finally opened the door and Jamia walked inside with a concerned look on her face. Lindsey noticed that she was carrying two Starbucks cups with her and two cartons of Lindsey's favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream. LIndsey wanted to cry just at how sweet the gesture was, but she was able to control herself for once.

"What's wrong. I brought coffee and ice cream if it will help." Jamia said with a concerned yet serious face that Lindsey just couldn't help but to find incredibly adorable.

"Thank you, you don't understand how much this helps make things easier." Lindsey said as they walked towards her bedroom. She wasn't lying, having Jamia come immediately bringing food made Lindsey realize that this wasn't as bad as it could be. Things could end up going really really well. Or things could backfire and Jamia would hate her forever. 

"Spill." Jamia said once they were sitting underneath the warm covers of Lindsey's bed, eating ice cream and sipping on coffee. Lindsey put down her carton and turned so that she was sitting and facing Jamia. If she was going to do this, she wanted to see Jamia's face, good or bad. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say this because it's been the only thing on my mind for months. I can't stop thinking about you, to the point where it scares me. Your smile makes me feel butterflies, your laugh makes me want to cry, and the fact that you support me with everything I do just makes me so happy it hurts. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I've fallen for you, and I've fallen hard. So hard that I'm willing to risk everything just so that you know how I feel." 

There was a silence, a long and stressful silence. Lindsey felt tears brewing, but held them back until Jamia responded. Jamia sat there, stunned into silence. A million thoughts running through her mind as she processed everything Lindsey had just told her. Lindsey waited, and while at first she thought she could handle it, the longer the silence went on the worse she got. Once her hands started shaking Jamia kicked into action.

"You mean that?" Jamia's response was quiet, just barely over a whisper as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lindsey's hands were shaking and her voice was cracking, but she proudly confessed how she felt, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

"Yes, I mean that. I mean that so much that I called you in the middle of a panic attack, one of many I've had. I mean that so much that even if you don't feel the same I'll know that I love you but I love you so much that I can respect your decisions. I mean that so much that I am willing to do anything and everything to make you as happy as I physically can, because you make me happier than anyone I've ever known." 

There was another silence, except this time, Lindsey couldn't help but see the tears rolling down Jamia's cheeks.

"You love me?" Jamia asked, looking into Lindsey's eyes for confirmation. Lindsey paused, she hadn't realized that she had said that. She prayed that Jamia felt the same way, because otherwise things wouldn't end well for them.

"With every ounce of my being." Lindsey said, and bravely wiped the tear off of Jamia's kiss. As she pulled her hand away Jamia grabbed it and put it back on her face. They looked at each other, not realizing that they were slowly inching closer and closer together until they were nose to nose.

"I love you too." Jamia said, and that was it. That was all Lindsey needed before pulling Jamia closer so that their lips met. They collided and kissed for what felt like an eternity. It was simple but filled with a passion that neither one of them could describe. When they finally pulled away, they just looked at each other again, but there was something different. Lindsey saw a gleam in Jamia's eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Lindsey said with blushed cheeks as she sat back a bit, giving Jamia a bit of space. Jamia blushed and tucked the stray hairs behind her ears.

"Same. But what does this mean? What about Frank and Gerard? What can we do?" Jamia asked with a concerned look. Lindsey internally cursed herself, she had completely forgot about Gerard, and Frank if she was honest.

"I don't know, but I guess it's really up to you. If you want to stay with Frank I will understand, I just know that now I can't stay with Gerard. Not only because we just technically cheated on them, but also because I can't love him anymore." Lindsey said and Jamia nodded.

"I can't stay with Frank, it's been a long time since I've been able to say anything along the lines of love for him. I used to, but I don't anymore." Lindsey nodded, then gingerly scooted closer to Jamia. Jamia looked at her with a grin and leaned into her open arms. Lindsey just couldn't shake the feeling that this was right, Jamia snuggled in her arms, both of them happier than they thought was possible.

"We're just gonna have to end it with them. I hate to cut them off like this, but I have to think about myself for a minute, think about you, think about everything that's happened." Lindsey said and Jamia giggled, still in shock of the events that took place. She didn't think this was what was going to happen when she came over, but she sure was glad that it did.

"We have to do it in person, there's no way that any other way is fair to them." Jamia said. They thought for a minute. Lindsey was thinking about when would be the best time, and what exactly to do. Going out to lunch or dinner would be unfair, leaving one of them to pay for food just to end with disappointment. If they don't go somewhere to do it, they surely couldn't do it at school, that would cause embarrassment to the other. The best choice would to be to either go to their house or invite them over, then do what has to be done. There was no way to avoid it anymore, it had to happen so that the two of them could move on, and Lindsey and Jamia would be happy and not feel guilty.

"Would it be better or worse if we broke up with them at the same time." Jamia said and Lindsey thought about it. It had it's pros and cons.

"Would we be in the same room, or just at the same time." Lindsey waited as Jamia tried to weigh each option.

"Probably best if we did it separately, I don't know what kind of reaction Frank is going to have and I would hate for him to lash out on you or Gerard. He already totures him enough." Jamia said and Lindsey nodded before kissing Jamia's head. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy she could finally do that.

"You know if he tries to hurt you I will kill him." Lindsey said and Jamia giggled. 

"I know, and if Gerard does anything bad I will teach him not to mess with my girl." Jamia said and Lindsey snorted. Just trying to picture Gerard punching or hurting her made her laugh. He was such a softie, there was no way he could do that. But Frank on the other hand, she was actually scared for what could happen there.

"We have to do it this week though. Monday might be the best bet. Go ahead and get it over with." Jamia nodded, it was better to rip off the band-aid rather than let it sit.

"Monday it is, by Tuesday we can be free." Jamia said and Lindsey smiled.

"It's gonna be so hard at school on Monday not to kiss you, it's already so hard not to kiss you." Lindsey said and Jamia just smirked at her.

"Oh really?" Jamia smiled and Lindsey kissed her nose, a sweet gesture that made both of them blush.

"Look at you, you little watermelon." Lindsey said and Jamia kissed her again. Lindsey was glad that she had initiated something, but was confused as to why she didn't get mad at her for insulting her.

"I only did that to make you shut up, Cherry Bomb." Jamia said and Lindsey just laughed, so lucky to be able to call Jamia hers after so long of pining for the one person she thought she could never have. 

"I love you, little melon." Lindsey said, and before Jamia could respond, they heard Lindsey's parents arrive at home downstairs. With one more quick kiss, Jamia jumped out of bed and started cleaning up their uneaten ice cream and coffee. Lindsey helped her, and before they left her room Lindsey stole one more kiss before walking Jamia downstairs and outside to where her car was parked.

"See you tomorrow baby." Lindsey said and Jamia blushed before pulling out of the driveway and driving home. Lindsey watched her car until it was out of sight, and before going inside did a happy dance that was so embarrassing she had to stop and go inside before anyone saw her.

From what could have been a horrible day, everything was going well for Lindsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> look at that  
> another update  
> hope you liked it, comment what you think  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	9. What Time Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello  
> Updated again!  
> Hope you like it, this one introduces one of my favorite parts of this story....  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

Gerard ran into the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. It was Monday, so he knew he was destined to be late to at least one class. After looking around the room, he realized he wasn't the only tardy student. Billie Joe was drinking his coffee at the front of the room having a conversation with Tyler while the rest of the students just milled about the instruments. Gerard didn't see Frank anywhere, not that he cared he was just observant like that. Sure enough, there was a thud on the door and Billie Joe walked over to open it.

"Nice of you to join us today Frank." Billie Joe said, which earned a chuckle from the rest of the class. Frank barged in with a flustered face as he took his usual seat with the rest of the guys. Even though they knew there was no practice today, they all sat with one another. Billie Joe encouraged it anyway, something about band members bonding created a better flow. He wasn't wrong, Gerard had noticed that the more the guys hung out outside of class, the better they performed and practiced. It had become a daily routine to go to Ray's after school to practice.

"Okie dokie. If everyone could take their seats that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you thank you." Billie Joe waited for everyone to settle down before continuing.

"So, here's the dealio kiddos, this year the school has put yours truly in charge of the Spring play. Exciting right! Wrong. But, I'm planning to change that." There were some hushed laughs around the room. Nobody here, except for maybe Patrick or Brendon would be interested in doing the school play. Gerard caught Frank's eye and they both grinned, which wasn't normal, but greatly appreciated on both ends.

"I know, laugh all you want, but jokes on you. This year, since I am your fearless leader, I am requiring all of my students to audition for the musical." Billie Joe couldn't help but grin as he saw the look of horror across the room. How dare he make his music students participate in a musical, unheard of.

"Wait, I thought you said play?" Joe asked from across the room. Gerard felt his stomach drop whenever Billie Joe flashed Joe a devilish grin.

"Did I say that, I meant musical. It's a musical, you know, with singing and dancing and all that jazz. Anyway, as I was saying, all of you are required to audition for a grade. Failure to do so will result in an automatic failure for the class. Understood? I take this musical very seriously if you can't already tell." Billie Joe said and everyone nodded. The mood had been zapped from the room, except for Billie Joe who was as chipper as ever at the front of the room with his coffee and mischievous smile.

"So, what's it about?" Ray asked and Gerard didn't even want to know the answer based on how excited their teacher was becoming. Yeah, he had been the singer for his little band in one class, but there was no way he could get up and sing in front of the entire student population. What if his audition sucked or his voice cracked? He could never recover.

"Boy am I glad you asked. I've been very generous by making this trailer for you all. Remember, I'm just a man who teaches high school music, so don't expect any sort of oscar worthy performances, that's for you all later." Billie Joe said before turning on the smartboard and walking over to his computer to pull up the video he had made.

"Josh, cut the lights will you. Everybody keep quiet, I have an assignment after you finish this." And with that Billie Joe pressed play on his homemade movie and Gerard could only watch in fear of what the man had in store for them.

 

" _Hi, I'm Billie Joe Armstrong, your favorite music teacher. This year, as many of you already know, I have been chosen to direct the annual Spring play. I'm honored to have been chosen, and really excited for what is gonna go down in the next few months. As director, I've decided that we are going to be putting on a musical, written by a fellow student. A good friend of mine, who chose to have their name anonymous, presented this musical to me in the form of a concept album a few weeks ago. I was blown away, so much so that I asked their permission to modify it so that it was suitable for a musical. They agreed and here we are, with some work that I think is pretty damn good. So, without further ado, I have created this short video that goes through the basic plotline of the show, with a teaser of a few musical numbers, and a basic introduction of the main characters. Being the solo kind of guy I am, I did this all by myself at my house this weekend, so forgive me if it is a bit rough, hopefully you will get the idea. Now, I present,_ **Love Is The Word** _."_

 

Gerard tried to zone out, but to his dismay, the video was actually quite entertaining once he saw Billie Joe on the screen talking to himself in different costumes, a few of them supposedly women.

 

" _Zach Graves and Evan Morwood don't talk. Zach, being the school playboy, doesn't have any reason to talk to Evan Morwood, the shy kid in his French class. That is, until one day whenever Zach passes Evan a note that changes everything..."_

 

Gerard chuckles as Billie Joe shows up on the screen in a cheap blonde wig while trying (and failing) to repeat a French poem. The glass giggles, and Billie Joe is smiling in the back with his coffee.

 

" _Julia Zou and Bleu Montgomery are Evan's best friends. When Zach asks Evan to go on a date, Evan turns to the girls for their best advice. While they are skeptical of Zach's intentions, they wish him the best of luck and promise to be by his side no matter what."_

 

Billie Joe appears on screen in the worst costume yet. He has a long red wig with bright pink lipstick and a purple dress. The screen splits, a fancy editing tool allows him to be two "different" people on the video. The other character is another girl, but slightly less horrifying. The hair is just long and black with green lipstick and a black dress. Still not great, but not as scarring. The two girls are laughing about something, nobody really knows what.

 

_"Kit Spencer and Alex Johnson broke up, and haven't talked since. They want to be together again, but just can't handle the pressure. When Alex tries to get Kit back, things don't go according to plan."_

 

The screen flashes several images. One, a crude photoshop of Billie Joe kissing himself, in two different costumes. Another is Billie Joe in a guy's costume sitting alone in a corner. Then it cuts to another photoshop kiss, but this time a girl and guy character. Gerard looks around the class and is relieved to see that he isn't the only confused person.

 

" **Love Is The Word** _, a show of love and loss, with a few songs along the way. Do your friends a favor, your families a favor, YOURSELF a favor, and AUDITION!"_

 

 

With that the screen showed an explosion with Billie Joe smiling at the end and it was over. Gerard was speechless, the whole class was. Then, from the back of the room, Frank started slow clapping, which caused everyone else to do the same. Billie Joe walked to the front and took a little bow before smiling and signaling Josh to turn back on the lights.

"So, who wants to audition?" Billie Joe asked, nobody raised their hand of course.

"Okay, better wording, who wants to pass this class by auditioning?" Everyone's hands shot into the air.

"That's better. Now, I want everyone to pull out a sheet of paper and write a reflection on the show's plot, or at least whatever the plot you think it is based on this video. Then I want you to write down what role or position you would be interested in having for the show. Roles are the characters, positions are stage crew, lighting, set design, etc. You have five minutes to complete and hand it to me. Begin." Billie Joe then sat on his stool at the front as the class began to create their lists.

Gerard didn't have a clue about what this show was about, nonetheless what role he would like.

When he only had two minutes left, he scribbled something down for the plot and set designer for a position. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself with any sort of speaking, or singing, part. He handed the paper to Billie Joe before sitting down, noticing that Frank was aggressively writing something down on his sheet.

 

 

 

Frank was confused to say the least. This 'musical' that Billie Joe was trying was going to be different, that's for sure. Frank had no idea what the plot was, so he just made something up on his paper. Once he was satisfied with what he had created, he pondered what sort of spot interested him. Sure, he could take the easy way out and opt for stage crew or something, but his gut instinct was to write down a character. 

Frank figured he could easily get a secondary character, with him being a senior and a fairly decent singer. But, even though it was a longshot, he wanted to write down the lead, Zach, for some reason. He couldn't explain it, just something inside of him felt like that was meant for him. 

"What the hell, why not." Frank muttered as he wrote Zach Graves on his paper. He surely couldn't lose anything from this, maybe it would catch Jamia's attention for once. She was still ignoring him, and the worst part was that he was getting used to it now, it didn't hurt so much anymore.

It didn't matter thought, he turned his paper in to Billie Joe and packed up his stuff just as the bell was ringing. Billie Joe showed them today that this year was about to get much more interesting.

But Frank knew he could handle it, certainly some musical wasn't going to ruin his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you think! I know that the 'musical' plotline doesn't make much sense, but I have it all figured out. I started writing it down and lowkey want to make another fic about it, but probably won't just due to priorities...  
> ANYWAY   
> let me know what you think and what you liked/disliked about it in the comments  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	10. Fabulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy  
> It's break, which hopefully means more updates....I'm loving this so far  
> A longer chapter this time, a new view point  
> Hope you like it  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for reading <3 <3

Billie Joe wasn't expecting a large turnout. He knew his senior music class would be there because he was requiring it, but other than that he wasn't sure who would actually be interested in the show. He had announced when auditions would be held on the morning announcements, it was just whether anyone listened or not.

He closed and locked his classroom once the dismissal bell rang and quickly walked to the auditorium. Auditions didn't start for another thirty minutes and he was going to meet the writer of the show for a few quick notes before allowing students inside. The writer, one of Billie Joe's junior students, wanted to stay anonymous throughout the audition process. Billie Joe had asked why but the only answered he received was 'it's better this way'. He stopped questioning and just went along with it.

"Hey Harper." Billie Joe said once he saw the student in question waiting outside of the auditorium. Harper smiled and picked his binder and bookbag off of the floor before following Billie Joe inside.

"So, are you gonna hide out in here during auditions?" Billie Joe asked as they walked to the front of the stage where a small table was set up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait outside until other people show up so that they don't walk into some random kid sitting in the middle. I'm thinking that I can text you if I like someone or not." Harper said and Billie Joe nodded. 

"How many people do you think are gonna try out? I announced auditions on the news show but there wasn't enough time to put up posters or something." Billie Joe was nervous, which was something foreign to him and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I think there's gonna be a few people. I heard a group of guys talking about it at lunch which kinda surprised me because they didn't seem like the kind of people who would audition for the school musical, but I could be wrong." Harper said after he opened his binder and started organizing papers on the table. Billie Joe hoped that there was going to be more than just his senior class. They were great and all, but he at least wanted to see if anyone else would show up.

Mentally, Billie Joe had planned out exactly what he wanted for each role. He knew what they needed to more  or less look like, but that was subject to change, as well as the range they should have vocally.

"I think we need to go over the eight main characters and what we are looking for for them." Harper said and Billie Joe nodded. They sat down and Harper pulled out a sheet while Billie Joe pulled up his notes on his phone. He had never really been a paper and pencil notes kind of person so he had put them on his phone during a teachers meeting.

"Zach Graves. I was thinking someone who can have the popular guy looks, but also be the shy kid who is scared to talk to his crush. He's got to be able to stand out in a crowd but occasionally be found in the corners of a room. You get that?" Harper looked to Billie Joe for feedback. Billie Joe nodded, he had been thinking the same thing.

"His range is fairly average, but there's one or two high notes that he has to be able to hit. Nothing to major though." Billie Joe said and Harper wrote something down in his notebook before moving on.

"Evan Morwood, the complete opposite. He's the shy kid that you wouldn't expect to see anywhere other than the corner. He's a wallflower, kinda out there, not quite up to speed with everyone else, yet once you get to know him he opens up and you just can't seem to get him to stop." Billie Joe nodded while scrolling to see his vocal parts. 

"Evan has a solo song to himself, so he has to be able to carry the stage by himself. I think though if his character is more isolated in that way then the solo could be a good sign of him opening up more. Just something to consider." Harper nodded and wrote a note down before shuffling his papers.

"Julia Zou, she's gotta be cool and nice, but also a bitch when she has to. Sassy, yet likeable. Sarcastic and smart. Edgy but to the point where it works." Billie Joe agreed, he actually had a few people in mind.

"She's got a wide range, but that's just for harmonies so she just has to be able to sing and sing out." 

"Okay, Bleu Montgomery. She's the girl you go to when you need to just talk. Calm and inviting, and willing to listen. Kinda quiet, but talks when she feels it's important."

"Bleu doesn't sing except for in the ensemble. She's just average singer, but carries the melody."

"Kit Spencer. He's kind of like Zach but a bit more out there. While Zach is able to hide away from time to time, Kit is always in the spotlight whether he wants it or not. But, he has a soft side, which is how he manages to get friends." 

"He signs backup with a few solo lines here and there. Got to have a deeper range though."

"Alex Johnson. Boy, this guy. He's got to be nerdy, yet still cool at the same time. This one has to be a special kind of person because the character goes through a lot. Someone who is able to portray what happens in a way that is relatable." Billie Joe had a good guess on who he wanted to play Alex, he just hoped he held up his personality in his singing.

"Alex has a solo, kinda like with Evan he needs to open up a bit in his song." 

"Jefferson Millis, my personal favorite. He's everyone's wannabe best friend. Willing to stand up for his buddies, no matter what it takes. Very outspoken about his opinions and isn't afraid of what anyone thinks." Billie Joe had one person in mind for this role. He was ready to just give it to him at this point, he fit both the appearance and the vocal requirements. At this point the deciding factor was just if he could act at all.

"I already have someone in mind for this. The guy in question already meets the vocal range, he just has to be able to act." Harper chuckled, he had an idea of someone he would enjoy seeing in this role.

"Last but not least, Edgar Morris. He is like Jefferson, except he starts as the bully and transitions into a pal. Not much to it other than he has to look like he can take someone down." Billie Joe nodded, but he wanted to make a small adjustment.

"What if he looked more nerdy than normal. Not over the top, but just, you wouldn't expect him to lash out on anyone so when he does it kind of surprises you. That way, once he becomes more a friend it feels like he's found a place where he fits in." Harper thought for a minute before agreeing.

"That wouldn't be half bad actually, let's do it." They both put notes next to the character before checking on any last minute things they needed to go over. 

"I think that's everything, any final questions or concerns?" Billie Joe asked and Harper shook his head. Billie Joe remembered one thing he had to confirm before Harper left.

"Just to confirm, girls are reading the Julia monologue and boys are reading the Alex one?" Harper nodded and handed Billie Joe a few sheets.

"Just give them these, I've already picked out the parts. As long as you have what you need to hear for music, that's it." Billie Joe nodded and pulled the sheets out of his bag. With that, they were ready.

"Guess I better go let them in now." Billie Joe said and Harper nodded while setting his stuff up in a random seat in the audience. He walked backstage so that he could be outside with the rest of the students. 

"This better be worth all the time and effort it took to get here." Billie Joe muttered as he unlocked the auditorium doors. He slowly opened them and was greeted with a large group of kids. Billie Joe was shocked, it seemed like the entire student population was in the hall. He spotted Harper in the back with a huge grin. Both of them were surprised to see so many people, but were certainly overjoyed.

"Hey everyone. You ready for some auditions?" Billie Joe got a roar of laughter and 'yes' in response. He smiled and moved out of the way so that they students could pile into the room. There were way more than he was expecting, they were gonna be here a while.

 

 

"Next!" Billie Joe shouted. They had been auditioning for two hours already, and while he was impressed with a few, he hadn't seen what he really wanted. Harper had been texting him throughout the auditions, and together they had already cast several minor roles. None of Billie Joe's seniors had come through yet, so he was waiting out on casting anything major until then.

"Name, grade, and role you are interested in." Billie Joe said as a boy and a girl took the stage. The girl seemed nervous, but the boy looked confident.

"I'm Stephanie Beyers, a junior, and interested in the role of Bleu Montgomery." Billie Joe nodded, handing her a paper to sing for.

"I'm Chris Thompson, junior, interested in Zach Graves." Billie Joe refrained from rolling his eyes. This guy, Chris, was trying to sound confident but ended up looking like an asshole. He handed him a sheet for Zach and waited for the two of them to start reading lines.

"Ready when you are. Start at the top of the sheet, Stephanie read for Julia and Chris read for Alex." Billie Joe checked his phone after feeling the buzz of Harper's text.

 

_Stephanie seems okay for Bleu but I don't like Chris. He's a douche._

Billie Joe chuckled, even Harper had picked up on Chris's attitude. He looked up to see Stephanie and Chris about to start and put his phone away.

 

**"Alex, I'm so sorry about all of this. Honestly, I didn't mean on any of this happening. Please, you've got to believe me. I can't lose you after all we've been through."**

**"Julia, you took the one thing from me that I cared about. Don't you dare try and tell me this was an accident. Don't try and tell me that everything will be okay. And if you think that things can go back to normal...you better think again."**

**"Alex, please, I'm begging you, you've got to believe me."**

**"No Julia, just leave. You got what you wanted, now leave me alone."**

**"Alex,"**

**"NO JULIA. LEAVE."**

 

Billie Joe was pleasantly surprised by Chris's performance, and disappointed by Stephanie's. She had been bland, not really putting any emotion into what she was saying. While Chris had shown he was better than Billie Joe had initially thought, he still hadn't been main character quality. Billie Joe put a note next to Chris's name on his sheet, he could be a minor character if he passed the vocal portion.

"Thank you. Stephanie, if you could sing for Bleu, Chris if you could sing for Zach. Bleu goes first." Billie Joe signalled to the kid who was at the piano. He had volunteered to play for auditions and Billie Joe was grateful. The music started, and Billie Joe waited to hear Stephanie sing.

But almost immediately after she started, Billie Joe wanted her to stop.

It sounded like cats scratching a chalkboard, and he hated to say it, but she seemed so proud of her voice that just wasn't cutting it.

Once she finished Billie Joe gave her a grin, that she probably thought meant a good thing, but was the exact opposite.

"Thank you Stephanie. Chris, you're up." Billie Joe really hoped that Chris would pull through just so that he could forget about what he had just heard.

 

Luckily, he wasn't half bad.

 

Billie Joe saw another text from Harper appear on his phone and he discreetly checked to see what it said.

 

_Chris changed my mind. Maybe he won't be that bad as a minor character._

 

Billie Joe marked his name and thanked the two of them as they walked off the stage. Billie Joe was ready for some of his seniors to show up so that he could cast his main characters. He was getting antsy, and the crowd of students was starting to thin out.

"Next!" Billie Joe shouted, for probably the hundredth time today.

When he saw the two people who appeared on stage, he wanted to cry tears of joy. It was the two people he had been waiting to see all day, the two people who he was most excited about casting, because whether they liked it or not, they were going to be cast in main roles.

"Name, grade, interested role." Billie Joe grabbed the papers they would need, he was going to make them sing for the parts he wanted to cast.

"Frank Iero, senior, Zach Graves." Billie Joe hid his grin with his hand, everything was going according to his masterplan.

"Gerard Way, senior, uh just some background guy, or a set designer." Billie Joe was speechless for a second. Gerard wanted to be a background character, or set designer? Billie Joe had almost been certain that he would have wanted to sing or something. But it didn't matter what he wanted, Billie Joe already had him cast.

"Okay boys. Frank, you will read for Zach, Gerard for Evan. Then you will sing for the same roles. Begin when you are ready." Billie Joe said as he handed them their papers. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent Harper an excited text.

 

_These two, Zach and Evan. I can see it now, they both fit the vocal requirements and appearance. Just trust me on this, they are what we need.  
_

Seconds later he got a text back from Harper.

 

_You sure? I'm trusting you on this, but the Gerard guy doesn't seem that interested in being on stage. Also, just from what I've noticed, they don't seem to have the chemistry that Zach and Evan need._

 

Billie Joe internally groaned, he knew that Gerard would be perfect for the role no matter what, and though they weren't the best of friends he was positive they could pretend.

 

_Just trust me, I know what I'm doing._

 

Billie Joe pocketed his phone and waited for what would be the best audition of the day. At least he thought it would be, if it wasn't then he would fail both of them, just because he could.

 

**"What do you want Zach. You don't talk to guys like me, especially by asking them to meet in the parking lot through a passed note in class."**

**"Uh, well, you see, I'm kinda nervous about all of this."**

**"You, nervous? That's a shocker."**

**"Huh, I know right. But, this isn't about that. This is my way of asking if you would be interested in dinner Friday night. Maybe go see a movie after that."**

**"Dinner and a movie? Isn't that what a date consists of? Is this you asking me on a date?"**

**"Maybe. Depends on what you say."**

**"Wow, Zach Graves, nervous about asking someone out on a date. Am I dead?"**

**"No, but please Evan, just tell me if you'll go with me or not."**

**"I guess I will, but only if you promise it's just dinner and a movie, not just an elaborate one night stand."**

**"I promise, I'm not trying to do any of that. Just dinner and a movie, nothing more."**

**"Okay. You can pick me up at six."**

 

Billie Joe had to sit on his hands to stop himself from clapping. It had gone perfectly, almost natural for the two boys. They had worked so well together, he was genuinely confused as to why the two of them didn't regularly get along. 

"Thank you. Now if you can just sing the two verses from your sheet music that would be great." Billie Joe signalled to the piano who began playing. When Gerard started with the first verse he seemed a bit shakey, but by the end was hitting every note, including the high ones that Billie Joe hadn't thought he could do.

Frank on the other hand was as suave as he could be, nailing the high notes and low notes. By the end of the short duet, a few students in the audience were clapping. Billie Joe had to refrain, being the director and everything he had to maintain unbiased to their performance.

"Thanks guys." Billie Joe said as they walked off stage. He hadn't missed Gerard's blush whenever the audience clapped, or the smile that flashed across Frank's face. He felt a buzz from Harper.

 

_You were right. Cast both of them._

 

Billie Joe grinned. Everything was going to plan, and he was ready for a show that would blow everyone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3


	11. Work This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy  
> sooo, this chapter... been waiting for it for a while.  
> Hope you like it!   
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

_We gotta do it now...._

 

Lindsey sighed as she checked her message from Jamia. She was right, now was their best chance. It was lunch, everyone was at the table, they could easily just sneak out into the hallway and do it. But, that meant that they then had to go to music together, although they might not have to interact at all while they were there...

 

_What about music?_

 

Lindsey texted Jamia as she paced in the bathroom. She was hiding out until they made plans, not wanting to rush into something that wasn't supposed to happen. They had agreed that they would do it at the same time, just seperate locations. Lindsey was gonna find Gerard once he and Mikey came back from their Starbucks run, and Jamia was going to ask to speak to Frank privately. 

 

_I talked to Billie Joe, he doesn't know the whole thing but I just asked if we could not interact with their band. He's cool with it, we're having band rehearsal anyway._

 

Lindsey nodded even though Jamia couldn't see her. This was going to be fine, everyone would be fine. Frank and Gerard might not be, but they will at least have each other. Like that helped anything.

 

_Okay, Gerard is on his way in the front, here goes nothing. <3 <3_

 

Lindsey frantically typed out the message before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom. Sure enough, Gerard and Mikey walked into the front doors, Starbucks in hand, and were laughing about something. Lindsey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and though she tried not to, she checked it quickly.

 

_Good luck baby, you can do this <3_

 

Lindsey grinned, and with that much needed pep, she walked over to the brothers. Mikey smirked and quickly walked towards the cafeteria. Gerard smiled as Lindsey approached him and she gave him her best smile, but it wasn't for him really, it was for the girl who had given her the courage she needed to do this.

"Hey Gerard, I need to tell you something." Lindsey waited for his reaction, and he surprised her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"Me too, I got you something." Lindsey felt her stomach drop, this wasn't a good start.

"Why don't you go first then." Lindsey didn't know what else to say, although she really didn't want him to give her something just for her to break up with him in response.

"No you go first, you brought it up first. Besides, mine's not much, just something I thought you might like." Gerard said while moving the two of them to sit on one of the benches in the hallway. Lindsey nodded as she sat down, taking another deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

"Why don't we say it at the same time, get them out of the way." Lindsey said and Gerard smiled, thankfully. She just couldn't help it, she wasn't ready to see his face once she ended things. 

"Okay, count of three," Lindsey nodded.

"One," She could do this.

"Two," No, she couldn't. It wasn't fair to Gerard.

"Three." Fuck it, she loved Jamia, who cares if it was fair or not.

"I want to break up."

"I bought you a new sketchbook."

Lindsey watched as Gerard's face went from happy, to shocked, to sad, to distraught. She felt a part of her break, the part that still cared for Gerard. She knew this wasn't the best way to do things, and she should have considered his side, but now that it was out there she couldn't do anything about it. She saw tears welling in his eyes, looking at her begging her not to mean what she was saying.

"Y-you serious?" Gerard said, not caring that his voice was high and cracking. Tears were threatening to fall down his face, but he was using everything he had to keep it together.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just, I don't feel anything for you. I never really did, well, take that back, I did. But, well, now I don't think so. Actually scratch that, I KNOW I don't. I mean, hold on." Lindsey was scrambling, trying to fix this. She had said all the wrong things in a panic and if Gerard had looked before, he looked wrecked now.

"That didn't sound right. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't love you anymore." Lindsey thought for a moment and knew that that was even worse then her ramblings. Gerard was crushed, that much was obvious, but Lindsey could tell that he wasn't in a good place, something else had happened, and now it was all starting to hit him.

"Oh, okay. I guess, well, here." Gerard awkwardly pulled a shopping bag out of his bookbag and left in on the bench next to Lindsey. He shakily stood up, and without looking back, walked straight out of the front door. Lindsey felt tears running down her cheeks, that hadn't gone well at all. She watched as Gerard stumbled towards the parking lot, before dropping to the ground and yelling. She wanted to go and comfort him, but knew that would make things worse. She tore her gaze away from him and opened the bag. Inside was a fresh sketchbook, that Gerard had gotten Lindsey's name engraved into the front in gold font. It was beautiful, and not cheap. Lindsey felt worse than before, but it was done and she couldn't go back.

So instead, she picked up the sketchbook and walked to the bathrooms. She picked the biggest stall, technically for the handicapped, and sat in the corner holding the sketchbook to her chest. She pulled out her phone and typed a quick text to Jamia before throwing in on the floor and watching it clatter across the stall.

 

 

_It's done..._

 

Jamia looked at the message from Lindsey and internally groaned. She could tell from the wording of the message that Lindsey wasn't doing good. Meanwhile, she was waiting for Frank to meet her in the hallway. She had texted him, watching from the window of the cafeteria door, as he read the first message from her in over two months. She watched as he read it, dropped his drink, and began scrambling to grab everything he had before sprinting out of the room. She was quite surprised by his reaction, but guessed it was expected after the silence he had been receiving from her.

Once she saw him running, she quickly darted into the Janitor's closet down the closest hall. She didn't really have a plan. Was she going to let him in with her? Was she going to just walk out of the closet and tell him in the hallway? Where was she going to go afterwards? 

It didn't matter because he texted her and she had to answer so that she could get this over with.

 

_Where are you?_

 

Jamia took a few deep breaths before deciding on what she was going to do.

 

_Janitors closet, C hall._

 

She figured he might as well just come in here, save the awkwardness. Though she felt kind of bad, this did seem to lead on that something might happen. She couldn't change her mind now. Seconds after the text was sent, Frank opened the door and walked into the closet with her. He smiled, but she could tell it was forced.

"Hey." Frank stood there, about three feet away, waiting to see where this was going.

"Hey Frank." Jamia said with an awkward wave. She wanted to facepalm, why did she wave?

"So...it's been a while." Frank said and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. Once upon a time Jamia used to think that was the hottest thing, but now she realized it was just a nervous tick that he had. Funny what love can do to a person.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. At first I really didn't mean for that to happen." Jamia said and Frank perked up.

"At first?" He questioned and Jamia groaned. She hadn't meant it like that, but it wasn't lying.

"Yeah, at first. The silence, I guess if that's what we want to call it, originated whenever I lost my phone. But then whenever I found it, well, I didn't need to really talk." Jamia hoped he believed her lie. She never lost her phone, she had never forgotten to talk to him. She had purposely ignored his texts and calls because she had been texting and calling Lindsey instead.

"Bullshit. I can tell you're lying." Frank said and Jamia groaned. Now she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Fine. I wasn't talking to you because I didn't want to. Listen Frank, I'm sorry about everything. I just, I met someone. I know it was wrong to keep you along, but I wish I hadn't because now we're here in a janitor's closet after months of not talking and I have to find the nicest way to break up with you. I'm sorry." Jamia said in a rush, not really knowing what she was saying exactly, just a general idea. Frank's face dropped, Jamia knew that he was upset, but hoped that maybe the lack of talking had cushioned the blow.

"I knew this was coming, I guess I just didn't want to face it. I guess I should have just grew some balls and done it myself. I'm sorry." Frank said and Jamia was the one to be surprised. She hadn't expected him to try and blame himself for this, because it was all on her.

"No, it's all my fault so don't blame yourself. It's just, I've met someone that I never thought I would fall for, but I did. I promise it was never something you did, you were great. I just, I never realized that I liked someone like this..." Jamia faltered, not really knowing how she had managed to turn this into her coming out. Was she really going to reveal to Frank that she might be a lesbian? Or at least bisexual?

"Someone like what? Someone tall and buff? Someone with more money? Someone more handsome? What do they have that I don't?" Frank seemed exasperated, and Jamia felt guilty for making him believe that it was something he could control.

"A vagina." Jamia muttered softly, hoping that he hadn't heard it. He had heard it, or at least heard something.

"A what?" Frank pressed on, and Jamia took a deep breath.

"A vagina. It's a girl. I might be a lesbian, or bi, but just, not into guys." Jamia said, with confidence that she didn't know she had.

"Oh, well, I guess that changes things." Frank said, and to Jamia's surprise, he smiled. It wasn't a full on toothy grin, but it was more of a smirk that he couldn't contain. Jamia grinned slightly, hoping this was a good sign.

"Again, I'm so sorry Frank. Really, you were the best boyfriend a girl could have, I just, don't really feel the same way." Jamia said and Frank nodded, starting to chuckle a bit.

"What?" Jamia asked, not sure if this was good or not.

"I'm just kind of relieved. I mean, yeah it sucks that my girlfriend, or now ex, had put me in this dark place of ignorance and shit, just to find out that she's gay. It's a big relief actually. I thought that I had done something, I've been blaming myself for all of this the whole time." Frank said with a giggle. Jamia smiled, and though she wasn't sure if it would help, she opened her arms for a hug. Frank noticed, and to Jamia's relief, accepted the hug. They hugged for a few minutes, almost as if a final goodbye, before pulling apart.

"So, I understand if you say no, but can we still at least be on good terms. We don't have to be friends, but just, not hating one another." Jamia asked and Frank nodded.

"For sure, but only if you tell me who this girl is." Frank said with a smirk and Jamia paled. Frank noticed and gave her a questioning glance.

"Uh, well. That's the thing." Jamia stumbled over her words and Frank put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. She took a few deep breaths and Frank gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's, uh, well, It's Lindsey. We uh, well, we both have liked each other for a while, and, well, she told me how she felt and since I felt the same we decided it was best to end things with you and Gerard so that we could just figure things out." Jamia said and Frank nodded, still rubbing her shoulder. From what Jamia could tell, he wasn't mad, and she was thankful.

"Well, the best of luck to you two. I just hope Gerard doesn't crash and burn. Almost feel bad for the guy, almost." Frank said with a chuckle and Jamia sighed.

"Frank, here's the thing about Gerard, you gotta let it go with him. Please, try not to harass him, he's struggling." Jamia said and Frank scoffed.

"I'm struggling too, but I'll see what I can do. Lately, I don't know, but I guess we've become on more friendly terms. The band and everything I guess." Frank said and Jamia nodded. She just hoped that Frank would take it easy on him, he really needed it.

"Well, I guess since this is done, we can get out of this closet?" Jamia said and Frank nodded. He picked up his bag and opened the door. They both slipped out and stood in the hallway for a minute.

"Well, I gotta go find Lindsey, I don't think things with Gerard went well." Jamia said and Frank nodded.

"Wait, you both broke up with us at the same time?" Frank asked and Jamia nodded. He shook his head before shrugging.

"In hindsight, probably not the best plan, but we can't change that now." Jamia said and Frank chuckled.

"I won't hold you back anymore I guess, go get your girl, and tell her I said hi." Frank said before turning and walking back into the cafeteria. Jamia smiled, it was over, and they were gonna be fine.

Now, she had to find Lindsey.

 

 

 

Gerard was crying in his car, like the idiot he was. He had texted Mikey that he might be late to music, but he would still be there. Mikey had asked why, and though Gerard wanted to just straight up tell him, he couldn't put it into words yet. He just said he wasn't feeling good and Mikey left it at that.

Gerard was crushed.

He didn't know what to do.

She didn't love him anymore.

But, the most surprising thing to Gerard, he had realized as he lay in the backseat of his car, he didn't love her either.

Sure, he was crazy about her, and would do anything for her, he didn't love her. 

Gerard hurt, that much was obvious, but he knew, deep down, that he would get over this fairly quickly. Something inside of him had gone off long ago, something that made him realize that things with Lindsey were good, but not great. Something was off, and though he had tried to just push it all down, it was evident that Lindsey felt it too. 

Gerard lay there for a little bit longer before wiping his eyes and getting up. He looked at his reflection in the small window before getting out and walking back inside.

It hurt, and it would for a while, but right now, he was at peace with everything. He couldn't hate Lindsey, and he couldn't hold this against him. She didn't love him, and he could tell she truly loved someone else, so why should he hold a grudge. 

Everything was going to be okay for Gerard Way, someday.

 

 

 

Frank sat back down at the lunch table, laughing slightly at everyone's shocked face.

"What happened?" Mikey asked and Frank sighed. He was willing to admit his breakup, but was he going to announce Gerard's?" No, he wasn't. It wasn't his place.

"Jamia just broke up with me. Turns out she's fallen for a girl, and who am I to get in the way of that." Frank said, not meaning to sound as bitter as he did. Ray put his arm on Frank's shoulder, but Frank didn't need it.

"You okay man?" Mikey asked and Frank nodded, meaning it.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm gonna still be her friend, as long as she wants to be mine. Surprisingly, I'm okay with all of this. I guess I saw it coming for a long time, so it's not much of a shock. It actually is better, now I don't have to worry that I've done something to cause her to ignore me. I think everything is gonna be okay." Frank said and the rest of the guys nodded.

This was a good thing, now Frank could solely focus on work and music, and no more crying himself to sleep.

But the only thing that was really racing through his mind was his worry for his other bandmate.

What about Gerard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you like how they took it? How about how the girls broke it off? Let me know in the comments!  
> ALSO   
> potential double update today, but don't hold my word to it. If not today then tomorrow.  
> I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am!  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	12. You Are The Music In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE LOOK AT ME HAHAH  
> hahahahhahhaha I love/hate this chapter, you'll see why
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> okay, well, I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

_No_

 

_No_

 

_NO_

 

 

Gerard's whole body was shaking, his legs were numb, and if it weren't for Elena's boney fingers clinging on to his, then his fingers would be as well. She was struggling to breath, and so was Gerard but for a completely different reason.

"Elena, stay with me, come on, you got this." Gerard kept chanting, starting soft but slowly growing louder with every second.

"G-g-e-r-r-a-r-d." Elena could barely get the name out, breaths were labored and heavy. Gerard could barely see through his tears.

"Elena, I'm here. Don't leave me, the doctor can help you. Please, don't let go." Gerard was squeezing her hands, but he could feel her slowly loosening her grip.

"Stop that, no, keep holding tight. Don't let go, I'll never forgive you if you let me go." Gerard's fingers were starting to slip, they were shaking out of her weak grip.

"G-g-e-e.." Elena faltered off and Gerard let go of her hands to hold her face. He was inches away from her, gently tapping her cheeks to keep her eyes open.

"Elena, don't die on me, I'll never forgive you. Don't do this, don't do this." Gerard never broke eye contact, and Elena kept up with him. Though her breaths were failing, her eyes were alive and strong. Gerard wouldn't look away, and neither would she.

"Come on Elena, stay with me. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. In and out." Gerard kept chanting, doing anything and everything he could to keep her breathing. It seemed to be working, until she tried to speak.

"G-e-e, l-e-e-t..." Elena faltered but Gerard wouldn't let her give up that easily.

"What is it?"

"G-e-e, l-e-e-t-t m-e-e.." Gerard shook her cheeks, trying to keep her eyes from drifting shut.

"What is it Elena, tell me."

"L-e-t-t m-e-e g-o-o." Elena said, but Gerard didn't want to hear it. He was crying, even harder than he thought possible.

"No, you can't go, not now, not ever. I can't keep going without you, I need you. Please, don't do this." Gerard was shouting, and though Elena was trying to stay with him, she was fading fast. 

"I w-a-n-n-t t-o." Elena was stuttering worse than before. Gerard was watching her every move, every breath, every shudder.

"Elena, I can't do this, don't do this to me." Gerard watched as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"I'm ready." Elena said, the only clear words she had said in hours. Gerard felt her take her final breath, before she closed her eyes for the last time. Gerard was stunned silent, motionless as he held tight to her face, already starting to cool. He could physically feel the life drain from her body, the pulse in her neck was gone. It wasn't until Gerard heard a bird chirp through the window till he snapped out of his daze. He stared down at her cold body in his hands, and he completely lost it. 

He collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her shriveled hands, shaking the entire bed with his sobs. The tears burned, both his face and his throat. He couldn't see, there was a ringing in his ears, and it felt like his lungs were on fire. He couldn't tell how long he had been like this, time seemed to stand still. Nothing else mattered, the only person that he had ever loved had died in his arms, his inspiration, his muse, his spirit. 

She was gone, and Gerard felt a part of him die with her, as cliche as it sounds.

Gerard was lost, and he was seperate from the world around him.

He never noticed the doctors and nurses coming into the room.

He never noticed Mikey and his parents come into the room, crying at the scene in front of them.

He never noticed the security guards prying him from her body, or them leading him to his parents car in the parking lot.

He never noticed the car ride home, or the leading of him to his room.

He didn't notice any of this, and only came to his senses what felt like years later when he was finally all cried out. He had only stopped crying to sleep when his body gave out on him, but woke up crying the next day.

 

It had been four days of crying and devastation before Gerard was finally done. He came back to earth, and left his room.

When he entered the kitchen, his family was milling about making breakfast. Mikey was pouring milk into his cereal, his mother was putting fruits into the blender, and his father was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Gerard, hey." Mikey said cautiously whenever he noticed his brother standing in the doorway. Both of his parents turned to him with gentle smiles on their face. Gerard tried to give them a smile, but could only muster up a grimace.

"How are you? Well, we know how you are, but, well, what are you up for?" His mother asked and Gerard sighed. He didn't know, he couldn't feel anything other than the pressure resting in his chest.

"I-I'm processing." Gerard said, faltering slightly after not talking for almost five days. His throat was dry and it burned to speak or swallow. He knew he looked awful, and he felt awful, but just couldn't muster up the energy to bathe or eat.

"Well, if you need anything, call me. Your father is leaving for work in a few, Mikey is off to school, and I have to go into the office for a bit. You can make some breakfast if you're hungry, or take a shower. Please, do whatever you have to do to start feeling anything. I know it's hard, it's been hard on everyone. I'm so sorry that this had to happen baby." His mother pulled him into a hug as she tried to his the cracking in her voice. Gerard closed his eyes and stood there with her for a few minutes before his Father cleared his throat and they separated.

"Gerard, if you are up for it, the funeral is going to be next week. We know that if you can't make it you don't have to. She wouldn't mind if you missed it." Gerard's father gave him a glance and Gerard nodded. With that, his father gave him a quick hug before saying goodbye and heading off to work. Several minutes after that, Gerard's mother grabbed her workbag and smoothie before giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. It was just Gerard and Mikey in the kitchen, neither boy really knowing what to do or say.

"Hey Gee, I'm sorry about everything." Mikey said but Gerard just sighed and sat at the table.

"She died, she's gone. She died in my arms, oh god, she died and I was the last thing she saw." Gerard said, breaking the silence. Mikey looked up at his brother, who had his head in his hands, slowly rocking back and forth. Mikey walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders, stilling him.

"Gerard, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure she loved seeing you before leaving us. She probably was very happy." Mikey said, trying to lighten his brother's spirits. Gerard shoved his hands off of his shoulders and stood up. Mikey saw tears running down his cheeks angrily. Mikey started slowly backing up, Gerard looking like a rabid dog ready to snap.

"She was in pain Mikey, she couldn't breathe. I was there, I could have helped her. I never even thought to call the doctor, It's my fault. I could have saved her. Now, she's dead, and I'll never be able to talk to her again. It's all. My. Fault." Gerard hissed and Mikey backed up until he was against the wall. Gerard was slowly inching forward, and Mikey was concerned for his safety. There was a look in Gerard's eyes that he had never seen before, pure rage.

"Gerard, it's gonna all be okay. She's in a better place, she no longer has to hurt or suffer. Everything is going to be okay." Mikey squeaked out, but Gerard wasn't listening, his hands were starting to shake and he had them clenched into fists.

"You don't get it do you! Get it through your head Mikey, she's dead! I killed her! I didn't call for help, and now she's dead! It's all my fault! I killed her!" Gerard was screaming, he punched the wall next to Mikey's head, just barely missing his face. Mikey ducked down out of the way and slipped out from between Gerard and the wall. He tried to pull Gerard's arms behind his back, but wasn't strong enough to hold him back. Gerard turned and swung at Mikey, but Mikey ducked down just in time.

"Gerard! Stop this! You couldn't have saved her! She was too late to be saved! Don't blame yourself, it makes things worse!" Mikey screamed and tried to get Gerard to calm down, but he was shaking so much that Mikey couldn't grab a hold of him. Gerard was pacing, punching the walls and tables and anything in his way. It wasn't until he punched the window that he stopped. The window shattered, and Gerard collapses to the floor clutching his hand. Mikey rushed over and checked the damage. He wanted to throw up whenever he saw Gerard's hand. It was bloody and covered with shards of glass. His fingers were purple and gushing blood, his pinky stretched to an angle that couldn't be healthy. Mikey pulled him up, but not getting very far. Gerard was dead weight so he dragged him towards the couch and propped him up. Gerard was silent, just tears streaming down his cheeks. Mikey rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a damp rag before walked over to Gerard and starting to clean him up. He carefully started to pull the glass shards out of his hand, but couldn't get them all. When Mikey started to pull him to his feet, Gerard started to come back.

"Where are you going? What are you trying to do?" Gerard croaked out and Mikey just grunted as he helped Gerard to his feet.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital to get your hand checked out." Mikey said and Gerard stopped him. 

"No, I'm not going back there." Gerard said and Mikey stopped. He wasn't going to fight Gerard, not after what had already happened.

"Okay, then you get the rest of the glass out." Mikey said while looking at Gerard. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it, but that was his problem. 

Mikey wasn't angry about Gerard going crazy on him, it was expected. Mikey knew that it wasn't going to be the last time, not until Gerard was able to get over Elena, which would be a while. He just knew that as his brother, he had to look out for him and forgive anything that happens. He watched as Gerard tried to flex his fingers, but then whimpered and kept his hand in a loose fist. Gerard looked up to Mikey with a sympathetic look and Mikey sighed. He handed Gerard a damp rag, that was covered in drying blood. Gerard took it and gingerly wrapped his hand.

"Thank you Mikey. I'm so sorry." Gerard said in barely a whisper, it was all he could manage with his throat. Mikey nodded before picking up his bookbag and cursing at the time.

"Hey, I gotta go to school, already missed first block. Call me if you need anything and I'll be here. Bye Gee." Mikey said and Gerard could only nod. Once Mikey was gone he looked down at his hand before looking at the window he punched out. He had knocked out three full panes, which he would have been impressed with if it were any other situation.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the broken window. He sighed, wincing as he repositioned his hand. He knew that he would need to go to the hospital, there was no way he could get all the glass out. But, there was something inside him that refused to let that happen, he couldn't go back there. He would just have to deal with it until his parents forced him to go, which would probably be as soon as they saw the broken window and his towel covered hand.

But that wouldn't happen until later, so Gerard sat there, staring at the shattered glass.

And for the first time since Elena died, he smiled.

The broken glass represented his sanity, and that motherfucker was shattered everywhere.

Gerard was broken, and it was gonna take a village to fix him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> what do you think?  
> double update, two, well, not very happy chapters....  
> Let me know what you think on both of them if you feel like it, because I would love that...  
> But, well, obviously tell me what you think about this one because it was almost fun to write, and I know how bad that sounds
> 
> So I hope you "liked it" if you catch my drift because you know like the content isn't something to love but I mean if you appreciate the execution then let me know.
> 
> Oh god somebody stop me from rambling
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3
> 
> Merry Christmas btw


	13. Humuhumunukunukuapua'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying not to update just so that this story wouldn't all be finished by next week but....  
> I CAN'T HELP IT   
> I woke up this morning with lots of positive feedback and I just did a little happy dance before immediately writing this chapter  
> So....I hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3

Mikey had dropped a bomb on the lunch table. Everyone was silent, they couldn't find the right words to respond, or change the subject, or anything really.

"Sorry, now it's awkward. I uh, well, just figured you should know why Gerard isn't here, and why when he gets back he might be out of it." Mikey said awkwardly while rummaging through his lunchbag. Ray was the first to break the silence.

"It's okay man, just as long as we know we can try and help him." Ray said hopefully and the group nodded in agreement. Mikey shrugged.

"He lashed out on me this morning before I came to school. Ended up punching the window, now his hand is all banged up. He refuses to go to the hospital, which I understand but don't at the same time. I don't know when he will be back, but I hope soon. He needs you guys, I can tell. Now that he left his room, he just isn't right. He's void of emotion, void of anything. It's eerie." Mikey said with a slight cough. Lindsey sighed, causing everyone to look at her. 

"Well, I know that Elena wasn't anything to do with me, but I feel bad for breaking up with him now." Lindsey said as Jamia grabbed her hand under the table. Mikey shrugged, he knew that it might have initially hurt Gerard, but he was over it.

"I mean, he's probably over that right now due to the circumstances. In a way, this has helped him to be distracted by that. I mean, it's not a good distraction, but it's better than nothing." Mikey said and Lindsey nodded before pulling her and Jamia's linked hands on top of the table. Jamia's eyes widened, alarmed as to the rest of the group's reaction, but Lindsey just sighed.

"Jamia and I are together, in case you didn't already know." Lindsey said and everyone nodded. Jamia's nerves died down a bit, but she was still a bit worried.

"So, who wants to tell Frank?" Pete asked quietly, making Mikey mutter under his breath about why Pete was even here.

"I guess I can. It might be better me than anyone else." Mikey said but Jamia shook her head.

"You already have enough to deal with, I'll do it." Jamia said and while Mikey tried to protest she just shushed him.

"Fine, you do it. Where is he anyway?" Mikey asked and everyone shrugged. Nobody had seen him at lunch, though he was here this morning.

"Guess I'll just do it when I see him." Jamia muttered and the group was cast into another uncomfortable silence.

 

 

 

Frank was tired. He had been up all night delivering. Who even buys pizza at 1 am anyway? Someone, because Frank had to deliver no matter what time it was.

He had gone to his morning classes, which were still Gerardless. He was worried for the guy, not because he was his friend or anything, but because it wasn't like him to miss four days of school. Due to Frank's work schedule, he hadn't been able to talk to anyone at lunch. His boss thought that a good way to get back into the swing of things he should make deliveries during his lunch period. Frank couldn't complain because it helped to pay the bills, and that was the only thing that mattered now.

Frank was surprised with himself, over the past few days he had gotten over the breakup with Jamia. It led him to believe that Gerard was distraught, Lindsey must have meant a lot more than he let on if Gerard was missing this many days. Frank couldn't really think to much about it because he was working. Or sleeping. Or trying to keep up with his homework.

He hadn't been able to make it to an outside of school band practice, which bummed him out a bit. It was only Ray, Bob, and Mikey, and while they could easily make riffs and beats, they couldn't do much without Gerard.

For Frank not wanting anything to do with him, he always seemed to be in the back of his mind.

Though he wanted to be scared, it was oddly comforting.

Whenever work was starting to get to him, he just thought of playing music with the band, hearing his guitar in rhythm with the bass drum, Gerard singing lyrics that were heavy and somewhat depressing, yet loud and in your face.

He thought about the way that Gerard had more things going on inside his head than anyone else knew, or wanted to know. Frank knew that something had happened to him, something had gotten inside him that he couldn't quite let go of, and that was what inspired his music. While at first Frank could only criticize it, now he marveled at it. It was something he knew he wasn't capable of creating, so it inspired him to try more. Try to connect, put his thoughts and feelings into music.

And while he wished that he had time to touch his guitar, even for a second, he couldn't catch a break. Instead, he would just hum riffs in his head while he worked or delivered pizzas.

It was hard on him, music was therapeutic and helped him to focus, but he hadn't been able to sit down to catch his breath lately. Luckily, his boss noticed and was willing to cut him back a little bit in a few days. While a little part of Frank wished he did more so that he wouldn't be able to go to work as much, he knew that if he slacked off to much then he wouldn't be able to pay his share of rent or buy groceries.

So he worked, and worked hard. He hadn't actually had a conversation with his parents since Jamia broke up with him, which was getting close to a week. It was weird, not even seeing their face. Sometimes Frank felt like he lived alone, because they were never together.

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts whenever he felt his phone buzz. He quickly pulled it out to see that Jamia was calling him. He smirked, now that she had come clean, all she did was talk to him. Weird.

"Hey there Jams, what's up?" Frank asked as he drove down the street trying to find the house he was delivering to.

"Not much, how about you?" Jamia sounded tired, but Frank didn't bring it up.

"Okay, working all the time. Haven't slept more than two hours in the past three days." Frank tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't find the energy. He heard Jamia sigh on the line, obviously disappointed in his lack of sleep.

"Have you ever asked for a break Frank? This isn't healthy." Jamia tried to reason with Frank, but he wasn't listening. He was looking at the numbers on the mailboxes.

"I got a break, he gave me a week off last week. But now I'm back in the workforce, I can't be on break forever." Frank said with a chuckle and Jamia was quiet. Frank hated when things got quiet during a phone call, it was awkward.

"Well, I guess you're right. Just, try to find more time to sleep. It's good for you." Jamia said and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Any reason to call other than to lecture me?" Frank asked with a grin and Jamia cleared her throat, remembering why she called.

"I just wanted to let you know that Gerard is having a rough time." Frank groaned, he didn't need Jamia to tell him this, he could just tell.

"Yeah yeah, I can tell, with him not being at school all week." Jamia sighed on the line.

"Frank, he's been in a rough patch recently, don't give him trouble for it." Frank nodded, though Jamia couldn't see that.

"Well haven't we all? Life hasn't been like a box of chocolates recently." Frank muttered and he heard Jamia grumble.

"Just, trust me, he's had it worse than any of us." Frank coughed, not believing her.

"Sure, whatever, his girlfriend broke up with him, big deal, me too." Frank said bitterly. He was getting tired of everyone rushing to Gerard's side on things, nobody had tried to console him after Jamia ended things.

"Frank, god, sometimes you are just so stubborn. Why can't you be nice to him for once." Jamia said angrily and Frank grimaced. She was right, both of them knew it. Frank didn't even really have a valid reason to be mean to him, he just was.

"Because, I just can't." Frank said shortly. Jamia sighed and Frank grinned when he found the house he was looking for.

"Whatever, just, play nice okay. Bye Frank." Jamia said and Frank said goodbye before hanging up. He parked on the street and ran up to the door, pizza in hand. He rung the doorbell, and when the front door opened, he just about dropped his pizza.

"Hey there Frank." Billie Joe said with a smile, handing him a twenty.

"Uh, hey Billie Joe." Frank said, exchanging the pizza for the money.

"Keep the change, and I didn't see you at class today?" Billie Joe raised his eyebrows, and Frank gulped.

"Sorry, I uh, well I had to deliver today. My shift went longer than expected, so I had to miss my afternoon classes." Frank said and Billie Joe nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Billie Joe asked and Frank nodded. They said goodbye and Frank walked back to his car.

"Oh my god, that was weird." Frank said to himself as he pulled away from the house, remembering where it was in case he needed that information later.

On his way home, Frank passed by the Way's house, recognizing Mikey in the front yard raking. Frank smirked, Mikey wasn't doing a very good job. He rolled down his window to get Mikey's attention.

"Not doing a very good job Way." Frank teased and Mikey flipped him off.

"I'd like to see you do better. This is the best motherfucking pile of leaves I've ever seen." Mikey said gesturing to his small pile of leaves and twigs. Frank shook his head, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out the question that had been on his mind since he saw Mikey.

"How is Gerard?" Frank asked, sounding a bit more excited than he wanted. Mikey looked up at him with a weird look in his eye.

"Why do you care?" Mikey questioned and Frank shrugged, trying to think of anything to say.

"Just wondering, Jamia gave me a call earlier saying he wasn't doing too well." Frank said and Mikey walked over to his car, leaning his rake against it.

"Well, he ended up going to the doctor. Glass is embedded all in his hand, he might have to get surgery. Broke his middle finger, has one of those weird casts on it. Other than that, he's dealing. I think while he was home alone he thought everything out, because once I got home he was actually up and making food. He's gonna be okay, with time." Mikey said and Frank nodded, still a bit concerned as to why Lindsey's break up affected him this much.

"Well, I hope everything goes okay over here. I'll see you tomorrow." Frank said and Mikey nodded, grabbing his rake and continuing to put leaves in his puny pile. Frank drove away, shaking his head.

"Get a grip Gerard, it's just a girl." Frank said to himself as Mikey got smaller in his rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, really just a filler. Next chapter is fun...might have something to do with the musical  
> What do you think? What's gonna happen next? Is Gerard gonna be at school? Is Frank gonna figure out what is really getting him down?  
> We will see, probably really soon with the rate that I'm writing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and please please please keep commenting and stuff because I love it and it helps me want to write more.  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE OML CHRISTMAS I LOVE IT


	14. I Don't Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay! Here we go....  
> Let me know what you think in the comments  
> I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3

Billie Joe was fucking excited. 

No, that was an understatement.

He was ready for the world to fucking explode with how excited he was.

Today was it, he and Harper had been going over the auditions for three days, and yesterday they had decided on a final list. Everything was going according to Billie Joe's plan. Several of his senior students, and Mikey who was a junior but still in that class, were going to be filling the main roles.

But they hadn't been exclusive, no, that's what made it even better. They had found a lot of talent in the underclassmen, and several freshman and sophomores were in minor roles. Tons of juniors had been interested in stage crew and set design. Several seniors came to Billie Joe privately asking if he needed any students to play the music or conduct. 

Billie Joe was so excited he couldn't contain it.

He was bouncing around his classroom, anxious for lunch to be over. He had the cast list posted outside his door, and so far most of the classes were pumped. Several kids in his second period were in minor roles, and had freaked out.

While Billie Joe was excited, he was also nervous as fuck.

What if some kids refused to be a part of it? 

All he had required of them was to audition, what if they pulled that on him saying that they didn't have to be in the show to get the grade.

Billie Joe could get wrapped up in his thoughts and fears, but he was ripped out of his head with the shrill bell dismissing students from lunch. Billie Joe all but sprinted to the door, checking to make sure the list was posted, and it was exactly where he left it.

Billie Joe snuck back into his room, taking deep breaths. He was starting to get out of hand, acting like a teenage girl who had found out she was going to meet her favorite boy band.

That wasn't a good image for him.

Billie Joe tried to look casual, so he sat on the edge of his desk and grabbed his almost empty coffee mug. He watched as his students filed into the classroom. Nobody noticed the cast list, which made him angry. But, that made him realize that now he could force them into accepting their roles, by requiring a grade. He would announce the cast. Perfect.

Billie Joe was really starting to get scary about this whole musical thing.

And he loved it.

 

"Hey there kiddos. Guess what today is?" Billie Joe asked the class once everyone had settled down. The students looked around, waiting for someone to speak up with the answer. Patrick slowly raised his hand.

"Uh, Friday?" Patrick said timidly and Billie Joe shook his head. He looked around at his students, pausing whenever he noticed Gerard was back in the class.

"On a seperate note, Gerard, welcome back. Hope you're doing better." Billie Joe said and Gerard nodded slightly. They shared a look, Mikey had told Billie Joe what had happened so he was aware, and he hoped the kid was doing okay.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand, today is the day that the cast list is up! Isn't that exciting!" Billie Joe said with a grin and a few students shrugged. He wasn't having any of that.

"Okay, if you all don't show some fucking respect for this show that I've slaved over then I will fail every one of you just because I can." Billie Joe said in a monotonous tone that made every student shiver.

They started cheering about the cast list.

Billie Joe smirked.

"So, who actually looked at it before walking into the room?" Billie Joe asked and nobody spoke up or raised their hand. Typical.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna just have to read it to you." Billie Joe said before walked out of the room and ripping the paper off of the wall. He walked back into the room and stood in front of the class. 

"Because this is my show and I've worked hard the past couple days casting this thing, if you got a part you are required to participate with a good attitude. I don't care if you don't want to, it's not up to you." Billie Joe said before clearing his throat.

"Love Is The Word, a show written by a junior who has chosen to be anonymous for the time being. A story about love and loss, and new beginnings. It follows four main characters, with four friends along the way. First is Zach Graves and Evan Morwood. Zach, the school playboy known for one night stands, and lots of them. Evan, your typical shy nerd who crushes hard on Zach from day one. One day Zach confronts Evan and asks him out on a date. Evan doesn't know what to do, and turns to his two best friends, Julia Zou and Bleu Montgomery for advice. He accepts Zach's date request, not sure where it will lead but excited to find out. The two go out, and everything goes better than either could have imagined. They realize that they have more in common than they thought, and share a chemistry that is hard to find anywhere else." Billie Joe paused for a second, looking at the students, who for once seemed interested in what he was saying.

"Second is Kit Walker and Alex Johnson. These two boys dated for a while, but split due to complications to the relationship. Alex hasn't moved on, and doesn't want to. He wants to fix things with Kit, and will do whatever it takes. Kit, he's moved on, or at least is trying to. Alex hatches a plan with his buddy Jefferson to make Kit jealous and pretend to date. When Alex thinks that Kit will react and try to get him back, he does the opposite and tries to spite Alex by dating Julia Zou." There was a collective gasp by the students and Billie Joe smirked.

"When Alex is tired of waiting, he confesses all to Kit, who then tells him that he is happy with Julia, and has let him go. Alex is distraught, doesn't know what to do, but slowly allows himself to move on. He tells Kit that he hopes things go well with him a Julia, and that he will always love him." Billie Joe paused one last time, taking in the captivated attention of the kids.

"The final scene of the show, Zach and Evan announce their relationship, Kit and Julia do the same, and Kit finds Alex to tell him that he hopes Alex can find somebody better than him to make him happy and that Alex will always be number one in his heart. How's that sound for a show?" Billie Joe asked and everyone started clapping. Gerard's hand made it's way into the air, and Billie Joe chuckled as he silenced the class for his question.

"The school board approved a show about gay kids a fuckboys?" Gerard asked and a laugh went around the room. Billie Joe couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Well, yeah. That's the best part. They approved the script and production. The only rule they had was no f bombs, sex, or drugs. Everything else is fair play." Billie Joe said and Gerard nodded before raising his hand again.

"What about prostitutes. Not actually having sex, but the mention of and showing prostitutes. Or like, what if the Zach character was into drag and was secretly a drag queen. Would they approve that?" Gerard asked and Billie Joe rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Gerard, probably not, but who knows. It would be pretty funny seeing Zach as a drag queen. Speaking of which, it's time to announce the cast!" Billie Joe said and the students seemed actually interested in finding out who it was this time.

"Okay so, I'm gonna go over the main eight, if you have a minor role or set something then I'll come to you privately. Good? Good. Also, disclaimer, not everyone in this room got a part, and I'm really sorry about that. If I could, I would, but I can't, so I didn't. Here we go." Billie Joe cleared his throat for dramatic effect.

"Edgar Morris, a character I forgot to mention but is one of the main ones, is our lovely friend Patrick Stump." Patrick flushed as everyone turned to congratulate him. Billie Joe smirked and silenced the room.

"Jefferson Millis, my personal favorite character because of the gent who is playing him, Brendon Urie." Brendon stood up and held up his hands, holding an invisible trophy, praising an invisible crowd. That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Bleu Montgomery, a lovely lady who is everyone's go to girl, Jamia Nestor." Jamia was shocked, and it was obvious. Her mouth dropped open and Lindsey had to physically shake her to pull her out of her head, which then caused her to blush immensely. Billie Joe didn't miss the way that Gerard seemed to grimace whenever he looked at Lindsey. Billie Joe had found out that Lindsey and Jamia were dating, after breaking up with both Frank and Gerard. Billie Joe felt like he was the king of high school gossip, and for some strange reason he liked it.

"Okay, Julia Zou, this chick you love, then hate, but then love in the end because you can't help it, Lindsey Ballato." Lindsey grinned, Gerard grimaced, and Jamia gave her a hug. Billie Joe was intrigued.

"Top four let's go, our two favorite couples. Starting with Alex Johnson, our favorite junior, Mikey Way." Billie Joe chuckled when Mikey stood up with a huge grin. Gerard even smiled and patted him on the back. Billie Joe almost didn't want to break his heart with the next character, but he did anyway.

"Kit Walker, Alex's ex who stole his heart and won't let go, Pete Wentz." So many things happened after he announced that. Mikey's face went from smiling to a look of horror, Gerard started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, and Pete Wentz sat there in shock. There was silence, Gerard crying from laughing so hard. Then, Lindsey started cheering.

"Petey, we get to date!" Lindsey said and Pete awkwardly starting laughing. Billie Joe rolled his eyes, and waited for Gerard to calm down.

"Gerard, keep yourself under control please." Billie Joe said and Gerard managed to stop laughing, but had a huge grin. Billie Joe smirked, knowing that he was about to wipe that grin off his face.

"Finally, Zach Graves and Evan Morwood, the stars of the show. These two have to have chemistry, and a young relationship with a bright future. This was hard to cast, and I feel like in the end we chose the best people possible. So, Evan Morwood is Gerard Way, and Zach is Frank Iero."

Billie Joe watched as the room became dead silent, and everyone turned to look at the two boys. Gerard's grin was gone, instead he had paled and was sitting with his mouth open. Frank was in shock, looking at Billie Joe with a face of fear. 

Billie Joe broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Okay, uh, well, class is about over, if you have any questions, ask me tomorrow." With that, the bell rang, dismissing them. Almost immediately, both Frank and Gerard shoved their way into Billie Joe's office, where he was trying to hide the fact that he was hiding from them.

"Hey there, what's up?" Billie Joe said, trying to keep his calm as two teenagers glared at his with death stares.

"What's up? You know Gerard and I don't work well together. How the everloving fuck do you think we are gonna be able to pretend to be a couple?" Frank all but yelled at Billie Joe, who was trying to shrink down under his desk.

"Well, it's for a grade first of all, and second, your auditions were really good together. I feel like you two can do this, besides I think both of you need this." Billie Joe said, hoping Frank wouldn't jump over his desk and beat his head in.

"We need this?" Gerard asked softly and Billie Joe swallowed.

"Well, yeah. You two don't get along, I'm aware of that. But, I also have eyes, and I can tell that you two should be the best of friends. I don't get what happened between you the first time you met, but you don't seem to see how great you two are together. I've seen bits and pieces of cooperation, mostly whenever you perform together. It works, you two work together. This, this show, it can help you two get to bond and maybe become friends." Billie Joe said, hoping that they would understand. Frank had seemed to calm down a bit, Gerard was nodding slightly. They looked at one another, before turning back towards Billie Joe.

"Okay, fine, whatever. We're the two main characters, what does that mean for us?" Frank asked and Billie Joe tried to find the best way to break the news.

"Well, uh, this requires learning a lot of lines, and music rehearsals, and a few dance rehearsals. Plus, you two have to have chemistry on stage, so probably some sort of get to know one another session. I'm gonna be straight with you, both of you are going to have to get along, both in my presence and out." Billie Joe watched as both boys sighed. 

"When do these practices start or whatever." Frank asked with a defeated tone. Billie Joe gave him a small smile.

"Monday. After school. 3:30-6. Everyday next week just to see where we are." Billie Joe said and Gerard nodded. Frank on the other hand groaned and Billie Joe gave him a questioning glance.

"This just means now my whole work schedule is thrown off." Frank said and Billie Joe nodded.

"What are your hours, we can work around it." Billie Joe suggested but Frank shook his head.

"We can't. I work my whole lunch period, then 4 pm to 1 am. Then I do homework until 4 am. Then I sleep till 6. I have no free time." Frank said with a grunt before sliding down into the small chair in front of Billie Joe's desk. Gerard hesitantly sat in the chair next to him. Billie Joe was concerned, that wasn't healthy for anyone, especially not a teenager.

"Frank, that's not good for you. You need to talk to your boss about that." Billie Joe said but Frank just put his head in his hands.

"I've tried. I can't shorten my hours, unless I want to get paid less. I can't get paid less, then I can't afford my share of rent. It's complicated, but I just can't." Frank said and Billie Joe shook his head.

"Here's what I'll do, give me your boss's number and I'll tell him it's for school. Certainly if this guy is in his right mind, he can make some adjustments for education." Billie Joe said and Frank huffed. Billie Joe could tell that he was willing to give in, he obviously wasn't happy with his schedule and needed a break.

"Fine. But, can you try and make sure that he doesn't take away a ton of paycheck. I can let ten or fifteen go, but no more than twenty." Frank said as he scribbled a number down on one of the many sheets adorning Billie Joe's desk. Billie Joe smiled, Frank had given in without a fight.

"Sure thing Frank. If you don't mind waiting I'll just call him now. You two be nice." Billie Joe said as he read the number and typed it into his phone. Once it started ringing he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk, a natural position for the teacher. Frank was still head in hands and Gerard had stretched out a bit, still sitting quietly. Billie Joe heard him try and say something to Frank.

"So, uh, looks like we have to work things out." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"You better not mess things up." Frank said and Gerard frowned.

"Why would you just assume that I would mess things up?" Gerard asked with genuine confusion.

"Because that's just the kind of person you are. You mess everything up." Frank said and Gerard turned to look at him.

"Give me an example." Gerard said and Frank turned to look at him.

"One, you ruined our first band performance by never listening to my ideas. Two, you can't even audition right for a stage crew position. And three, you had to have done something to have Lindsey leave you for a girl. You ruin everything." Frank said and Gerard's face flashed with anger, then hurt. Gerard stood up, flipped Frank off, and left the room. Frank sighed and slouched back into his hands. Billie Joe could only watch as his star studded cast fell apart before the show even began.

Then he realized he was on the phone and someone was saying hello.

"Uh Hi," Billie Joe turned to Frank, not having a name. Frank mouthed something at him, but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Frank, frustrated, scribbled a name on a sheet of paper.

"Hi there-Roy-Rob. Rob! This is Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Iero's music teacher. I wanted to ask you a few questions about possible moving around Frank's work schedule." Billie Joe hoped that this guy, Rob, would be accepting of his request.

"Frank Iero. That boy, he's the best kid I know. I can do whatever you need, I really need to let the poor kid know that he's working to much." Rob said and Billie Joe nodded.

"Yes well you see, he auditioned for our school play and landed the lead role. This means he has to practice after school and stuff and he told me about his busy schedule and was wondering if we could modify it somehow." Billie Joe said and he heard Rob cough on the line.

"Of course, of course. Right now he's working- hold on let me check- jesus! He's from 4-1. That's ridiculous, he never told me extended it that long. I'm gonna fix this for sure. What time would he be practicing after school?" Rob asked and Billie Joe grinned, of course the guy understood.

"3:30-6." Billie Joe listened as the man on the phone mumbled something to himself.

"Okay well, Frank is a good kid, I trust him. Is he with you?" Rob asked and Billie Joe nodded, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Yes sir."

"Tell him that I'm changing his schedule and if he has any problems to come to me. Tell him this, no more lunch duty, 7-10. Same pay, no deductions. Got that?" Billie Joe tried to write it down but forgot.

"Hey, he's right here with me, would you rather just talk to him?" Billie Joe asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, yes, give him the phone." Rob said and Billie Joe handed the phone to Frank.

"It's for you." Billie Joe said with a grin and Frank just sighed before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Rob-wait what? No-Rob just--I can't---Are you sure?---Positive?---Not even lunch--okay okay. Thank you so much Rob.---See you then." Frank then hung up the phone, his face one of excitement and shock. Billie Joe just grinned.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Frank said, letting out a breath that Billie Joe could tell he had been holding for a while.

"Now, can we talk about what just happened. Why would you say that to him?" Billie Joe leaned forward, taking on the teacher role. Frank sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know. I guess I was just stressed about work and freaked out on him. I didn't mean it." Frank said, and Billie Joe could tell he meant it.

"Well, you better apologize before Monday, because I don't care what either one of you say, your little issue isn't going to ruin this musical." Billie Joe said with a stern voice, one he never really used but pulled out whenever he wanted to show authority. Frank nodded and stood up. Billie Joe stood up as well and ushered him out of the class.

"Here's a pass, you probably missed the entire class." Billie Joe said while scribbling an excuse and signature on a piece of paper. Frank took it and walked to the door.

"Thank's again for talking to my boss. This really helps me out." Frank said and Billie Joe just smiled.

"See you Monday Frank." 

"See you Monday."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo  
> whatchu think bout all that  
> Frankie got his job fixed up  
> Gerard got all hissy and left  
> And Billie Joe just got excited
> 
> OH OH OH  
> I updated my book of oneshots for the first time in FOREVER and it would mean a lot to me if yall checked it out  
> I really like the update, it's kinda sad but a good kind of sad  
> THANKS <3 <3 <3


	15. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooooo  
> It's almost 2017 oh lordy  
> I hope you like this update, it's slightly frustrating, you'll see why  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

 

Frank was pacing the driveway. He couldn't decide if this is what he really wanted to do right now. Maybe it was the caffeine talking, or maybe the fact that he had gotten a full night's sleep. Whatever it was, it was telling him to get in his car and go and talk to the one person he couldn't stand.

Not just talk to, but APOLOGIZE to.

There was no way.

But, Frank jumped in the car anyway, trying not to freak himself out to much as he drove to impending doom.

 

Mikey was outside waiting for Frank to pull up. Frank had texted him his plan, and while Mikey was skeptical, he agreed to help him out a bit. Gerard was inside drawing something in his room. Typically when he was drawing he hated being interrupted, but Mikey had asked if he would go out to lunch with him. When he reluctantly agreed, Mikey told Frank to come and pick them up and they would all go get food together.

Mikey was proud of Frank, he could tell that this was all genuine and he was just trying to make amends.

Everything would be all right in the end, right?

Frank was going to apologize, Gerard would forgive him (hopefully), and they were going to enjoy lunch like normal friends.

They needed this, hell, Mikey needed this. Everyone needed this, "this" being the friendship of the two boys.

Mikey didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to get really fucking annoying. Every time the band would practice one of them would say something to tick the other off and things would go astray. They had started to slip back into bad habits, and while it hadn't seriously affected them yet, it was getting close.

When Frank pulled into the driveway, he was practically shaking with nerves. He had tried to drown out his fears with music, but it had just made him want to throw up instead. He couldn't even pinpoint why he was so panicked, it was just a wave of feeling that had washed over him the minute he texted Mikey.

Mikey had slipped inside, to grab Gerard probably, so Frank just sat in his car and tried to think of things he could say to either clear the air, or just jump straight into setting things right.

When the Way brothers finally walked outside, Frank could tell Gerard was pissed. He looked up at Frank's car and tried to turn around, but Mikey had a strong grip on his wrist that wasn't letting go. Mikey was trying to look cheerful, but his smile was quickly morphing into a frown with each of Gerard's futile attempts to escape. Frank couldn't hear what they were saying to one another, but he could faintly tell what Mikey was mouthing to him.

"Gerard I swear to god, it's just one lunch! Get your head out of your ass and get in the goddamned car!" Frank would have laughed if it wasn't his car in question. Instead he stared at the struggling brothers until they finally made it and got inside. Mikey jumped in the back, leaving the front open for Gerard. Gerard groaned, yet got into the car anyway.

"Hey there Frank! Ready to get some food?" Mikey asked, trying to change the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, uh, where to?" Frank asked, not to anyone in particular.

"How about Dominos?" Mikey asked, but Gerard shook his head.

"No pizza." Gerard crossed his arms and looked straight ahead. Mikey sighed.

"Okay, how about Subway?" Frank nodded, just trying to agree on something. Gerard shook his head again.

"Well Gerard, what do you want?" Frank asked in a tone that most would use on a bitter five year old. Gerard glared at him before sighing dramatically and looking out the window.

"Mexican, I could go for Mexican." Gerard said and Frank huffed while Mikey smiled, praying to whoever might be able to help make things go smoothly.

 

They pulled into the small Mexican restaurant, Hola Mexico, before getting out and walking inside. It was a small place, deserted at the time. The boys were surprised when they saw Pete Wentz come walking out of the back with a waiter's apron on carrying a large bowl of chips and salsa. Mikey's heart dropped to his feet, Gerard couldn't hold back a smirk, and Frank just rolled his eyes. When Pete noticed customers, he smiled to greet them, but was cut off mid sentence once he saw who it was.

"Hey there and welcome to Hola-" Pete was surprised to see the one person that was on his mind standing in the doorway with an equally shocked expression. They just stared at each other for a minute until Pete's boss came out of the kitchen to yell at him.

"Pete! Don't just stare at the customers! Get them to a table!" Pete nodded and gestured for the three to follow him as he grabbed menus and silverware. He led them to a small booth just around the corner from the door. There was a little lamp hanging above the table, and slight decorations on the walls. The three sat down and Pete passed out the utensils and menus.

"Welcome to Hola Mexico, I'm Pete and I'll be your server today. Can I interest you in any drinks?" Pete asked hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with the younger Way. Frank cleared his throat, desperate to make this less awkward.

"Uh yeah Pete I'll have a diet coke." Frank tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out more like a grimace. 

"Same here." Gerard said and Mikey just stared at his menu.

"Water." Mikey said, looking down at his menu as Pete wrote it down and walked towards the kitchen. Gerard turned to Mikey, who was sitting right next to him, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Mikey, good lord! You have GOT to get over yourself and just talk to him! He isn't going anywhere, and obviously neither are you. Man, it's time you fixed things up a bit. So what, he was an asshole, he's trying to fix things you know." Gerard said and Mikey's head snapped up.

"You could say the same thing about you and Frank. After all, that's the whole reason we are here." Mikey said bitterly. Gerard just glared at him before looking at a menu like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Frank just sat there, already knowing what he was getting, and thinking about how fast it would be before they could leave.

Pete was soon back with drinks, and waiting for the boys to order food. Frank went first, just to get things over with.

"Uh, can I just have a cheese quesadilla? Plain. Thanks, Pete." Frank handed him a menu with a small smile. Pete wrote it down with a nod before taking the menu and turning to the Way brothers.

"Chicken and cheese nachos for me." Gerard said handing him the menu. Pete smiled and wrote it down before turning awkwardly towards Mikey, who actually looked up at him while he ordered.

"Steak fajitas. Extra cheese on the side." Mikey was bitter, that much was obvious, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Okie doke. Those should be out in a little while. If you need anything, just call." Pete said before shuffling away to put the orders in. Once the three boys were left alone, they were thrown into an awkward silence. Frank tried to think of something to say, but came up short. Mikey was twisting his napkin in his hand trying to avoid Pete's glances from across the room. Gerard was playing with the salt shaker, pouring a bit on the table until it made a small pile.

"Stop that will you." Mikey said after he had made quite an impressive little hill. Gerard huffed, but put the shaker down and wiped the salt into his hand, which he then dumped to the floor. Frank made eye contact with Mikey, pleading with his eyes to do something. Mikey sighed, disappointed that neither one of them had tried to fix things yet on their own. But he was surprised, he knew they wouldn't.

"Well, obviously we are here to fix things between you two. I want both of you to explain the whole problem between y'all anyway. You both have such similar interests it's a surprise you don't already get along." Mikey said and the two boys made brief eye contact. Gerard broke it first to examine one of his fingernails. Mikey snapped in front of his face to bring him back to the topic at hand.

"He's mean to me." Gerard said, and Frank snickered which earned a glare.

"What? He's the one that starts it half the time?" Frank tried to defend himself.

"But what about the other half?" Gerard threw out there, and Frank was silent. Mikey sat back, trying not to intervene if possible. He wanted them to work this out on their own.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you had a horrible first impression. What else was I supposed to think about you? Showing up late to the first day of school, looking like a wreck." Frank muttered and Gerard just scoffed.

"I was late because I overslept. Is it really that important to you? I show up and the first thing out of your mouth is insults. How else am I supposed to be nice?" Gerard retorted and Frank rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, like a normal person? It was the first day of school, so what if I had been a bit crabby. You surely didn't try and fix anything afterwards." Frank had a point, Gerard had just gone with it the whole time.

"You always give me a hard time, even when it's obvious that I'm struggling a bit." Gerard said and Frank laughed.

"Aren't we all struggling? You watched yesterday as Billie Joe had to reduce my work schedule because I wasn't getting but two hours of sleep. If you don't call that struggling then I don't know what is." Frank tried to put himself in the golden light, but Gerard wasn't having any of it.

"You don't know what I've been through, what I've had to deal with recently. So you have some late hours at work, boo-hoo. Get over yourself." Gerard was trying not to let his anger out too much, this lunch was quickly developing into a kindergarten insult battle, whatever that was.

"Yeah, I work, and I work really hard at what I do. That may be a shitty reason to be struggling, but at least it isn't because some girl dumped me and I couldn't keep control of myself! You know I got dumped too, don't think that you're all alone on self pity island!" Frank was fuming, and Gerard was clenching his hands into fists.

"You know what Frank, I didn't ask for this! There's so many other things that I could be doing right now of importance, so many things that are worth my time, and I don't understand why I should stoop down to your level just to realize that you don't care about anyone other than yourself!" Gerard all but shouted before getting up from the table and swiftly walking out of the restaurant. Frank was breathing heavy and Mikey had his head in his hands. Then, just to make things more awkward, Pete walked out of the kitchen carrying their food on a plastic tray. When he looked at the scene in front of him, he silently placed their plates on the table, putting Gerard's at the end just in case he comes back. Pete then scurried back to the kitchen, where he knew he could hide from both Mikey Way and the drama that was occurring.

"Frank, why did you have to blow up on him like that? He really is having a hard time right now, why can't you give him that?" Mikey asked and Frank huffed angrily.

"Why does everyone let him just have his way? I've talked to so many people that just side with him, so many people that keep telling me he is struggling. I just don't get it! Somebody please explain to me why he gets to be the special one?" Frank was mad, and the only way he knew how to express his anger safely was to stab his quesadilla with a fork and forcefully shove it in his mouth. Mikey shook his head, about to explain to Frank why he should give his brother a break, when Gerard himself walked back into the restaurant and sat down. 

Gerard took his plate and ate his food without a word. The rest of the meal was silent, the only time anyone spoke was whenever Pete made routine checks on the table for more drinks or napkins. Once they had all finished, Frank wasted no time in getting the check from Pete and paying cash, not caring about how he had overpaid Pete. He told him to keep the change and left, both Way brothers following his lead. 

They piled into Frank's car, and Frank was thankful for the music to fill the silence. Nobody spoke, Gerard looked out the window, Frank looked at the road, and Mikey looked between the two shaking his head. Finally, Mikey broke the silence.

"I just don't get it, why can't you both be friends?" Frank shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Gerard just shrugged. 

As they turned back into the neighborhood, Mikey suddenly jumped into action.

"Hey Frank, can I drive for a second. I want to take y'all somewhere." Mikey said and Frank shrugged, if things were going this bad surely they couldn't get worse. Mikey and Frank switched seats, Frank now sitting in the backseat. Mikey sighed and pulled out of the neighborhood, getting on the interstate. Gerard and Frank were both confused, but didn't question it. After several minutes on the highway, Mikey took what looked like a random exit and came off in a deserted part of town. They drove for a few minutes before finally pulling into an abandoned school parking lot. Frank and Gerard were both skeptical, but Mikey had a gleam in his eye.

"Let's go check out the playground." Mikey said, gesturing to the playground across the parking lot. Frank shrugged, why not, but Gerard huffed.

"Why in fuck's name would we do that?" Gerard asked and Mikey shrugged.

"Come on Gerard, just do it." Mikey said and Gerard sighed before getting out of the car. Mikey grinned and followed suit. They started making their way towards the crummy playground, still unsure of Mikey's plan. Once they reached it, Mikey grinned.

"Remember back in elementary school whenever recess was the best time of day?" Mikey asked, out of nowhere.

"Uh, sure." Frank said hesitantly as he kicked a rock into the parking lot.

"Yeah, Recess. I always hated it, stayed inside most of the time." Gerard mumbled and Frank couldn't help but chuckle. Gerard turned on him with a quizzical look.

"What?" Gerard asked but Frank kept giggling.

"I don't know, you just seem like the kid who would hate recess. Just like you hate a lot of things." Frank said with a grin and Gerard only frowned.

"I would go to the art room instead, the teacher would let me paint." Gerard pouted and Frank giggled again.

"Of course they did, what else did you do, go to the library and organize shelves." Frank joked and Gerard just frowned even more.

"Maybe..." He muttered and Frank grinned. Mikey smiled too, it was good to see this, even if it was picking fun on Gerard. It was better than a shouting match.

"Okay, so, my favorite game to play on the playground was hide and seek, so that's what we're gonna do." Mikey said and Gerard just gave him a pained expression.

"Really Mikes? You brought us all the way out here just so that you could relive your elementary school fantasies?" Gerard was whining, but Mikey didn't care.

"Yes, yes I did. Now, if you could give me your hands, we can decide who is counting." Mikey waited patiently for Frank and Gerard's hands, and when they finally gave in he grinned.

"Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny moe! You're it!" Mikey happily eliminated Frank, who groaned before shrugging and turning to the nearest piece of plastic equipment. Gerard groaned and Mikey just smiled.

"Okay, count to fifty, no peeking! Gerard and I will hide only on the playground. Got it? Good. Go!" Mikey grinned and started running to find a place to hide. Gerard sulked, but still managed to crawl into a small hole underneath the playground. What Frank nor Gerard noticed was Mikey sprinting towards the car, keys in hand. It wasn't until they heard it start up that they realized his absence.

"Mikey what-" Frank grumbled, looking away from his counting spot to see Mikey pulling out of the parking lot. Mikey rolled down the window and shouted something at them.

"I'll be back in two hours, make up or I'll be back later!" And with that, he drove away leaving the two boys to stare in shock at what had just happened.

"Well fuck." Gerard mumbled before stomping over to the small swing set and taking a seat.

Well fuck indeed.

 

 

They sat in silence for two whole hours until Mikey pulled back into the parking lot. The two boys sprinted to the car, but once they got there the doors were locked. Mikey rolled down the window just a tad so that they couldn't reach in a unlock it.

"Did you make up?" Mikey asked hopefully. Gerard and Frank shared a glance. They could easily lie and say they have, but they knew Mikey would know they were lying. The glance was all it took for Mikey to get his answer.

"Really? Two hours and you didn't fix things? What did you even say?" Mikey asked and Frank couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"We didn't say anything." Frank said and Mikey looked incredulous.

"You mean, you sat in silence the entire time?" Mikey asked and the boys nodded. Mikey muttered something along the lines of 'fuckin idiots' before rolling up the window and driving away again. Gerard and Frank tried to chase after him, but couldn't catch up in time. They looked at one another, and slowly retreated to the playground, resuming their place on the swings.

"I just don't get it." Frank said after a while. Gerard looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Get what?" He asked carefully, treading on foreign waters.

"Why we always do this. My only goal today was to fix things, yet try as I might it didn't work." Frank said defeatedly. Gerard chuckled.

"You didn't try very hard, not with your yelling and complaining." Gerard said and Frank shrugged.

"I guess you're right, maybe my work ethic seems better in my head." Frank said and it went quiet again.

"You know, Mikey's right. If we fixed whatever this is, we could probably be great friends." Gerard said to break the silence. Frank nodded, swinging slightly.

"But what is this in the first place? 'This' is just what we do, since day one." Frank said, gesturing at each other while speaking. Gerard nodded, not sure what to say.

"What if we started over, pretended like we had never met before. Do you think it might help?" Gerard asked and Frank looked confused.

"You mean, like we properly introduced ourselves?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

"Here, I'll go first." Gerard said before sticking out his hand for Frank to shake.

"Hi, I'm Gerard Way. I like art, coffee, and annoying my little brother." Gerard waited for Frank to shake, who did after a second of hesitation.

"Uh, Hey, I'm Frank Iero. I like guitar, loud music, and my car." They shook again, both trying to make something happen.

"That didn't do anything." Gerard said after a few minutes and Frank nodded.

"This just feels so dumb." Frank said and Gerard grinned.

"What?" Frank asked after he noticed the out of place smile.

"It's just, we're acting like such a cliche movie right now. We're supposed to hate each other, then try and fix things, and by the end be best friends or some shit. We're an exact replica of a frenemies movie." Gerard said and Frank couldn't help but smile and agree.

"I guess you're right about that." Frank said and Gerard looked at him with a grin.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Some of the stuff I said wasn't fair to you." Gerard said and Frank just shrugged. Gerard waited, not really sure for what, but Frank never said a word.

"Are you gonna say something?" Gerard asked and Frank thought for a second before shaking his head. Gerard frowned.

"Not gonna apologize for what you said?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head, a frown across his face as well.

"Why would I?" Frank asked and Gerard huffed.

"Because it's polite?" He stated, with an attitude that Frank didn't really like.

"Well why should I apologize if I don't feel sorry about it? I stand by my word." Frank said, not really understanding why it was such a big deal to Gerard. Gerard shook his head and stood up from the swing.

"See, Frank, this is why we can't work things out. Because I try to be nice and actually work with you for barely a second, and then you go off and be your stubborn little self. It isn't worth my time." Gerard sneered and Frank stood up, trying to look intimidating.

"Well then maybe we should just stop wasting everybody's time then." Frank said with venom laced in his words. They stared at each other for a good while, neither one moving or speaking.

"You know, it always amazes me to see how you know what happened, yet still treat me like dog shit. I figured you might at least give me a chance to feel sorry for myself before attacking me like you do. Guess you don't care." Gerard said and Frank didn't fully know what he was talking about, in fact he had NO IDEA what he was talking about, but he couldn't back down from his fighting stance. Gerard shook his head before turning and walking down the road.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked, knowing Mikey would be back soon.

"Getting away from you. I'm done trying to care. I'm done trying to fix things. I'm done with you." Gerard said, flipping Frank off without even turning back as he walked down the sidewalk, headed towards the highway. 

Frank hoped he would get hit by a bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THEY JUST WON'T QUIT  
> lol, don't worry, it gets saucy real soon  
> What do you think about Pete and Mikey.......are they in the same boat  
> Which set do you think will make up? Will both of them become friends? If so, who first?  
> Sorry for those who are ready for Frerard, it's coming I promise  
> Just being stubborn and taking it's sweet sweet time  
> I hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	16. Bet On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA DANG SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY BUT IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T YOU WORRY A BIT  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> SORRY FOR ALL CAPS  
> I'M JUST SUPER PUMPED  
> THANKS FOR READING <3 <3 <3

Mikey was tired of all the bullshit. Frank and Gerard couldn't seem to make things right, no matter how hard they tried. Mikey wished that he could just slap some sense into both of them, but even then they would find some way to mess things up.

How could they just sit there for two hours and not speak to one another? Like, it takes effort to be that stubborn.

It wasn't fair, all Mikey wanted was some peace between the two.

Mikey pulled into the mexican restaurant's parking lot. He wasn't going to drive around for two hours like he just did, he was hungry. Even though they had eaten here just a while ago, he could go for some cheesy nachos right about now. 

When he walked in, he was glad to see that business had started up. Almost all of the booths were full, people were milling about the bar, and the wait staff was flying around. Mikey signalled to the guy at the front desk that he was gonna need a table, and followed the man as he led him to a small booth. Mikey nodded as he sat down and the guy walked away. He sat there, looking at the menu for something small that he could get. 

And then he heard it.

The unmistakeable sound.

Pete Wentz.

Mikey hid behind his menu, daring someone to try and take it from him. He knew his cover was blown whenever he heard someone walk towards his table. When he peeked over the menu he sighed in relief when it was just a waitress.

"Hi I'm Kitty and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" She asked with a smile and Mikey gave her a grin.

"Can I give it all to you?" She nodded and Mikey looked back to the menu.

"Yeah, can I just get the chicken and cheese nacho plate? And a diet coke." Mikey handed her the menu as she wrote down his order. She gave him a grin and walked away. Mikey grinned and lowkey watched her ass as she went into the kitchen. It was a good ass, not great, but pretty decent. A 7/10.

Mikey finally looked away and pulled out his phone. He made one quick glance around the restaurant, not seeing Pete, so figured it was okay to scroll through twitter. He was halfway through his feed when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Without making it to obvious, he looked towards the sound to see Pete talking to a few of the waiters, obviously in the middle of some funny story because his hands were animatedly talking with him. The guys laughed and Pete grinned before taking off his little apron and clocking out. Mikey was about to look away when the two made eye contact. Mikey flushed and turned to his phone praying that Pete would just leave. 

But he wasn't so lucky.

Pete was at his table in no time, standing awkwardly.

"Uh, this seat taken?" Pete asked, hoping Mikey would say yes. He just wanted to talk about the play.

"No, it's saved for Jesus." Mikey said and Pete was unsure if he was joking or not. He hadn't looked up from his phone, and Pete didn't know what to do. He took a breath and plopped down across from Mikey anyway. No fucks given. 

Mikey looked up and groaned before turning off his phone and putting it on the table. Pete was surprised, that was new.

"What do you want Pete? Gonna hit on me? Got a new pick up line or something? It's not gonna change anything except for make me hate you more." Mikey said with a straight face and Pete was slightly hurt.

"No Mikey, I was just gonna try and talk about the play." Pete said while running his hand through is hair. Mikey rolled his eyes and Pete had no idea where to go from here.

"So, what did you want to say about it?" Mikey asked and Pete shrugged. Mikey sighed, tempted to pull out his phone again, but refrained. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"Well, we have a pretty important part, being one of the main couples and all. I just didn't know if you wanted to talk about it or whatever. We have to work together and everything..." Pete trailed off, not really sure where to go from there. Mikey nodded, staring intently at Pete for the first time and Pete didn't know what to do. He awkwardly looked back, unable to escape his glare.

"Yes, we do have to work together, I am aware. I'm also aware of the fact that your character breaks my characters heart, so maybe if we weren't the best of friends the hate would be more believable." Mikey said bitterly and Pete shrugged. He wasn't completely wrong, but he wasn't right either.

"Yeah, but as castmates we have to get along. Just like with Frank and Gerard, we have to at least be on good terms." Pete said and Mikey sighed. Before they could continue, the girl waitress came out with Mikey's nachos and coke. She gave both boys a grin while putting the plate down on the table.

"Pete, want anything?" She asked and Pete shook his head.

"No thanks, Kitty." She walked away with a nod and Pete watched as Mikey started eating his nachos.

"Fine. You want good terms, I'll give you good terms. If you really want this to work out, then I suggest you listen up. Don't talk to me about anything other than the show, don't sit on or next to me at lunch, and don't get involved with my private life. Other than that, we can work together." Mikey said and Pete shook his head.

"Mikey, I don't know what I did to you, but please just try to forgive me. We have to do this for a grade, otherwise I would be out of your hair. Please, find it in yourself to just put things aside during this show." Pete was begging Mikey at this point.

"Pete, you just, you do this thing to me that I can't explain. I just, I don't know how to be around you. Whenever I see you I just get this feeling that I don't know what it means. That's why I can't be your friend, that's why we can't work together, I just can't explain anything." Mikey said, looking Pete in the eye. Pete could tell he was a bit scared, but being completely honest.

"Let me help you out then, what can I do to help?" Pete asked but Mikey shook his head.

"Just let me work things out on my own, that could help me." Mikey said but Pete wasn't having it.

"No, I'm serious, let me help." Pete wasn't going to give up easily.

"Pete, you can't help. It's all stuff you can't control. I'm stressed and worried. Stressed about this whole goddamned play, stressed about school, stressed about Gerard. Worried about him, he hasn't been doing good lately. I just don't know how I can help him." Mikey didn't really know why he was telling Pete all of this, but he couldn't stop.

"Our grandma fucking died, to Gerard she put the stars in the sky. To me, she was just the best grandma on the fucking planet. I can't bring her back, and so I'm stuck here grieving. You can't help me not miss her. You can't do anything." Mikey felt tears prick in his eyes, but he wasn't about to start crying in front of Pete fucking Wentz.

"Mikey, I get it. My grandma died a few years ago, and it hurts like a bitch. But I found that talking to people and making friends helped alot. Please, just give me a chance." Pete hoped Mikey would say yes, he could tell that this was getting to him.

"Pete..." Mikey trailed off, his voice cracking with the hot tears threatening to fall.

"Mikey." Pete said, wanting to reach out and take his hands in his, just to reassure him that everything would be okay.

They looked at each other for a while, and something in Mikey just snapped. He couldn't explain it if his life depended on it. 

Pete Wentz had just cracked Mikey's stone cold heart, and he didn't know how or why.

"Please Pete, help me." Mikey said just barely above a whisper, but Pete heard it loud and clear. Pete put his hands out and reluctantly Mikey took them. Pete rubbed the back of his hands gently.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey, I'll be here to help you." Pete said giving him a small smile. Mikey didn't know what was happening, but he smiled back.

Things were fucked up now, and Mikey didn't know what to think.

But he knew that he was going to give Pete a chance, he trusted him.

And that scared him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy dancing in the corner*  
> ha ha ha lookie here  
> What do you think? Is Mikey gonna play nice? Is Pete gonna do something dumb and mess things up? Probably...  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE  
> I hope you liked this, it's a double update so be ready for the next chapter soon, it's pretty lit.  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	17. Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey  
> Things are getting sPiCy now  
> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, omg over halfway finished with this ;-;

Billie Joe was nervous as fuck.

This could go one of many ways, and none of them ended well.

It was Monday afternoon, school would be dismissing in a few minutes, Frank and Gerard were having their first after school bonding session.

Billie Joe was probably going to screw this up somehow, but he was prepared.

Once the bell rang Billie Joe kicked into action. His classroom was clean, his office was neat-ish, and he had three chairs in a circle in the middle of the room. Today was going to be fairly simple, just conversation Dr.Phil style. Billie Joe would throw out some questions, they would answer, and he would watch how they respond to one another. Simple, nothing crazy, nothing uncomfortable, and just a good way to figure out how hopeless this job would be.

Billie Joe really was scared to admit to the boys what they would have to eventually practice.

The kiss.

Billie Joe shuddered just thinking about it.

Harper had listened as Billie Joe bitched about these two and how hopeless this job was, and he wouldn't let Billie Joe change anything. They were going to kiss, period. But it was going to have to be the best motherfucking kiss the world had ever seen.

The door opened and Billie Joe stumbled out of his office. Frank was the first one there, and he seemed to be in a decent mood. Thank fuck.

"Hey Frank, you can just put your stuff wherever." Billie Joe said awkwardly and Frank nodded. He smiled, noticing how nervous Billie Joe was. Frank couldn't say he wasn't nervous, he was just better at hiding it.

"Hey Billie Joe, how was your day?" Frank asked after he took one of the three seats. Billie Joe shrugged and took one of the other seats, leaving one left for Gerard.

"It was okay, just stressful. You know you two boys are gonna make my hair turn gray." Billie Joe chuckled and Frank smiled, but his nerves were starting to show. Last time he spoke to Gerard was at the playground over the weekend. Gerard didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence at all during school today.

Speak of the devil, Gerard waltzed in the classroom with a frown. Billie Joe smirked and Frank just looked at his feet.

"Nice of you to join us Princess. Take a seat." Billie Joe said and Gerard did as he was told.

They sat there, silence filling the room. Billie Joe wasn't going to let that happen, silence was never good.

"Okay fellas, today is day one of a beautiful friendship. I'm sure of it." Gerard laughed out loud and Frank couldn't hide the grin on his face. Billie Joe just shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I'm serious, you two are gonna be best of friends by the end of this. Maybe not today's session, but soon enough." Billie Joe pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it carefully.

"So here is how today is going to work. I have a list of questions and you two are gonna talk it out. It's kinda personal, but not invasive. Ready? Good." Billie Joe didn't wait for them to respond.

"Question 1:Favorite color." Gerard and Frank looked at each other, not really understanding why this was the question.

"Uh, purple." Frank said and Gerard stuttered for a sec.

"Same." Gerard mumbled and Frank gave him a strange glance.

"Really?" Frank looked at him and could swear that Gerard's cheeks darkened.

"You never asked." Gerard said defensively and Frank shrugged.

"Question 2: Favorite memory." Frank thought for a minute, he didn't really have one off the top of his head. He looked to Gerard, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Mine was that first time that our band killed it. We had the whole class grooving, and we proved you wrong. Our comeback." Frank said and Billie Joe nodded. Gerard had a small smile on his face.

"Mine was when I was nine. I was with my grandmother, we were making cookies. I don't know why that's my favorite, I guess it's just one of those innocent childhood memories that sticks with you after a while." Gerard said and Frank couldn't help but admit it was kinda sweet. Billie Joe smiled.

"Question 3: Least favorite day of the week." Gerard shivered.

"Uh, Monday I guess. Who likes Monday anyways?" Frank said and Gerard just sat there staring at his hands.

"Friday." Gerard was blunt and short. Frank wanted to question why, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to open that can of worms.

"Question 4: Why do you two hate one another? List three reasons." Frank looked at Billie Joe, was he being serious? Billie Joe nodded and Frank huffed.

"I hate Frank because he's an asshole. Literally the first time we met he was a prick to me, and never gave me a reason. Also, while I've really tried to fix things, he's an inconsiderate little bitch and won't hear me out. Only thinks about himself." Gerard said, locking eyes with Frank. 

"Damn Gerard, tell me how you really feel." Frank mumbled, hurt by his words.

"I hate Gerard because he's treated like a saint for some reason. If anyone else is going through something, it doesn't matter because Princess Gerard is having a worse time. He's always the one person that nobody can hate, so since I do I get a ton of shit for it. And, for the record, his method of fixing things is shitty because I haven't seen it at all." Frank said and Billie Joe grimaced. Gerard just sighed and looked at the floor.

"Okay. Question 5: How have you two tried to fix things?" Billie Joe was curious, he wasn't following his questions right now, this was something he was genuinely curious about.

"Well Mikey tried to make us talk about things this weekend. It didn't end well." Frank said and Billie Joe pressed for more.

"We almost got somewhere I feel like, but then Gerard blew up and left." Frank said and Gerard snorted.

"Yeah, blame it on me. It's not like you starting bitching about how I was some pathetic little person who couldn't do anything for myself. It's no wonder I left, I was tired of you harassing me." Gerard looked at Frank with a bitter glare. Billie Joe shook his head, he could tell what their problem was. They weren't on the same page, since day one.

"Okay, screw the questions. We are going to get to the bottom of this. Gerard, why does Frank think you are like this?" Gerard shrugged, but Billie Joe was going to get an answer. 

"I don't know, he's been like that since the beginning." Gerard said and Frank huffed.

"Frank, why do you not like Gerard?" Frank sighed, he was about to speak before he realized that he didn't really know why.

"I mean, from the first time I met him he just seemed like the kind of kid that would get in trouble all the time and cause problems. He was late to the first day of school, I was in a bad mood, and we were forced to be together in like every class. I just got annoyed with him." Frank said and Gerard scoffed.

"I was late because my alarm was broken. I couldn't help it, yet when I asked what I had missed you gave me attitude. Not my fault." Gerard said and Frank didn't have an answer.

"Gerard, did you try to fix things on the first day?" Billie Joe asked and Gerard faltered.

"I don't remember, probably at first but then just gave up. Frank is so stubborn so I probably just went with it." Gerard said and Billie Joe nodded.

"It sounds to me like you two don't even have good reasons to not like one another, so please, try something for me." Billie Joe looked at the two of them and they waited for what he had to say.

"Talk, no silences, no hesitating. Talk it all over, explain yourself, don't hold anything back. If it ends in a screaming match, let it. But, neither one of you are allowed to get up and leave, in fact try not to leave this little circle. Ready?" The two boys nodded and Billie Joe sat back.

"I don't get it. Why are you allowed to be the one that is the perfect person? I've been told over and over again that you're having a rough time but I don't know why. Lindsey and you broke up, that's all I can think of when I think of you struggling." Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"School is hard, family is tough, and while Lindsey did break up with me, I'm fine and it doesn't even phaze me now whenever I see her and Jamia making out. I'm fine, but I'm not. I've had some pretty traumatic shit go down recently that just messed me up. I don't understand why you have to have an explanation for everything, if you hear that someone is having a rough time, just let them and don't be such an asshole about it. If you and Jamia breaking up is really all that important to you, then ask for help, not pissing on someone else's life." Gerard said and Frank was silent. Billie Joe coughed, signalling that someone had to say something.

"Okay, so like what could be so traumatic?" 

"None of your business. It's family, it's private, and if you really care so much, go ask Mikey." 

"But why can't you tell me, you're right here."

"Because I don't want to talk about it. So for my sanity, please drop it." 

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

Silence.

"Okay, well, that was interesting. Do you feel better about each other at all?" Billie Joe hoped that one of them had lifted something off their chest.

"Not really, still just mad." Frank said and Gerard nodded. Billie Joe sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what to do anymore, so I guess we should just jump into the main thing that I'm worried about. Here's a copy of the script, we're going to sit here while you both read some parts. Okay?" The boys nodded and took the packets Billie Joe handed them.

"Read page 60. Starting with Zach." Billie Joe said and sat back. The boys flipped through the pages until they found their place. Frank cleared his throat before beginning.

 

**"That was nice. I, well, I had a really good time."**

**"Me too. Who knew that Zach Graves would ever take a boy out on a date. In public. Where anybody could see. Shocking."**

**"Hey, I told you that I wanted to do this."**

**"I know, I'm just still surprised nobody has jumped out laughing about how funny this prank is."**

**"Well that's not going to happen. I promise."**

**"Okay. W** **here to now? It's only nine thirty, and I really don't wanna go home yet.**

**"I heard you like to cook, would you be interested in making brownies?"**

**"How did you know?"**

**"I know things, and I have my connections."**

**"Sure, I guess. But, you aren't gonna say brownies just to end up trying to get in my pants, right?"**

**"I swear, I'm not gonna do that to you Evan. I'm trying not to be like that, really. Please, believe me."**

**"I guess I'm just a little skeptical, but I'll believe you for now."**

 

"Good, now skip to page 78. Start with Evan." The boys flipped pages until they found their place.

 

 

**"Zach, I, I don't know what to say."**

**"Then don't say anything."**

**"But Zach, I, I don't know about this."**

**"It's fine. I just threw it out there but if you don't want to then it's fine."**

**"No, it's not fine. I want to, I really do, I'm just nervous."  
**

**"Why?"**

**"Because one, you've got a reputation for making anyone and everyone want to sleep with you, and two, because I've never been kissed before. I just don't want to waste my time, or yours."**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, you're different. I promise I'm not trying to take advantage of you, I'm not trying to hurt you."**

**"I'm just scared of getting hurt."**

**"I would never hurt you."**

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Frank shouted and Billie Joe cringed. They had found what he was worried about.

"Billie Joe, you're kidding right?" Gerard was pale and Billie Joe felt insanely guilty.

"There's no way in hell that I'm ever going to kiss Gerard Way!" Frank yelled and Billie Joe just sat there.

"Frank, stop yelling. Billie Joe, there's got to be some way we can change this." Gerard was pleading at this point, and Billie Joe shook his head sadly.

"Oh fuck no." Frank said before standing up and pacing around the rule. He wasn't allowed to leave, but he was allowed to pace.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sorry, but the writer insists. It's too big of a plot point, and this isn't the only time it happens. Please, work with me here. It won't be that bad. Please." Billie Joe was scared that Frank was going to hit him, and Gerard just sat there in shock.

"You mean it happens more than once? We have to kiss multiple times? Oh god, I wanna kill myself." Frank shouted and paced faster than ever. Gerard flinched with every word. Billie Joe could tell that it was getting to him.

This was bad.

Very very bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOL WHATCHU THINK  
> Let me know in the comments, I'm anxious to know  
> I hope you like this, because I do  
> And I'm also really sad realizing this is over halfway over, but happy because now all the shit hits the fan  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> hopefully I can update tomorrow or something, but don't hold me to it


	18. All For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO BOY  
> THIS CHAPTER  
> HOT DOG IT GETS INTENSE  
> BUCKLE UP AND GRAB THE POPCORN  
> SHORT CHAPTER  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> THANKS FOR READING <3 <3

"Frank, settle down, please." Billie Joe was trying to calm down the angry teen. Gerard was stuck to his seat, sweating like a whore in church.

Figuratively. He wasn't actually sweating, he just loved that expression.

Frank was out of control, yet completely under control at the same time. Ever since he found out what was coming for him, he started pacing. Pacing and cursing, almost ready to punch the wall, yet not ready for the consequences.

He kept shouting things, things about Gerard, things about kissing Gerard, and things about the whole relationship in general.

And it hurt Gerard's feelings. Like, a lot.

"God! Billie Joe, what the actual fuck? A gay musical? Do you want us to prance around in ice dancing unitards and proclaim out homosexual tendencies? Why are you doing this? Why are you making us do this?" Frank shouted as he kicked the floor. Billie Joe just sat watching as he thought of anything to keep Frank from hurting anyone.

"Frank, it's not that big of a deal really. It's just a play, don't take it to heart. As soon as it is over you don't even have to acknowledge that it ever happened." Billie Joe said and Gerard was slightly offended.

"But it's kissing! Kissing Gerard Way for that matter! Disgusting!" Frank screamed, turning to look and point at Gerard. Gerard had had it at this point. He stood up and went to get his stuff.

"Gerard, where are you going?" Billie Joe asked, watching his every move in hopes that he wouldn't get within ten feet of Frank.

"I don't have to put up with this. I'm tired of him walking over me like I don't exist. I don't need him saying these things to my face. Besides, our session ended four minutes ago." Gerard said straightly before walking out the door. He heard Frank shout something incoherently before rushing down the hallway towards the closest exit.

When he made it outside he started panicking. More than he had before.

While Frank resorted to anger and pacing, Gerard turned to heavy breathing and panic attacks.

His vision was blurring, tears were spilling down his cheeks, and he was leaned up against the side of the building trying to catch his breath.

Gerard thought he was going to die for a second, but it was short lived because the door he had just walked out of slammed open and Frank Iero was marching out. Frank started towards his car, but then heard Gerard gasping for breath and turned to look his way. Gerard thought he was just going to leave him, given the circumstances, but was surprised when Frank dropped his things and jumped into action.

Frank pulled him up so that he was putting all his weight on him. He started rubbing Gerard's arms in a soothing way and never broke eye contact, something that Gerard thought only Mikey knew would help. Frank didn't say anything, but his face said enough. His expression was one of anger, bitterness, but also something friendly. Of course it was all masked with fear because Gerard's breaths were only getting more labored.

"Come on Gerard, get it together. Deep breaths in, and out." Frank mimicked big breaths and soon enough Gerard was finally settled down. Once he caught his breath, Frank let go and Gerard stumbled a bit, unaware of how much Frank had actually been holding him up.

"Thank you." Gerard said and Frank grunted while he picked up his stuff and started walking.

Gerard should have kept his mouth shut.

Would have made so many things easier.

But no, he couldn't. It just wasn't in his nature to keep the peace.

"Frank." Gerard called out and Frank stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Is kissing me really that bad?" Gerard asked, it was starting to get to him. Really would explain why Lindsey started having second thoughts about them if he was such a rubbish kisser.

"Yes." Frank said shortly before walking again. 

Keep your mouth shut Gerard, don't cause problems.

"Why?" Gerard asked and Frank turned around this time. He was to far away for Gerard to read his expression. He just shook his head and gave Gerard a long look before turning back to his car. Gerard needed to know, he would risk everything to find out. Gerard grabbed his things and followed Frank through the parking lot. Frank could tell and started walking faster. Gerard continued chasing him until Frank stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck do you want Gerard!" Frank shouted and Gerard shrunk back a bit.

"I just want to know why it's so bad to you!" Gerard felt his throat tighten, as if he were about to cry. Frank shook his head.

"Because, Gerard, I don't want to get anywhere near you, not to mention share spit." Frank said coldly and Gerard felt a tear roll down his cheek. Frank saw it and scoffed.

"Are you really crying about this? Jesus Gerard, it's like you want me to kiss you." Frank barked and Gerard just shook his head. He felt his face heat up and his hands started shaking. Frank was done, and he saw Gerard start to shake, so he left. He started walking towards his car but didn't get very far before he heard Gerard again.

"Fuck you Frank."

Normally, Frank wouldn't be bothered by his comment.

But now, after all the fighting that had been going on, all the times Frank has held back what he really felt, he wasn't going to even try and stop himself.

"That's it." Frank muttered as he dropped his stuff on the ground and spun around to face Gerard, whose eyes went wide. Frank cracked his knuckles and took a breath before swinging.

His fist collided with Gerard's jaw, and he heard, and felt, an uncomfortable crack.

Frank pulled his hand back as Gerard fell to the ground, bleeding from his lip and nose. Frank shook out his hand, and spat on the ground in front of Gerard. He turned around and walked back to gather his things before getting in his car and driving away.

Gerard lay there, taking in all that had happened. Frank had punched him, so hard that his vision was spotted and he couldn't hear out of his right side. His jaw was bruised, that's for certain, and three of his teeth were now on the ground in front of him. Gerard slowly sat up, but had to lie back down after the rush that went to his head.

He started crying then, no reason to hold anything back now.

He was alone.

He was cold.

He was bleeding.

And now, he was wet due to the drizzle that had started falling.

Where could they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
> did you see that coming? Was it the fight to end all fights? What next? How do they recover? What's gonna happen when they see each other next? Is Gerard okay?  
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry about how short the chapter is, I couldn't really add much after the fact, you know, for dramatic effect.  
> Tell me what you think about it, as well as what you think is gonna happen next!  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	19. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...
> 
> hope you like it  
> thanks for reading <3 <3

Frank was crying. Why? He didn't have a fucking clue. 

The tears were hot, burning his cheeks as they clouded his vision. It was almost to the point where it was dangerous to drive, but Frank didn't care. He had texted his boss letting him know he wouldn't be making it to work with some bullshit excuse.

He didn't care.

But he did, just about something else.

He cared about what he had done, how he had punched Gerard.

For some strange reason, that didn't do anything except for make him feel guilty.

Punching Gerard wasn't a good move, now he knew that.

Frank was crying because he was guilty, and he was worried. He had felt the way his fist had collided with his face. It was going to leave a mark, a pretty big one at that. Frank had felt teeth collide with his knuckles, then he didn't feel teeth.

Oh god, what if he had knocked teeth out?

Frank pulled the car over, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Certainly this guilt meant that Frank was a good person, he had regretted his decisions and was genuinely sorry for his acts. That was a good thing, right?

After several minutes of pained breaths, Frank was able to breathe and the tears were starting to slow down. Frank slumped back in his seat, he was exhausted. So many things had happened in such a short period of time, his body hadn't been able to keep up with all of his emotions.

Emotions, they really didn't help anyone.

Frank shook his head, thoughts were starting to creep into his mind that he really didn't need right now.

Scenes playing through his mind, scenes of him and Gerard alone on a stage under harsh lights. Scenes of professing feelings for one another that have been harbored down since they met. Scenes of Gerard taking Frank's face in his hands, and slowly bringing it closer to his own. Scenes of Gerard leaning in for a kiss. Scenes of Frank's lips colliding with his and-

Frank shook his head. He had to make this stop, for his own sanity.

He couldn't believe Billie Joe was making this happen.

He couldn't kiss Gerard, multiple times.

Not to mention practice kissing him.

How many times would that make them kiss?

He said once it was over he could pretend that it never happened, but you can't just forget kissing Gerard Way.

Frank sighed, and was about to start up his car again before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, but it kept going off. Finally, after a few minutes of sitting there, he pulled it out. Lindsey was trying to call him.

"That's weird." Frank muttered as he accepted the call.

He regretted that later.

"FRANK FUCKING IERO GET YOUR ASS TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

The line went dead.

A small part in Frank died with it.

He turned on the car and drove to Lindsey's house, terrified of what was to come.

 

 

 

 

When Frank knocked on Lindsey's front door, it immediately opened to reveal a tired, exhausted, and furious Lindsey Ballato.

"How dare you show your fucking face around here." Lindsey said with venom laced words. Frank gulped, he didn't know what to do, or say, in response.

"You told me to come over." Frank said weakly and Lindsey huffed before opening to door wide enough for him to slip by. When Frank walked in he saw Jamia sitting on the couch, the same disappointed glare in her eyes. Frank knew that he was about to be under attack, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sit down Frank." Lindsey said coldly. Frank did what he was told, trying to avoid the two girls stares. Jamia sat next to him and Lindsey stood in front, they had him cornered into the couch.

"Frank, do you know why you're here?" Lindsey asked and Frank shook his head. Lindsey scoffed.

"Really. Nothing comes to mind?" Frank shook his head again and Lindsey took a deep breath. Jamia looked over at her, making sure she wasn't about to freak out.

"So punching Gerard doesn't ring a bell?" Lindsey said and Frank tensed up. Of course that's what this was about, how could he think they hadn't already found out.

But how had they found out so quickly?

Frank hadn't seen Gerard get up by the time he left.

There was no way he had gotten over here that fast.

"How'd you know?" Frank asked dumbly and Lindsey started shaking, Jamia had to pull her into her lap to calm her down.

"How do I know? How do I know! I fucking found his limp body in the school parking lot!" Lindsey all but screamed at Frank, Jamia's arms struggling to hold her down. Frank shivered, something in Lindsey's eyes made him believe that Gerard wasn't doing so well.

"Frank, you fucking beat him to a pulp." Lindsey seethed and Frank was taken back.

"I only punched him once." Frank wasn't trying to defend himself, just state the obvious.

"Well one punch was all it took. Frank, you knocked out three of his teeth, cracked his jaw bone, and gave him a black eye. What were you trying to do?" Jamia spoke for Lindsey, who was taking heavy breaths and looking at her hands. Frank was speechless, he hadn't thought that he could hurt Gerard that badly.

"You hit the sweet spot, the most sensitive place on the human head, and messed everything up." Lindsey said and Frank just sadly hung his head.

"How did you find him?" Frank asked.

"We went back to school to grab something from my locker and saw him passed out on the ground. Took him to the med care down the street, called Mikey, then came here." Jamia explained and Frank nodded. He must have stopped in his car longer than he thought.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Frank asked quietly, and for the first time since he had gotten there, he saw the two girls faces soften.

"The doctor said that he'll be fine eventually. Gonna have a nasty bruise, and possibly a scare, for a while. Mikey was going to take him straight to the dentist to see what they can do about his teeth. Probably gonna be on a ton of pain medication for the next few days." Lindsey said with concern in her voice, but luckily no anger. Frank nodded and sighed.

"I really am sorry." Frank said and Lindsey took one of his hands in hers.

"You better be. When he came to he was terrified you were gonna be there to hit him again. I don't know how this is going to affect your relationship, but you better work your ass off to fix things. And I mean actually fix things. No more fighting, no more arguing, and please, no hitting of any kind." Lindsey said and Frank nodded.

"Do you know why he's been 'struggling' lately? I thought it was because you broke up with him, but that can't be it." Frank was desperate to know. Lindsey and Jamia shared a look, and Jamia almost rolled her eyes.

"You mean you don't know?" Lindsey asked and Frank shook his head. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"His grandmother, Elena, died recently. She was his everything, she had cancer. He was with her when it happened, she died in his arms. That's why he missed school, that's why everyone has been helping him get better. You weren't there when Mikey told us, so I guess he forgot to tell you or something. Elena, she was a great woman. I only met her once, but she was one of those people that you can never forget. Gerard loved her, they had a special connection. When I found out she passed, I hurt for him." Lindsey said and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Everything started making sense.

The absences.

The sadness.

The anger.

Frank felt like a complete and utter failure.

"Is that what his concept album is about? His grandmother's cancer?" Frank asked and Lindsey nodded.

Frank wanted to punch himself, break his jaw, loose his teeth, anything to make him forget everything that he had done.

"I'm an awful person." Frank admitted, mostly to himself.

"You bet." Lindsey said, earning a slap on the arm from Jamia.

"Frank, you've done some awful things, but you aren't an awful person. Just, uninformed. You can recover from this by helping Gerard. Please, for the love of god, make things right between the two of you. You two can do great things together if you just try hard enough." Jamia said and Frank nodded.

He could do this.

He wanted to do this.

Frank was willing to do whatever Gerard wanted, as long as it made him happy.

And if that meant kissing Gerard Way in front of the entire student population, then goddamnit, he would do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYE  
> FINALLY AMIRIGHT  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did
> 
> Also  
> School for me is starting back up tomorrow, which means updates will most likely not be everyday  
> I'm not gonna go MIA for a month or anything, just might not be able to update until closer to the end of the week  
> Of course, that is subject to change based on my schedule, but don't count on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you for the next update <3 <3


	20. Mixin' My Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks....I promised myself I would focus on schoolwork and not update until the weekend, but I couldn't help it.
> 
> I mean it, I won't update again until Saturday.
> 
> I hope you like it  
> thanks for reading <3 <3

Three days.

It had been three days since Frank punched Gerard.

Three days since Lindsey and Jamia revealed a crucial piece of information to Frank.

Three days since Frank decided he wasn't going to be a dick.

Three days since Frank had seen Gerard.

Or at least, interacted with Gerard in any way shape or form.

Gerard was at school, and he seemed to be doing okay for the most part, other than three fake teeth and half a bruised face. Mikey had been making fun of him because he could only eat juiced foods. Gerard had even gone to the point where he brought in a note to all of his teachers allowing him to sit away from Frank.

He messed with assigned seats, this got serious.

Billie Joe was dissapointed in Frank, that much was obvious. Gerard had at some point explained everything to him, and now Frank was forced to privately practice while the band met during class. Ray had managed to give Frank sheet music for their next few songs, so he was working alone on that.

It sucked, but Frank knew it was what he deserved.

And he would put up with it as long as he had to, if it made Gerard feel better.

Frank was starting to almost feel hurt, as ridiculous as that sounds. It wasn't because of what he was going through, but because if Gerard got within 10 feet of him, he would flinch at any sudden movement and would nearly jump out of his skin if Frank were to even breathe in his direction.

Frank knew Gerard was scared of him, and he hated that.

Yeah, he kinda deserved it, but that didn't mean he wanted it.

Hell, they had to kiss at some point, that wouldn't be able to happen if Gerard couldn't be within 10 feet.

But Frank would give Gerard all the time he needed, if that is what would make him happy.

 

 

 

"Gerard, don't you think you should at least talk to him?" Lindsey asked and Gerard shook his head. Frank wasn't sitting with them at lunch, so everyone, mostly Lindsey, was questioning when they would talk again.

"I can't do that, it will just end in yelling, or worse." Gerard said dejectedly. He almost missed Frank, but that was overruled by the pain in his head if he opened his mouth.

"Come on Gee, it might not be that bad, Frank learned his lesson." Mikey coaxed his brother, or at least tried to. Sometimes once Gerard was convinced of something, he would never change his mind.

"He learned his lesson? He didn't have to get three fake teeth!" Gerard huffed and Mikey couldn't respond. He was right.

"But Gerard, he needs this. You need this, your band needs this, we need this, hell, the entire musical needs this! Just, give him a second chance, he's been working hard lately." Jamia said, and it was something about her voice that always managed to calm Gerard. He was starting to nod, and everyone at the table let out a small breath of relief.

"I guess, but when? Where? I haven't really seen him recently..." Gerard trailed off and Mikey whipped out his phone.

"He's on the way." Mikey said about three seconds later, Gerard was surprised with how fast he had gotten a response.

"How..." Gerard questioned and Mikey grinned.

"He's been sitting in the hallway everyday hoping this would happen." Mikey chuckled and Gerard couldn't help but grin. Maybe Frank did need a second chance.

Frank walked up to the table cautiously. The only open space happened to be next to Gerard, and while Gerard wanted to do everything but give it to him, he hesitantly gestured for Frank to sit down.

"Uh thanks guys." Frank said and sat on the seat, but as far away from Gerard as he could. Mikey shook his head and Ray face palmed.

"Come on you two, Gerard, it's just Frank. Frank, it's just Gerard. Stop acting like aliens." Lindsey barked and Frank shifted closer. Gerard flinched slightly, but gave Frank an apologetic glance afterwards.

"So I know an apology can't really do anything, but just so that it's on record, I'm so fucking sorry for all of this." Frank said and pushed a small box towards Gerard. Gerard eyed it cautiously before slowly picking it up. Frank had a small grin on his face and Gerard proceeded to open it. When he saw the contents, he chuckled a bit. Mikey looked inside and gasped.

"Frank, you're kidding right?' Mikey asked incredulously, but Frank just shook his head. Gerard turned to him and laughed. The rest of the group that hadn't seen the box waited for someone to reveal it's contents.

"Fitting, I guess I can forgive you." Gerard said and Frank was relieved.

"What's in the box?" Pete asked and Gerard giggled.

"Teeth." Gerard said and the table was silent, before Pete started cackling.

"How?" Jamia asked and Frank shrugged.

"I had my boss sock me in the jaw, used just about all of my mom's concealer to cover up the bruise." Frank said with a grin and Jamia just shook her head.

"I hope those were baby teeth." Ray said and Frank sighed.

"Okay, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not developed." Frank said with a straight face and Ray just smirked.

"So, are we on speaking terms again?" Frank asked Gerard nervously. Gerard looked him up and down, nodding slightly, before sticking out his hand. At first Frank thought he was going to hit him and flinched back, but then realized he wanted to shake.

"As long as you promise not to hit me again." Gerard said with a grin and Frank smiled back.

"Deal."

They shook.

 

 

 

"Gerard, Frank, my office." Billie Joe called out as class was wrapping up. Frank and Gerard looked at one another before following Billie Joe. Once inside, Billie Joe closed the door and motioned for them to sit. 

"So, looks like you two made up." Billie Joe said and the boys nodded. Billie Joe grinned.

"Good good, so here's the deal. If you two can, we need to start after school rehersals. Like, actual rehersals, for the whole cast. Since you two were my first priority, I wanted to make sure that everything was good here before calling in 75 high schoolers." Billie Joe said and Frank grinned, before recoiling at the slight pain in his jaw.

"Yeah, Frank apologized and did me a small favor, everything is fine and dandy." Gerard said and Billie Joe chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You two play nice okay? Might not hurt if y'all started talking more, build up trust and whatnot. Whatever it takes to make things less, well, weird." Billie Joe said before standing up and patting them both on the head. They all left the office just as the bell was ringing. 

"Hey, so, this whole friend thing is new for me, but would you be interested in getting coffee after school?" Frank asked timidly and Gerard nodded.

"My place or yours?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"Starbucks." Gerard nodded and they grabbed their things before leaving the classroom.

 

 

 

 

Frank met Gerard at his car after school. They threw their things in the backseat and started towards Starbucks. Things were going surprisingly well, no awkward silences or shouting.

"This is weird, how easy it is to talk to you." Frank commented while they were at a stop light. Gerard nodded, he had been thinking the same thing.

"You know, maybe everyone was right, we really can be good friends." Gerard said with a grin that made Frank chuckle.

"What?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"I never noticed how half of your mouth never moves. Like, I just never paid that much attention." Frank said and Gerard giggled.

"Yeah, it's a damaged nerve, been that way since I was seven. Guess it's my weird quirk." Gerard said and Frank snickered.

"One of many weird quirks." Frank said and Gerard frowned.

"What else is weird?" Gerard asked and Frank grinned.

"Your pinkie sticks out from the rest of your hand for one." Frank said and Gerard inspected his hands. Frank grinned and put his hand next to his, showing him the difference. Gerard chuckled.

"Guess you're right, what else?" Frank pretended to think for a minute.

"Whenever you write notes in class you always have to draw shapes around paragraphs." Gerard snorted, causing Frank to snort, which resulted in both boys laughing hysterically.

"That's shit. Couldn't think of anything better?" Gerard asked between giggles. Frank shook his head, trying to focus on the road.

"Well I don't know, what quirks to I have?" Frank asked and Gerard rubbed his chin.

"For starters, your giggle is extremely high pitched, like an eight year old girl." Gerard said and Frank couldn't hold his giggling back, causing Gerard to just laugh.

"Exhibit A! Okay another one, your car smells like butterscotch. You know, the ones that all old people have. My grandma used to have a shit ton of them, even she didn't know where they came from." Gerard said, smiling fondly on the memory. They had stopped laughing, and when Gerard mentioned his grandma Frank didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry, made things awkward." Gerard muttered but Frank shook his head.

"Nah, I know what you mean. My grandpa had so many of them, boxes full in storage. After he passed we went to clean out his house and they were everywhere. Still can find them in the randomest places in our house." Frank said, suddenly thinking about his grandpa's funeral and how they had put little glass bowls of butterscotch everywhere, like a joke they had with him.

"I didn't know you lost your grandfather, how long ago if I may ask." Gerard said quietly and Frank smiled slightly.

"About three years ago, I was a freshman. He was my everything, the glue that held my family together. Once he was gone, we all just kind of spiralled. That's why money is tight, most of it came from him, and after he died we spent it all on his funeral and coping mechanisms." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"What kind of coping mechanisms?" Gerard asked and Frank smirked.

"My mom did puzzles, the big ones with like 4000 pieces. My dad built model airplanes, the same ones that he and my grandpa made when he was a kid, and I bought a guitar. Everything ended up working out in the end though, once we got back on our feet." Frank said and Gerard grinned.

"Yeah, once Elena died, I just shut down. Not really coping, just dealing. After I got back to school it got a bit better, less time spent thinking about it, more distractions. That's why I wanted to be excited about this musical, it's something she had always been telling me to do." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"She sounds like a pretty cool person." Frank said and Gerard grinned.

"Oh she was, the coolest cat I knew. She was just so accepting, and awesome. Taught me everything I know about art and music, and geometry. Without her, I don't know who I would be." Gerard said with a slight crack in his voice. Frank didn't want to press further, unless Gerard wanted to.

Luckily, before anything else could happen, they pulled into Starbucks. They walked inside and were greeted with the smell of fresh coffee. Frank pulled out his wallet and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head, checking his pockets and wallet again.

"I can't find my cash." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"I'll just pay for the two of us." Gerard said but Frank wouldn't let him.

"No, this is my treat to you." Gerard wasn't listening.

"Come on, don't do this, I'm trying to fix things." Frank pleaded but Gerard just smirked.

"You aren't changing my mind. I'm buying." Gerard said and Frank gave in. They ordered their drinks and sat down at the table by the window.

"I promise that I actually lost my money, not trying to be cheap." Frank said as they sipped their coffee. Gerard chuckled and waved it off.

"How much was it?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged.

"It was my pay for the week, about twenty bucks plus tips." Frank said and Gerard gave him a glance that he couldn't quite read.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you work so much if that's all you get?" Gerard asked and Frank sighed.

"I have to bring in money somehow. My family is dirt poor. Me, my mom, and my dad, all have to pay the rent together. My parents work all day, then work all night. I used to have a crazy schedule, until Billie Joe managed to fix it up for me. It's crazy, I hardly see them, but we have a house and food and clothes, so it's worth it." Frank confessed, something he hadn't told anyone else. Gerard gave him a concerned look, and for once, Frank didn't mind the pity.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask." Gerard said and Frank was a bit surprised.

"Really?" Gerard nodded.

"Wow, I guess, well, since we weren't on the best of terms, well, I guess I didn't see that coming." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess I just trust you. Crazy what a fight will do to a person. Maybe you knocked something loose in my head." Gerard joked and Frank grimaced slightly.

"I really am sorry about that you know. I felt extremely guilty about it, then and now. I actually cried for an hour in my car." Frank said and Gerard smiled slightly.

"Good. Shows you're a good person." Gerard said and Frank couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I thought." Gerard chuckled.

"You know Frank, you aren't that bad of a friend." Gerard said and Frank grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself Gerard." Frank said and he raised his coffee cup. Gerard chuckled and tapped his cup to his.

"To friendship." Frank said.

"To friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww friendshippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp
> 
> What do you think? Did Gerard rush things? Are things gonna actually work out? What about the kiss? Will that cause more fighting?  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love them so much. Reading comments is really what made me update today, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, see you Saturday for an update (I mean it this time)  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3


	21. Dance In The Rhythm If U Wannabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello  
> I actually managed to hold off until today, despite wanting to write instead of studying for exams.  
> I love this chapter, I hope you do too
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> PS. Does anyone actually know the song in the title? It's from High School Musical 3, but I never watched that one

Frank was smiling for no reason for the first time in a long time. Well, it wasn't completely for no reason, just not one he would ever expect. It had been an eventful few days, with the fighting, punching, silence, then apologizing. Frank was a bit overwhelmed, but now everything seemed to be evening out.

But Frank wasn't necessarily smiling because of that, no, he was smiling because he had just left the first official all cast rehearsal for the play.

It had been epic.

Everyone had been in a good mood, which meant that the reading was perfect. They read through the entire script for the first time, and Frank had to admit it had its moments where his chest tightened up a bit. He was really excited to see how Pete and Mikey acted out their characters, because their part was his favorite. The relationship they have, and what happens to it, interested him for some reason.

The script was phenomenal, and Frank was surprised to see who the writer was. Harper had been there, and formally introduced himself to the cast. He was a junior, and Billie Joe's good friend. He had let them know a few things about the show that he had envisioned, one specifically being the emotions between characters. Frank liked the guy, he was someone he wouldn't mind working with. It was going to be a great show with him and Billie Joe working together.

This show was going to be something that won't be forgotten for years to come, he could feel it.

He could also feel something strange between him and Gerard. It wasn't something unfamiliar with Frank, just something fresh between the two boys. He felt them getting along, creating a friendship, just connecting in a way that was foreign to them.

And while he would love to say it didn't mean much, it did. It made Frank happier, stress-free, and for once in a long time, content with how his life was going. Yes, he still lived in a shit house, yes he still had to go to work to pay rent, yes he hardly ever saw his parents, and yes he was still knee deep in homework, but he was okay with all of that. He had a friend, a good friend, that helped him get through it all.

Gerard proved to be someone Frank felt very comfortable around, as if they had been friends for years. They talked about anything and everything, nothing really was off limits. They had talked about dating, mostly their failed relationships. They talked about sex and sports and music and art, stuff Frank didn't really talk about with other people. Sure, he talked music to anybody who would listen, and sports were a basic small talk starter, but he never really mentioned his desire to create with anyone. Jamia had never been interested, and his feelings about it weren't really good for casual conversation.

But when he was with Gerard, it all just flowed, and Gerard listened. 

Gerard listened, that was the best part.

Frank wasn't used to someone like Gerard, someone who cared about what you had to say, but wasn't afraid to speak his voice. Someone who sparked fun and interesting conversation, whenever you needed it or not.

Frank loved it, more than he ever anticipated.

They had sat at the table with the rest of the cast and read their parts, it had worked. To Frank, it felt almost natural. Sure, the context wasn't, it was two gay guys slowly falling in love, but the way that they had delivered the lines and acted, it just felt right.

Frank might not be so bad at this acting thing after all.

Hell, if he could act like he was falling for Gerard like it was nothing, he could do anything.

Billie Joe and Harper were loving it the entire time, and after they would finish reading a scene, the whole cast would be grinning. 

Of course, they all saw something else, something Frank didn't see. They saw two boys who belonged together, just completely oblivious. They practically watched as Frank started to soften towards Gerard, and Gerard doing the same. They had become a pair, whether they knew it or not.

Frank was just happy, so he was smiling.

Frank flicked through radio stations, needing something to match his mood. He jumped a little whenever his phone rang in his pocket. He waited until stopping at a red light before fishing it out and answering it.

"Hello?" Frank had forgotten to check the caller ID.

"Hey Frank, what's up." Jamia was on the other end. Frank grinned.

"Not much, what's up with you?" Frank couldn't help but giggle a bit, he was just filled with this strange excitement that he didn't really know what to do with.

"Just heading home, why the giggling?" Jamia questioned and Frank flushed a little bit, though she couldn't see it.

"I don't know, I'm just in a really good mood." Frank said and he could hear Jamia giggle quietly.

"Well, you wanna come over for a little bit? Lindsey is bringing pizza and she wanted to talk to you about something." Jamia said and Frank nodded, but she still couldn't see him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Frank said, turning on his blinker. He would have to go in the opposite direction to get to Jamia's.

"Perfect, see you then, giggles." Jamia said with a chuckled before hanging up. Frank smiled, he didn't know where this was coming from, but he wasn't opposed to it.

 

Once Frank arrived at Jamia's, Lindsey's car was already parked outside. Frank strolled up to the front door and knocked, Jamia opened it seconds later.

"Hey giggles, come in." Jamia said with a smile and Frank blushed slightly. When he walked inside, Lindsey was sitting on the couch with a box of pizza in her lap. There were three more on the table, which slightly confused Frank. They weren't gonna eat all of those by themselves, were they?

"Hey Frankie, get a box." Lindsey said and Frank grinned while grabbing a box and crashing on the armchair.

"So, what did you two think about Harper." Frank asked after digging in to his pizza. Lindsey shrugged while taking a bite of pizza and Jamia thought for a minute.

"I think he's pretty cool, the show is really good. Wouldn't have thought a junior would be able to write something like that." Jamia said and Frank chuckled.

"He's just a grade younger than us, not a six year old." Frank said and Jamia shrugged, he was right.

"I don't know about him." Lindsey said and Frank gave her a questioning glance.

"He's just, I don't know. The way he wrote the characters, and the way they all interact. He had to have gone through something to be able to write that pain between Alex and Kit." Lindsey said and Jamia nodded.

"I guess so, or he just wrote what he has heard from others." Jamia said and Frank shrugged.

"Whatever it is, he knows how to write a damn good play. I swear I was about to cry at one point." Frank said and Lindsey snorted.

"I saw that, you were leaning on Gerard's shoulder. What's up with you two anyway? One minute you punch him, the next you're leaning on his shoulder to stop from crying. Explain." Lindsey said and Frank sighed. Yes, he had done that, but it didn't mean anything. It had just happened, and Gerard didn't mind.

"I mean, we've become friends. It's weird, I don't know what to make of it. We just click I guess. I feel like I can talk to him about anything, and he listens. Fuck, he just listens to me sometimes while I rant or talk about whatever. He's just-he's a really good friend of mine now." Frank said before taking another bite of pizza. Lindsey and Jamia were processing what he just said, both coming to a conclusion that Frank would deny for eternity.

"I told you he was a good guy. I knew you two would be great friends." Jamia said, grinning slightly when she and Lindsey made eye contact.

'Friends.' Yeah, sure, for now.

"Yeah, you two were right, I shouldn't have given him such a hard time for so long. I guess the best part is that it feels as if we've been friends forever, even though it's been less than a week. I don't know guys, it's weird. After I left the school, I just couldn't stop smiling, and I don't know why. I just, was so happy. It's weird, and messing up my emotions, but for some reason, I'm okay with it." Frank tried to put his thoughts and feelings into words, but wasn't quite sure if that got it right.

"Wow, that's, well that's good I think?" Lindsey said, not sure how to process that. It was obvious that Gerard was doing something good to Frank, he was happy. Lindsey was 100% certain that Frank was starting, if not already, develop feelings for Gerard. He wouldn't be able to realize this on his own, he was Frank. But, eventually he was going to break and ask her for help, and only then would he listen when she tells him the truth. They all would just have to wait.

"Well, to change the subject, why the extra pizza?" Frank asked and Lindsey just grinned.

"Oh, well, we invited a few more people over, is that okay?" Lindsey asked and Frank shrugged.

"Sure, when are they getting here?" Frank asked and Jamia looked at her phone.

"Any minute now."

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door seconds later. Jamia jumped up, grinned at Lindsey, and walked over to the door. Frank stayed in his chair, taking an embarrassingly large bite of pizza.

"Hey guys, thanks for stopping by. Pizza is in there." Jamia said letting the new comers into the house. Frank was still eating, but looked up to see who it was. He choked on his pizza when Mikey and Gerard walked into the living room. Mikey smirked, and Gerard just grinned slightly when he saw Frank. Frank was coughing, trying to get the pizza to unlodge itself out of his throat. The brothers moved to sit down and were talking to Lindsey.

Nobody noticed or cared that Frank was basically dying.

That is, until Gerard looked over and realized Frank was actually choking and not just surprised to see him.

"Shit, Frank you okay?" Gerard asked as he stood up, wanting to face palm when he realized what he asked. Gerard walked over to the chair and helped Frank to his feet. Gerard started slapping him on the back, not really sure how to help him.

Mikey was cackling, Lindsey was recording the whole thing, and Jamia looked concerned yet amused at the same time.

"Give him the heimlich!" Mikey said through his tears, and Gerard groaned. Frank was starting to turn red in the face, partly from choking, but also from blushing. They shared a look, Gerard questioning if he should, and Frank confirming. Gerard sighed and positioned himself behind Frank. He wrapped his arms around Frank's stomach, and pushed his hands upward. He kept thrusting his hands in, until Frank finally was able to cough up a chunk of pizza. Gerard let go, and couldn't help but giggle at Frank's face. He was breathing heavily, and practically purple from blushing. He had quickly recovered the coughed up food and hid it inside his pizza box.

"Thanks Gerard." Frank said with a small smile. Mikey was still bent over laughing, and Lindsey was showing Jamia the video she had taken. Gerard brushed it off, and pulled Frank into a hug.

"It was nothing, just casually saving your life." Gerard said and Frank chuckled, letting himself get wrapped in Gerard's arms. He really did enjoy Gerard's hugs, he just felt so safe. When they broke away, the room had settled down a bit.

"Frank, are you actually okay?" Jamia asked and Frank nodded.

"Good thing Gerard likes you, you don't just give the heimlich maneuver to anyone!" Mikey said with a chuckle and Gerard flinched slightly. Frank giggled, Gerard was embarrassed about Mikey had said.

"It's a good thing Gerard and I are friends, I don't let just anyone give me the heimlich." Frank said and Gerard blushed slightly. Lindsey groaned in annoyance, causing the boys to look at her questioningly.

"Ignore me, it's nothing." Lindsey said after Jamia slapped her on the shoulder. Lindsey looked at Mikey, who had a small idea as to what she was thinking. Without Frank or Gerard really noticing, Mikey gestured to Lindsey. Mikey drew a small heart around Gerard and Frank in the air and Lindsey nodded. Mikey grinned.

"Hey, Mikey, want anything to drink?" Jamia asked, and Mikey nodded. He stood up and followed Jamia to the kitchen. Lindsey, picking up on the hint that they weren't actually going to get drinks, decided to follow them.

"Want anything to drink you two?" Lindsey asked, finding a disguise to leave the room.

"Uh, sure. Water?" Frank asked and Lindsey nodded. Gerard just shrugged.

"I guess water also." Lindsey grinned and left to go into the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw Mikey and Jamia giggling.

"Oh my god, you saw it too?" Jamia asked and Lindsey grinned.

"Of course I did, I got it on video." Lindsey said and Jamia shook her head.

"Not that, the hug they had after wards." Lindsey's eyes widened. She hadn't seen that, she had been watching Gerard practically thrust himself against Frank, while Frank was turning into a human blueberry.

"Don't worry, I got a secret recording." Mikey said and whipped out his phone. Lindsey leaned closer to see what she had missed. Sure enough, they had shared a hug once Frank was breathing again. Lindsey could see Gerard slightly rubbing Frank's back in a comforting way, and Frank was grinning into his shoulder.

"God damn, they totally are in love." Lindsey said and Jamia shook her head.

"Totally, they just don't know it yet." Jamia sighed and the three were quiet for a minute.

"Don't worry, they'll have to put two and two together whenever they practice their kissing scene. If that doesn't open their eyes, I don't know what will." Mikey said and Lindsey smiled hopefully.

"That better help them along, otherwise I might just do it myself. I can't stand seeing them together now, at least without them just admitting it. When Frank came over earlier, he was practically confessing how Gerard has made him have this butterflies and gushy feelings. It was adorable, yet frustrating at the same time." Lindsey said and Jamia nodded.

"Well, we better make sure things stay happy between them, if they got into another fight it would ruin them." Mikey said and the girls nodded. Then, Mikey began searching for a cup.

"Better get their drinks, it's been a bit longer than usual to pour a glass of water." Mikey said and Lindsey jumped into action.

 

"You know Frank, for a guy choking on pizza, you managed to look very calm." Gerard said as he traced a pattern on Frank's pizza box. They were sitting side by side on the couch, a pizza box in between them. Not really in between, they were close enough to where their thighs met, but the box was on top of them. Frank had stayed away from eating, but that didn't stop Gerard from enjoying some. 

"What can I say, I'm a pretty person." Frank said and Gerard smirked.

"Wow, Douche alert."

"Can you deny it?" Frank said while wiggling his eyebrows. Gerard snorted.

"I don't know, can you see your ego from a mile away?" Frank playfully slapped his shoulder and Gerard just ate his slice.

"That wasn't very nice." Gerard commented and Frank shrugged.

"I'm not a very nice person." He said with a grin and Gerard rolled his eyes. Lindsey and crew walked in after that. Lindsey had two mugs in her hand, and Mikey had a mug in his own.

"What's with the mugs?" Frank asked and Lindsey shrugged.

"Mugs make everything taste better. Besides, it's all we have." Lindsey said and Jamia blushed slightly.

"We? You know you're at Jamia's right?" Frank asked and Lindsey's face went blank for a second. She shared a glance with Jamia, who just nodded.

"Well, you see, I've kinda moved in here. It's not official or anything, but I just stay here a majority of the time." Lindsey said, carefully choosing her words. Frank couldn't help but smile.

"That's great you two!" Frank said and Lindsey smiled. Jamia took the mugs out of her hands and handed them to Frank and Gerard, who were waiting.

Mikey had taken up his place in the chair, and Lindsey and Jamia both squeezed into the chair Frank had previously been occupying. Jamia was sitting across Lindsey's lap, and Lindsey was playing with Jamia's hair. It was a very calm and peaceful setting, Frank couldn't help but grin at how domestic the whole thing was. 

"Why are you smiling?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"I'm just-I don't know. Just really happy I guess." Frank said while looking at Gerard, who smiled back at him. Mikey scoffed quietly, getting what Lindsey meant earlier. He shared a look with the girls, who just rolled their eyes.

"So Mikey, you and Pete have a pretty interesting part in the show." Frank said and Mikey blushed a bit, which kind of shocked everyone there.

"Yeah, I don't really know how I feel about that. I play the guy that gets thrown away, by Pete Wentz of all people." Mikey said and Lindsey snorted.

"He throws you away for me." Lindsey said and Mikey just rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, gets rid of a perfect opportunity for a thing like you." Mikey joked and Lindsey mocked being hurt.

"You scared about it?" Jamia asked and Mikey shook his head.

"Not really, it's just a play." Mikey shrugged, which didn't really make his case sound any better.

"What about working with Pete, you two aren't really good terms." Frank said and Mikey snorted.

"Just like you and Gerard, right?" Mikey asked and both boys blushed.

"No, it's different. You hate Pete." Frank tried to justify his statement, but realized it was almost identical to how he and Gerard had been.

"Well, we talked, and it's not gonna be that bad. I decided that it's better for us to just be friends, makes things a whole lot easier. Besides, he's not as bad as I initially thought, kind of judged the book by its cover." Mikey admitted and Frank nodded.

"Well that's good Mikes, I'm proud of you." Gerard said and Mikey grinned.

"I'm proud of you too Gerard, you really impressed me by making up with Frank." Mikey said and Gerard smiled slyly.

"This is nice. I like this." Jamia said all of a sudden and everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked and Jamia tried to find the words.

"Well, just, the ease of this. Frank and Gerard are friends, Mikey and Pete are friends, Lindsey and I are definitely friends, it's just a nice situation we've found ourselves. It's just gotten so good for us." Jamia said and everyone nodded.

"I guess you're right, it is pretty nice." Frank said, looking at Gerard. Gerard grinned and put his arm around Frank's shoulder.

"Frankie here did something good for once." Gerard said and Frank blushed.

"For god's sake! I'm tired of watching this!" Mikey said before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Lindsey and Jamia just started giggling, and Frank and Gerard frowned.

"What's his problem?" Frank asked and Lindsey snorted.

"That's just Mikey being Mikey, nothing to worry about." Jamia said and Frank shrugged, before leaning in to Gerard's side.

"You okay?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"Never been better."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHh THEY SO CUTE  
> I realize it's kinda fast for them to be so close, but I just felt like it. Just go with it.  
> ALSO  
> there's only ten chapters left ;-;  
> I'm absolutely in love with this story, and it hurts to think that it will be over soon...  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, comment what you think  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	22. Our Prom Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say Petekey?
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

"Alright boys, you think you're ready for this scene?" Billie Joe looked between the two in front of him. They nodded, and he sighed. 

It was after school practice, one of the few they've had since starting. Pete and Mikey had been reading lines for the past few days, and Billie Joe and Harper wanted to see a few scenes. Both boys assured Billie Joe that they could handle it on stage, so Billie Joe was giving them their chance. The rest of the cast was sitting in the audience, as well as Harper. Everyone was eager to see this scene, it was heartbreaking. Mikey and Pete had been practicing outside of rehearsal, so hopefully they would have the words down to focus on the emotion.

"The stage is yours." Billie Joe said before walking to his seat in the audience. Mikey and Pete looked at one another. Mikey was slightly nervous, but Pete just gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. They were ready, they had been practicing. Pete had even promised Mikey that no matter what he said on stage, he didn't mean it. Mikey knew that, but as he had been reading the script he couldn't help but feel hurt. 

His part, character, got his heart broken. Shattered, ripped out, and forced to watch as his lover replaced him.

Mikey couldn't help but hurt for the guy, even if he wasn't real. But it was Mikey's job to make him real, to feel what he feels, to make the audience feel like they had been run over with an emotional roller coaster.

"You ready?" Pete whispered and Mikey nodded, he could do this. Turn on the heartbreak. Take it personally, that ought to make it hurt.

The boys got into their positions, and Pete took a breath.

"Whenever you are ready." Billie Joe called out.

Mikey closed his eyes and took a breath. He thought about his character, how he might feel, where his thoughts might be, and his reactions to what was about to go down.

"Kit! Kit! Wait!" Mikey called out, beginning the scene. Pete was walking across the stage, but turned back to look at Mikey. His face was annoyed, not wanting to listen to whatever he had to say.

"What is it Alex? What do you want?" Pete's words were short, anger lacing his tone.

"I wanted to tell you something, it's kinda important." Mikey said, fumbling with his fingers. Pete sighed and stepped a bit closer, but still leaving an uncomfortable space.

"What? I don't have a lot of time, trying to meet someone somewhere." Pete rocked on his feet, avoiding eye contact with Mikey. Mikey stepped closer, trying to fill the gap.

"I-well-I didn't actually like Jefferson. I was just trying to make you jealous by dating him." Mikey looked to Pete with hopeful eyes. Pete's were cold, and unwelcoming.

"I know." His words were sharp and cut through the air like knives. Mikey stuttered, not really sure how to phrase his next words carefully. For a second, Mikey was out of the scene completely, Pete was just being so natural.

"I-I just thought- I thought that would change something." Mikey trailed off, Pete rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't really change much Alex, I'm sorry." Pete said, but he didn't mean it. He wasn't sorry, why should he be?

"Well, I-I love you Kit." Mikey said, and Pete shook his head.

"No you don't." 

"Yes I do. How would you know I don't?"

"Because I know you, you claim to be in love with just about everything."

"How so?"

"When we were together, you would be in love with a food, or a book, or some actor. You were in love with anything that moved." Pete's words were growing the more he spoke. His face was contorting into a frown, his brows furrowing together. His hands were in fists at his sides. Mikey was shaking slightly, in fear and confusion.

"But, but I mean it this time. I love you, I'm in love with you, I love you more than anything." Mikey's voice was cracking and small, Pete just shook his head and sighed.

"Well that doesn't mean anything to me. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Pete waited for Mikey to say something, but he couldn't get the words out. Mikey nodded, and Pete turned, walking away from him.

"Kit!" Mikey called out, and Pete turned around.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me?" Pete looked down, his hands were slightly shaking.

"Because we don't work well together. Like fire and ice, as cliche as that sounds. Our relationship wasn't good for us, it was something we needed to do for a while." Pete looked away after he noticed Mikey's eyes starting to tear up. Pete couldn't watch Mikey cry, scene or not.

"But I loved you, I still love you, I never stopped loving you." Mikey said, a tear escaped and fell down his cheek. Pete shook his head.

"That's not my problem."

"I thought if I started to date Jefferson you would get jealous and try to win me back." Mikey cringed with his words, it sounded like such a childish thing to do.

"Well, it didn't work. I found Julia, I'm happy with Julia. I might even love Julia." Pete said and looked at Mikey, defiant in his words. His heart just about broke when he saw him, tears running down his cheeks, despair in his face.

"Why didn't you try to make things work?" Mikey asked, pain in his voice.

"Because I didn't want to. I didn't feel compelled to, I was happier just to end things." Pete said, wincing as Mikey's face broke.

"But I would do anything for you. Still will. Anything." 

"Then get over me. Let me go. I don't want you." Pete felt tears in his eyes now, everything he felt personally about Mikey was the exact opposite of what he was saying.

"Did you ever want me?"

"At one point, yes. But now I want nothing to do with you. I want Julia. I love Julia." Pete shook his head, wanting to take it back and just hug Mikey. He looked so lost and hurt. Pete had to keep reminding himself that it was just a scene.

It was silent for a minute. Pete and Mikey on opposite sides of the stage, Mikey crying into himself, and Pete standing tall with fists clenched. The air was thick with tension, the audience begging for someone to cut the silence.

"Did you ever love me?" Mikey asked, his voice breaking in the middle, tears streaming down his cheeks, he already knew the answer but didn't want to accept it. Pete's hands were shaking, his lip was trembling, and his heart was telling him to keep quiet. But, he had to finish the scene, even if he didn't want to.

"No." 

Mikey was quiet, he was no longer in the scene. He was in his thoughts, Pete's words floating through his mind on repeat. Deep down Mikey knew this was all an act, but it felt so real. Mikey didn't know what was going on, why it hurt so much. He couldn't comprehend his emotions or feelings. Everything Pete was saying was like a pin in his heart, and the more he put there, the closer Mikey felt to exploding. His words, his actions, his emotions behind everything, it made Mikey believe him so much. Mikey hadn't realized how close Pete had gotten to him in just a few days, and now that he was saying these things it made Mikey realize how much he needed him. He needed Pete, more than he needed anything else.

Before Mikey knew it, he was back on stage. Pete was giving him a worried look, obviously concerned that something was wrong. Mikey shook out of his daze and tried to remember the next line. There wasn't one, Pete was just supposed to exit and then Mikey would cry in his place. Mikey was already crying, so Pete was just out of spot. Mikey looked towards him, and realized that Pete was where he was supposed to be, and the students in the audience were cheering for them. The scene was over, and Mikey was just standing there out of it all.

Pete eventually walked over to Mikey and pulled him into a tight hug. Mikey couldn't help but melt into it, he needed it. He needed Pete to hug him and tell him everything was okay, and that he hadn't meant anything he said. It was just a scene, Mikey had to keep reminding himself this.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. I didn't mean it, it was all just the script." Pete whispered into Mikey's shoulder. Mikey squeezed him tighter, trying to stop the tears from filling his eyes. This is what he needed, and he felt a bit better. 

"Thank you, sorry for zoning out a bit, I just got caught up in my head I guess." Mikey said once they broke away. Pete smiled softly and looked at Mikey with a face that could only be described as adoration.

"It's okay, you did really good by the way. My heart hurt just watching you." Pete said and Mikey grinned a bit.

"I was kinda having a mental breakdown, everything you said felt so real, good job." Mikey said and Pete grinned. Their moment was cut short when Billie Joe stood up in the audience.

"Great performance boys! Best I've seen yet! Words cannot describe how perfect that was, I was crying!" Billie Joe said and the students started cheering again. Mikey could see Harper grinning and sending two thumbs up from his seat. Mikey grinned and turned to Pete who was taking a mock bow.

"We showed them." Pete said turning to Mikey and Mikey chuckled. He wiped the few stray tears off his cheek and looked at Pete, not sure what to say.

"You know, I meant kinda the opposite of Kit." Pete said and Mikey glanced at him with confusion.

"Bad wording, but I guess, well, Kit tells Alex how he doesn't want him or how they don't work well together. I think the opposite. I feel like we are good as a team, it just feels natural. I don't know where I'm going with this, I just thought you should know." Pete trailed off and tried to hide his embarrassed blush with his hands. Mikey giggled.

"I think we're a good team too. Really good team, managed to bring the audience to tears." Mikey said and Pete looked up with a grin.

"You bet we did, it's the dream team." Pete said and Mikey smiled.

"Dream team, breaking hearts everywhere." Mikey said with a giggle and reached out to give Pete a high five.

"Heartbreakers back at it again." Pete said returning his high five. He couldn't help but notice how much happier Mikey looked now, it was something he could never get tired of. 

It was Mikey, and Pete would do anything to keep Mikey happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww feeeeeelllsssssssssssss  
> I hope you liked this, A1 Petekey right there.  
> Sorry updates are late, I've been busy with school.  
> But Exam Week is over !!!  
> Hopefully the next update will be over the weekend, but don't hold me to that.  
> Thanks for reading this, leave a comment letting me know what you think!  
> <3 <3 <3


	23. Let's See It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> you're gonna like this chapter I think......  
> Also: It's 1:30 in the morning, DEDICATION  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3

Frank and Gerard were struggling, but when were they not?

They were in Billie Joe's classroom after school, one on one practice. All was going pretty good, until Billie Joe announced what they would be tackling today.

"So, it's time for the kiss."

The two boys looked at one another and sighed. It was a better reaction than last time, they just didn't know how to approach the topic in question.

"We can go at this one of two ways. One, we all sit here and I force you two to attempt to kiss each other. Or two, the much preferred option, I send you two out and you promise me that you at least try to make contact. I don't care if it's a peck on the cheek, just some sort of progress is better than none. And I know it's awkward, and I'm truly sorry for that, but we can't avoid it. Go at it with an open mind and things will be much easier. So, which one sounds better, choice one or two?"

Frank and Gerard were silent, but everyone was more or less on the same page.

"Come on, someone say something. I can tell which one it's gonna be, but I just have to hear one of y'all confirm. Otherwise I'm forcing you to do something and I could get in trouble." Billie Joe sighed, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Option two sounds good. We can go to my house." Gerard said and Billie Joe grinned in relief.

"Perfect. Go wherever you are happy and comfortable, and just try it. Sorry to make things weird, but I want it to be less awkward if possible. You got me?" The boys nodded and Billie Joe stood up.

"Then I believe we are finished here. Go on to Gerard's house and get crackin. Usually if it were something else I would say keep me posted, but, well, you don't have to do that today." Billie Joe grinned and the boys smiled sheepishly before getting their stuff together. It was a surprisingly quiet day, of course that was after they realized what task they would be taking on.

"See you two tomorrow. Have fun!" Billie Joe said as they walked out of the classroom. They hadn't spoken to one another yet, and Gerard couldn't take the silence.

"Okay, so, my house?" Frank nodded and followed Gerard to the parking lot. They glanced at one another, silently asking the question of who should drive. Should Frank drive his car and meet Gerard at his house, or should they both just ride in Gerard's car?

"I'll uh, just ride with you if that's okay." Frank said and Gerard nodded. They threw their bags in his backseat before climbing in. Once Gerard turned the car on, music blasted out of the speakers at full blast. Gerard fumbled with the volume buttons until it was finally at a regular level.

"Sorry about that, Mikey usually turns it up really loud on the way back from Starbucks, never really realized how loud it was." Gerard said and Frank giggled. It had been an icebreaker, and things were starting to shift to a better mood.

"I guess we should make some sort of plan or something. Should we just get straight to it or like, distractions or..." Gerard trailed off, not really sure what to say. Frank thought for a moment, he didn't really know the protocol for something like this.

"I mean, we could just start with a movie or something until we feel a bit more comfortable. I don't know about you but thinking to much about it is making me nervous." Gerard nodded, Frank had a good point.

"Movie it is. What kind? Horror, comedy, rom-com, thriller..." Gerard kept rambling genres but Frank wasn't fully listening.

"Uh, whatever you feel like, I don't really care." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"We should watch a cheesy rom-com, set the mood so to speak." Gerard grinned and Frank giggled. Gerard was such a dork sometimes.

They pulled into the Way's driveway and Gerard parked the car. They both got out, leaving all their bags and such in the backseat, and walked inside. Nobody was home, his parents working late and Mikey at Pete's house. Gerard led Frank downstairs to his basement bedroom, and Frank was looking around at everything.

"Have I been to your house before?" Frank asked, not sure with the answer. He couldn't remember being here, but at the same time it all felt so familiar.

"Not that I know of..." Gerard said skeptically as he rifled through the DVD cabinet looking for something. Frank walked over and started to look with him, chuckling at the fact that he still had so many DVDs.

"What's so funny?" Gerard asked with a frown and Frank just smirked.

"You have such a large DVD collection, why not just use Netflix?" Frank asked and Gerard scoffed.

"Netflix doesn't have everything, especially the classics." Gerard said with a wave of his hand, Frank just shook his head. Finally, Gerard found what he was looking for and stood up. Frank tried to look at the case, but Gerard kept hiding it from him.

"It's a surprise." Frank pouted and Gerard just laughed. He walked over to his TV and put the disk in the player. After a few seconds the screen flashed to life and Frank saw what movie they were watching.

"Seriously? Love Actually? What are you, some middle aged mom who gets off to the Grey's Anatomy cast?" Frank was cackling and Gerard just flipped him off. He gestured for Frank to make himself comfortable on Gerard's bed, where he sat on top of and surrounded himself with pillows. Gerard walked over and sat next to him, leaving his pillow fort to separate them. 

"So you call me a lonely housewife, yet you then go and make a pillow fort? Very mature Frank." Gerard said teasingly and Frank just frowned.

"It's a good fort, don't judge me." Frank said and Gerard just shook his head.

"Well you better watch the movie, it's a classic." Gerard said as he turned off his lamp to create a movie theater setting. Seconds into the film Frank shot up and scared Gerard half to death. Gerard paused the movie and glared at Frank, who realized what he had done.

"Sorry, I just had the best idea and I forgot where I was for a second." Frank said sheepishly and Gerard just smiled.

"What is this 'best idea' that you have?" Gerard asked and Frank grinned.

"Popcorn with chocolate in it!" Frank said cheerily and Gerard rolled his eyes. They stood up and walked upstairs to the kitchen. Gerard shuffled through some cabinets until he found what he was looking for and let Frank put the popcorn in the microwave. Frank watched it pop with a happy grin on his face and Gerard just watched him with a smile. Gerard had to admit, Frank was pretty adorable standing there like that. Gerard shook his thoughts away once the popcorn was finished. They threw a bag of m&ms inside before heading back downstairs to the cave to watch their movie. Once settled back on the bed, Gerard started the movie again, this time hearing Frank softly crunch on popcorn.

The movie was great, Frank had to admit. It was funny, and touching, and almost made him yearn for someone to love him. Of course, it all came to an end much faster than he would like, and soon he and Gerard were stuck watching the credits trying to figure out what to do now.

"Well, uh, I guess now we have to give it a shot." Frank said and Gerard nodded. They moved positions so that they were sitting and facing one another. They looked like kindergarteners about to play patty cake, but that wasn't the point. It was awkward, and Gerard could have sworn that he felt Billie Joe's presence in his mind.

Frank just looked at Gerard, who looked back. They studied one another's eyes, desperate for the other to make any sort of move. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Gerard jumped into action and began to lean forward a bit. Frank picked up on his actions and mirrored him, leaning forward ever so slightly. They looked from one anothers eyes to lips to eyes again, not sure how far this was going to go.

It was almost humorous how dumb they made this seem. They had kissed people plenty of times before, both having serious girlfriends at one point in time. But now that they had to step out of their comfort zone and kiss one another, it felt like they were second graders who claimed to be in love.

If anyone else had been there they would have laughed their asses off watching the two boys slowly inch closer and closer to one another. It seemed as if they needed someone to just push their heads together and make them kiss, because otherwise it wasn't going to happen.

As soon as Gerard was mere centimeters from Frank's face, Frank flinched away. Both boys shot back, neither one really sure why.

"What?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"I don't know, I just flinched a bit. Let's try again." Frank said and Gerard nodded. They assume the position again, this time Gerard inched just a bit closer to Frank so that their knees were touching.

Frank was the one to lean closer first. His nose brushed up with Gerard's and they looked at one another for a minute. When Gerard tried to put his hand on Frank's thigh, Frank shot back again, this time blushing slightly. Gerard chuckled.

"What is it this time?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"I don't know, I guess you just touched my leg and I panicked. Not really used to that." Frank said and Gerard giggled softly. He had to admit, this whole situation was pretty hilarious.

"Okay, let's start over I guess." Gerard said and Frank nodded. This time, when Gerard started with putting his hand on Frank's thigh, he didn't flinch away. In fact, he scooted closer to Gerard so that he was almost in his lap. Gerard raised his eyebrows in a questioning way and Frank just shrugged. Gerard went with it, and pulled Frank's hands in his. Neither one of them were sure what to do now, so they sat there.

"Let's just do it on the count of three, okay?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded. In his head he was just repeating 'you can do this' over and over again. He could do this, and he would do this. There was nothing to it, easy peasy.

"Ready. One, two, three." Gerard leaned forward and Frank followed suit, but once they were close enough to touch, Frank didn't realize what direction to tilt his head and he slammed into Gerard's nose. The boys split apart, Gerard holding his nose and Frank rubbing his. Gerard chuckled slightly and started to get up off the bed. Frank didn't know why, but soon found out when Gerard had blood gushing out of his fingers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Frank said with an embarrassed blush and Gerard giggled.

"No, it's fine. It didn't hurt, just kinda happened I guess." Gerard said while scrambling to find a tissue or towel. Frank ran into the tiny bathroom connected to his room and grabbed a handful of toilet paper. He ran back out and gave it to Gerard who tilted his head back and began to pinch is nose. Gerard was smiling and Frank was just embarrassed. After a few minutes of pinching his nose and wiping off the blood, Gerard was good again. 

"Again I'm so sorry." Frank said and Gerard just brushed it off.

"It's fine Frankie, let's just get this over with." Gerard said and Frank smiled. He liked the nickname, something Gerard hadn't really called him. They climbed back on the bed and this time Frank had a bit more confidence. He pushed Gerard so that he was leaned up against the headboard of the bed. Frank carefully positioned himself so that he was sitting in between Gerard's legs, not quite confident enough to sit in his lap. Frank put his hands on Gerard's chest and gently pushed him back. Gerard just watched, letting Frank take control. This was the most straightforward he had been all day, and Gerard wouldn't lie and say it didn't impressive him a bit. 

"Okay, let's just do it, rip it off like a band aid." Frank said, mostly to himself, but Gerard heard it and giggled slightly.

"Rip it like a band aid Frankie." Gerard said and Frank blushed. Frank leaned so close to Gerard that he could feel his breath on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned in to connect their lips.

But, just as they were about to finally kiss and solve all of their problems, they were interrupted by the door to the basement slamming open. Frank just about leapt ten feet in the air and Gerard was flustered as he scrambled to see who it was.

It was Mikey.

Of course it was, the little shit.

"Oh my god, you two, you were, oh my god." Mikey stuttered when he saw the situation in front of him. He regretted opening the door, something could have been happening. Jesus, he had just killed the entire mood, probably the best thing to happen to the two of them since they met.

"It wasn't what it looked like, we were practicing for the play, and, uh..." Gerard was trying and failing to explain to his brother what was going on. Frank was blushing so hard his face was practically purple. Mikey couldn't remember why he had opened the door in the first place, so he just slammed it shut and sprinted to his room. Once he got there he collapsed on the bed and face palmed as hard as he physically could.

He had just ruined something that could probably change the world.

Well, maybe not the world, but their world.

Gerard and Frank were silent. Frank had lost all confidence he had previously, and Gerard was just shook. They didn't look at one another, they didn't speak, and the only movement that happened was whenever Frank curled up into fetal position and lay down. After what felt like hours, Gerard finally spoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Gerard giggled slightly and Frank looked up at him.

"Yeah, you could say that." Frank said and Gerard looked over at him. He was curled up in a ball, and looked pretty adorable. Gerard giggled and Frank just frowned, not sure if he was laughing with or at him.

"What?" Frank asked and Gerard just shook his head, unable to really put into words what he was thinking.

"No, tell me." Frank said, sitting up on his knees and patting Gerard's legs, like that would help.

"You just, I don't know." Gerard said, still fumbling for the right word.

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me." Frank giggled as he jumped on Gerard's legs. Gerard was giggling, Frank was acting like a two year old. It was adorable, but he couldn't find a way to express that to him. He couldn't just say that, they weren't on that level. Or maybe they were and Gerard was just scared to admit it out loud.

"Come on Gee, just tell me." Frank said, leaning close to him with big puppy dog eyes. Gerard shook his head, he couldn't do it. He couldn't just tell him, he had to show him somehow. Show him how happy he made him in this moment, show him how he made Gerard giggle for no reason. Gerard was gaining confidence by the second, every glance at Frank just boosted him up.

"Gerar-" Frank was cut off with Gerard's lips colliding into his. Frank gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. Gerard didn't know if kissing a boy was different than kissing a girl, so he just did what he used to do with Lindsey that she seemed to enjoy. But he tried not to think about Lindsey as he was kissing Frank.

Frank pulled away for a second and looked at Gerard, who was flustered and a bit confused as to why he had stopped.

"Is everything okay?" Gerard asked and Frank could only nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Just-wow. That-that wasn't bad." Frank said and Gerard giggled. It hadn't been a bad kiss at all, in fact, it had been very good. 

"Did you-did you like it?" Gerard asked hesitantly, not sure what to say. Frank nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, a lot actually." Frank said, blushing slightly at his over excitement. Gerard grinned, and Frank decided he was going to do something a bit daring. He slowly and carefully scooted himself up so that he was sitting on Gerard's lap. He tried to hover over him by putting all his weight on his knees. Gerard glanced at him with raised eyebrows and Frank faltered. He blushed and started to move away, but Gerard put his hands on his hips and held him there.

They were silent, still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. They locked eyes, and in that moment knew exactly what they wanted to do. It didn't take talking, or thinking, or anything. Frank leaned down, putting his hands in Gerard's hair and connected their lips. His eyes closed and Gerard moved his hands a bit lower on his hips. They kissed, and it was amazing. Frank could swear he felt something erupt in his stomach.

This was all just practice for a show, right?

That thought rang through the back of Frank's mind as he kissed Gerard. It didn't feel like practice, it didn't look like practice. It felt like something Frank really enjoyed, and really didn't want to stop. Gerard's hands were roaming his lower back, daring to touch his ass. Frank gasped slightly whenever Gerard finally touched his butt, and even dared to squeeze it slightly.

Frank's fingers twisted themselves tighter into Gerard's hair, and Gerard gasped slightly. Frank grinned and tightened his fingers again, trying to get more out of Gerard. Gerard tried to push him away, but Frank latched on tighter. He kissed Gerard deeper, pulling his hair a little in the process. This time, he managed to get a small moan out of Gerard. Gerard, surprised by the hair pulling, grabbed Frank's ass tighter and Frank was the one to moan slightly.

They finally pulled apart, gasping for breath. Both boys were grinning madly, Frank still having his fingers in Gerard's hair, and Gerard still holding tight to Frank's butt. They giggled, not sure what to think about this. Gerard's eyes were wandering over Frank, his face was flushed and his eyes were shining brightly. Frank was looking at Gerard in the same way. His hair was wild and sticking up everywhere, probably because of his hair pulling. His eyes were a bit wild, cheeks pink, and tiny teeth on display in a smile.

"Look at us, how far we've come." Frank said with a chuckle and Gerard grinned.

"First we hated each other, now we're, well, what are we?" Gerard asked with a chuckle and Frank shrugged. He really didn't know the answer to that one. He didn't know what to think, his thoughts were racing.

"I guess we're..." Frank trailed off, physically incapable of producing and answer. Gerard shrugged, he didn't need an answer right now. He was struggling with his own feelings towards Frank, and didn't want him to have to force any sort of label or whatever on him. Right now, he didn't even know what to think about the kiss that had just happened. It had been great, more than great. But, had it meant anything else to Frank? It was play practice, right?

"Billie Joe would be proud." Gerard said and Frank laughed, leaning back slightly on Gerard's lap. Gerard chuckled and watched Frank. He looked so happy sitting there, not a care in the world.

"We should text him, just for fun." Frank said and Gerard giggled. He watched as Frank shuffled off of him, noticing how empty he felt after he had gotten off of him. It was a strange feeling, especially after getting used to his weight.

"There, sent." Frank said after turning back to Gerard with is phone in hand. Gerard cocked his head, not sure what Frank actually sent.

"What did you say?" Gerard asked and Frank smirked.

"To whomever it concerns, we (Gerard and Frank) have completed their homework assignment for Billie Joe. Have a good day." Frank said with a grin and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"You're adorable when you're crazy." Gerard said, not really thinking about what he was saying. Frank blushed slightly with a grin and sat down next to Gerard.

"You're not so bad yourself, Gee." Frank said, and intertwined their fingers together. He might not know a thing about how he feels and what will happen once he leaves, but for now, in this moment, he was happy.

He couldn't ask for more, and he was going to enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> what do you think? ;)  
> Was it good? Did I rush things? Does it make sense?  
> Let me know in the comments, I need input!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	24. I Am Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heyyyy  
> short lil chapter, Billie Joe perspective in case anyone cared  
> only eight chapters left ;-;  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> Thanks for Reading <3 <3 <3

Things were looking good, that was obvious. Billie Joe was so proud of what his students had been able to create. Harper couldn't deny the fact that the cast had been able to put the show together better than he had ever anticipated.

Good was an understatement, things were looking fantastic.

Billie Joe was sitting in the auditorium as students milled about on the stage. Practice was about to begin for the afternoon, the prom scene. Billie Joe loved the prom scene, it made him giggle just to think about. Harper walked up next to him with a grin. He always had a grin on whenever he was at practice, it was his go to reaction to everything that was going on.

"Everyone is set for Prom. I'm stoked, when I was writing this scene I just couldn't stop picturing it. This is my dream come true." Harper said as he took a seat next to Billie Joe. Billie Joe chuckled as the lights in the house went down. On stage there were several extras milling around, as well as the fake band with their instruments. 

"Action!" Harper called out and the students came to life. The band started up their song, students began dancing, and the lights started flashing everywhere. Billie Joe's head was bopping to the beat, and Harper's foot was bouncing. Just then, Gerard ran onto the stage with a smile on his face. The spotlight moved over him as he began walking onto the stage. He turns, looking for someone, before rolling his eyes and reaching offstage. He drags Frank onto the stage with a giggle and Frank just pouts for a second before grinning wildly. The two make their way center stage and start dancing, badly on purpose.

Billie Joe couldn't wipe the smile from his face. They looked so natural together, like they had been together for years. He could almost picturing the scene in front of him as what might happen at the real prom. He almost hoped that it would end up that way, just for his own personal reasons.

While Billie Joe was lost in thought, he had missed Gerard almost falling off stage. Harper tugged on his shoulder while laughing his ass off, and Billie Joe snapped back into reality and looked ahead. Gerard was on the ground giggling and holding his sides. Frank was over him laughing and the rest of the action on the stage had stopped momentarily. Billie Joe wanted to laugh, but he had missed the moment. He let it continue for a few more minutes before calling everyone back to the scene. Almost as if it never happened, the music started up and everyone was back in the scene.

 

**"You know, I never would have pictured myself at Prom with you?"**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yeah, you're Zach Graves for crying out loud!"**

**"I think we've established that already..."**

**"I know, it's just, you're you and I'm me. Tell me this isn't a weird picture?"**

**"Come on, don't say that like it's a bad thing. I'm me, Zach Graves, the boy who can't keep it to himself. But, you my good sir, you are Evan Morwood, the school's cutest chef that had captured my heart and won't let it go. I wouldn't want to see the picture any other way."**

**"You really mean that?"**

**"Of course I do, now, let's dance."**

 

Billie Joe snickered, it was a cute scene but that last line killed him. Harper looked over with a confused glance and Billie Joe just shook his head. It might be cliche, but Harper liked it. Harper was really into the cliches. Frank and Gerard were dancing on stage again, very poorly. Billie Joe wanted to laugh at them, but he saw the next cast members run onstage and he had to bite his tongue. Drama alert.

Pete and Lindsey had run onstage, much like Frank and Gerard, happy and smiling and enjoying life. Billie Joe grinned, they were an odd couple. Of course, they were different from Frank and Gerard. Their relationship was stage only, that was well known. But, they managed to pull through and look very realistic onstage. They were like the comedy relief couple in a movie, perfectly matched, always smiling and joking around, never a bump in the relationship. Which was kind of ironic, considering they were the ones that played the sadder couple. Not the couple itself, but the people involved. 

Billie Joe shook his head, clearing his mind. He had to pay attention to what was happening on stage, not in his mind.

Mikey was next to enter the stage, but he entered on the opposite side of Pete and Lindsey. He was accompanied by Brendon, pretending to be a couple. This scene took place while both Pete and Mikey's characters were pretending to be in relationships to make the other jealous. Except Pete and Lindsey's characters actually connected, and Mikey and Brendon's characters were strictly friends.

 

**"Don't look his way, don't talk to him, and for the love of god, pretend to like me."**

**"Alex, are you sure this is a good idea? What if he gets the wrong idea, what if he thinks you don't want him back?"**

**"Jefferson, this will work, trust me."**

**"Whatever you say Al, is it okay if I grab your butt? You know, to make sure we look couply?"**

**"Sure sure, whatever."**

 

Billie Joe smirked whenever Brendon grabbed Mikey's ass. Mikey flinched slightly, his cheeks turning pink. It took all he had not to burst out laughing, and obviously Brendon was holding it back as well. He let go and put his arm around Mikey, leading them towards the couple's in center stage. As instructed, they both were looking towards Pete and Lindsey every few seconds, as if to check on them and see if they were looking. They weren't. Brendon stepped it up a notch by slapping Mikey's ass, which earned a surprised squeal from Mikey. Everyone turned to look at him, and Mikey's face was beet red. That's when Billie Joe let loose a short giggle, and Harper giggled as well. Brendon heard him and looked to where he was sitting, flashing a grin. A few seconds after and the scene went back to normal, Mikey still a pink in the face.

 

**"So, what do you think about Alex and Jefferson, they seem to be having a good time."**

**"I know, it bothers me. Jefferson promised me he would look after him, this isn't really what I meant."**

**"What, make him happy? It looks like he's doing a good job at that."**

**"Yeah but, I guess I thought they would just be friends."**

**"Well maybe Jefferson actually makes him happy, so they're more than friends. You can't be the only person to make him feel this way Kit."  
**

**"I know, I know. I guess I thought I was for a while."**

**"It's okay, just because he's happy doesn't mean you don't have to be though."  
**

**"What are you implying?"**

**"Make me happy Kit, make me the happiest girl in the world."  
**

**"You really want me to?"**

**"Only if you want to, don't let Alex have all the fun."**

**"You're right, he doesn't seem to want me anymore, let's have some fun of our own."**

 

And just like that, Billie Joe knew the rest of the show would be different. The audience knew the rest of the show would be different. This crucial moment depicted a scene that would be known as the rise and fall of Alex Johnson. He just wanted to be loved by the boy he loved, but because of one decision he ruined his chances. Billie Joe couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt him deep down the longer he thought about it. It reminded him so much of his high school years, junior year to be specific. There was a girl, and then there wasn't. All because he hadn't bothered to turn around. She walked out of his life forever...

Harper shook Billie Joe's shoulder again, knowing he wasn't in the moment and lost in his thoughts. Billie Joe jumped back to the present, putting the memory of the girl out of his mind. He glanced at Harper with a reassuring grin before turning back to the stage. Frank and Gerard were dancing, a bit closer than earlier. Pete and Lindsey looked as if they were having the time of their life, not caring about anyone else. And Mikey and Brendon were awkwardly dancing and checking to see what was going on with Pete and Lindsey. The scene was slightly depressing, yet happy and funny all at the same time. It was Billie Joe's favorite, other than the one where Frank and Gerard profess their love for one another. 

Their characters profess their love.

Although at this point it might as well be Frank and Gerard.

Billie Joe cast them for one reason and one alone.

He wanted to get them together, and this was the only option he had left.

Putting them in a band didn't work, working together after school didn't work, and making them work together as much as possible didn't work.

It took physical touch and feeling to get these two together, and if Billie Joe had to force them to kiss himself, by god he would do it.

This ship would sail, goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how bout them apples  
> eight chapters left ;-; buckle up, this is where it all hits the fan  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment telling me what you think  
> What's gonna happen next? Is something gonna happen to the show? Will everything go to plan?  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	25. Miss Is Coming to Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and shitty chapter, but hey, it's an update right?  
> I would rewrite this, but I can't find the best words, so let's just go with it okay?  
> ANYWAY   
> Sorry it's been so long since updating, school has been a little rough  
> But here it is, one more chapter closer to the end  
> I hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

"Lindsey!" Gerard huffed out as he chased his friend through the parking lot. Lindsey was trying to escape, grinning like a madman. Gerard was starting to get annoyed, he had something on his mind that he was desperate to talk to her about, but she didn't get it.

"Come and catch me gayboy!" Lindsey chanted as she sprinted towards her car. Gerard stopped running and shivered slightly. The innocent name had gotten under his skin, constantly crawling inside of him like a bug. He wanted to talk to Lindsey, no, he NEEDED to talk to Lindsey.

"Lindsey I'm not playing games today. I really need to talk to you." Gerard shouted and Lindsey turned around. Her frown faltered as she realized he was being serious. She regained herself and walked over to where Gerard was. His cheeks were pink from running and he had a slight pout on his face. If Lindsey looked hard enough, she could spot tears starting to form in his eyes as well.

"Okay okay, games up. Wanna come over and talk?" Lindsey asked and Gerard nodded before following her to the car. Once they climbed in, Gerard let out a long sigh. Lindsey just looked at him, confusion and concern lacing her face.

"Is everything okay Gee?" Lindsey asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I've just been having these strange thoughts that keep taking over my mind, I don't know how to feel about anything." Gerard said and Lindsey nodded before revving up the car and pulling out of the lot. They drove home without talking, the radio on to prevent any awkward silences. After Lindsey had parked her car, they both wandered into the small house. Jamia was sitting on the couch when they walked in, no surprise there. She smiled when the two got there, but noticed the tension and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Jamia asked and Gerard shook his head, trying to find the best way to put his thoughts into words for the girls.

"Gee, Jam, you two sit down while I go make some coffee." Lindsey said and the two followed her instructions. Gerard took the big recliner while Jamia crashed on the couch. They didn't say anything, but it was a silent agreement not to start the conversation without Lindsey. When she finally walked in the room carrying three mugs they jumped into action.

"Okay, tell us what's on your mind." Lindsey said after getting situated with Jamia on the couch. Gerard sighed as he thought of where to begin.

"It's Frank." Gerard said, testing the waters.

"When is it not. Good or bad?" Lindsey asked and Gerard wasn't sure.

"I don't know. He's not doing anything bad, in fact, he's being so good. It's just, the way that I keep putting things together in my head, makes his goodness almost seem bad. Does that make any sense?" Gerard knew it didn't. The girls shook their heads and Gerard huffed.

"Okay, so like, Frank is probably the nicest person I know. He goes out of his way to talk to me, he is funny and kind, and he shares a lot of common interests. I don't know, we've just become such good friends I don't know how to comprehend it all. Then I have these random thoughts while at rehearsal and I can't process my feelings fast enough to do anything about it." Gerard fumbled hoping one of them would understand. Lindsey and Jamia looked at each other with a slight smirk before nodding.

"I see. Let me get this straight, Frank occupies your thoughts, good or bad?" Lindsey asked and Gerard nodded, not picking up on what she was implying.

"And you start to think about him more when you're around him?" Gerard nodded.

"Do you imagine different scenarios of you two ever?" Gerard nodded again, not really wanting to go into detail. But, of course, the girls waited for details.

"Like, at practice one day, we were working on the date scene and I thought about what it would be like to actually have a date like that. Maybe not with Frank, but just that same vibe going. Or like the prom scene, what would it be like to go to prom with him or something? Just random stuff like that." Gerard said, trying not to blush as one of his thoughts popped into his head. Something he wasn't sure if he should voice aloud, especially to these girls.

"Any other thoughts?" Lindsey asked, picking up on the blush immediately. Gerard tried to deny it, but Lindsey wouldn't let him.

"Okay, maybe once, or twice, or three times, actually it doesn't matter how often, but I guess I thought about what it would be like to kiss him NOT for the show. Just because I wanted to or something." Gerard stumbled over his words. Jamia grinned and Lindsey just smirked as she sipped her coffee. Gerard took this opportunity to hide his blush behind his coffee mug, but of course failed to do so. 

"Gerard, isn't it obvious?" Jamia squealed and Gerard shook his head. He knew that his mind was fuzzy about everything, but nothing was truly obvious as of right now.

"Gerard, don't tell me you're THAT stupid." Lindsey said with a serious face and Gerard pouted slightly. He really didn't know what she was talking about.

"You like him dumbass! You are totally crushing on him!" Lindsey said and Gerard was speechless. There was no way, he didn't feel that way towards Frank. He just thought he was nice, and they got along really well, and they had kissed once or twice, but purely for the show. They weren't like they, they were just friends.

Gerard just thought Frank was cute, but in a friend way.

And he wanted Frank to be happy, as his friend.

And he liked the way Frank always smiled when he walked into the room.

And he liked how Frank would take a bullet for him if he had to.

And he liked that Frank would do anything and everything it took to make him smile.

Holy shit, he liked Frank.

He REALLY liked Frank.

"Oh my fucking god-I like Frank Iero." Gerard muttered, more to himself than anyone else. The girls, who had been waiting for this moment for months, all but screamed when they heard his confession. Gerard wasn't paying a lick of attention, he was more in shock about his realization.

He had a crush on Frank, the same Frank who punched him and made him regret ever existing.

The same Frank who had spit on him after knocking out his teeth.

The same Frank who had hated his guts since the day they met.

The same asshole that had kissed him so passionately as if his life depended on it.

The same boy who made his heart flutter slightly when he said his name.

The same boy who might have cracked his skull once or twice, but managed to fix it up just with his smile alone.

Gerard liked Frank, it had never been more clear to him. It felt as if a fog he hadn't even known was there had been lifted, and now he was staring straight into the sun. 

"Hello, earth to Gerard?" Lindsey snapped Gerard out of his thoughts. Gerard shook his head, trying to get back into the moment. The two girls were grinning, waiting for Gerard to say something.

"I like Frank Iero." Gerard said and the girls giggled.

"Yeah you do, we've known for like months." Lindsey said and Gerard shook his head.

"But how? I didn't know until now, how could you know?" Gerard asked and Jamia sighed.

"It was so obvious, they way you look at him, how close you two have gotten so quickly. Just everything about you two screams madly in love. I wish you had known this earlier, maybe your first kiss could have been different." Jamia said with a wink and Gerard shook his head.

"I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it. It feels like I've been missing something my whole life and I just now found out it had been gone." Gerard said and Lindsey chuckled.

"He really is adorable, I'm not surprised he's snatched your heart. I mean, come on, that face is precious. And he is so naive about the world, but he thinks he knows everything. It's sweet, the way he looks up to you without realizing it." Jamia said and Gerard grinned. His grin faltered slightly when he felt a pain in his chest. He grabbed at his chest and took a deep breath. Lindsey jumped off the couch and ran over to make sure he wasn't dying or anything.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Lindsey asked, trying not to panic.

"It just dawned on me, hit me like a shit ton of bricks how important he is to me. I can't lose him ever, it would kill me. I feel physical pain just thinking about him." Gerard said with a small smile. His heart was actually aching for the boy in question, and while it was slightly painful, it was kind of funny. Lindsey rolled her eyes and collapsed on the couch, sighing in relief.

"Such a drama queen." Lindsey said and Gerard giggled. He sat back in his chair with a content smile, before coming to a screeching halt in his acceptance.

"Oh god." Gerard said and Lindsey and Jamia gave him a concerned look.

"Coming to terms that I like him is hard as it is, but now I have to accept the fact that he doesn't like me. What am I going to do? I don't want to make things weird between us because I like him. You gotta help me." Gerard said, panicking as he realized that now the hard part was just beginning. He liked Frank, but Frank didn't like him back, and there was no way out of talking to him.

Lindsey and Jamia looked at each other, before looking at Gerard, then bursting into a fit of laughter. Gerard didn't see what was so funny.

"What? What is it?" Gerard asked, not expecting them to laugh at his misery. He needed advice on how to fix this, not humiliation.

"Boys are so oblivious!" Jamia said between giggles and Lindsey could only nod.

Gerard shook his head, they didn't have anything good for him anymore. He just sat and watched as they laughed about his miserable crush.

His miserable crush on the most perfect person he knew.

God damn, Frank Iero sure had turned things around in the best way possible.

Gerard just hoped he wouldn't ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Gerard ever going to realize how oblivious he is to LITERALLY EVERYtHING? Can Lindsey and or Jamia stop laughing enough to explain the way anything works to the poor boy?   
> Find out when I manage to update next :)  
> Let me know in the comments what you think, and a good guess for what will happen next   
> I hope you liked it  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	26. The Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI HEY!
> 
> It's been a while
> 
> I'm so sorry
> 
> I don't have a good excuse
> 
> Take a super great action packed chapter that took me four days to write because I kept forgetting to save it
> 
> I love this chapter
> 
> I am so sorry it's been actually forever
> 
> I'm trying to update soon
> 
> And I mean it this time
> 
> Please tell me what you think and yell at me for being so late
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Gerard and Frank were crying from laughing so hard. They were in Gerard's car watching dumb videos of people failing at all sorts of feats. Frank had found the video in math and insisted that Gerard watch it with him. School had just released and the boys were instructed by Billie Joe to spend time with one another.

It was weird, being told by a teacher to hang out with friends. Billie Joe had been strangely specific as well. He told them that they had to have a character bonding experience. There was even an assignment to go along with it. According to the rubric, the boys had to be together in character outside of school for two hours minimum. They could go for longer, but two hours was the requirement. Afterwards they both had to write a short reflection about what their character feels towards the other and vice versa. It even said that they could include bits of conversations that they had to back up evidence.

Gerard was convinced that Billie Joe had lost it just a bit.

Once the video wrapped up, Frank had to use his hoodie sleeves to wipe his tears. Gerard continued to chuckle as he mentally pictured the last guy falling off the ladder. Frank was looking over at him but Gerard couldn't see the smile on his face. Frank was lucky he didn't notice, because it was obvious that he was feeling something other than "just friends" for him. Frank wouldn't admit it to Gerard, he had barely admitted it to himself. Gerard did eventually feel his stare and looked over at him, which of course caused Frank to blush a bit and look away.

"So, how should we do this thing?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. They had already agreed that they were going to hang out for more than two hours, just not sure about where or what they were going to do.

"How about we stop by my house for a minute and figure it out." Frank said and Gerard gave him a curious look. Frank had never invited him over to his house, always claiming that it wasn't worth seeing or that his parents were home. Frank had told Gerard about his family situation, so he knew that Frank was really just embarrassed to let Gerard see it.

"You sure?" Gerard asked, not wanting to make Frank feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's about time you saw it anyway. I'm just gonna say it now, it's nothing special so don't get your hopes up." Frank seemed casual so Gerard was a bit relieved. He knew where Frank's house was after having to pick him up and drop him off so many times. Once they pulled up Gerard tried parking on the street but Frank stopped him.

"Go in the garage, my parents aren't home tonight." Frank said and Gerard followed his instructions.

"Oooh, call the police before this boy throws a party." Gerard said with a giggle. It wasn't a very funny joke, but Frank started laughing pretty hard. Gerard just grinned, Frank's laugh was pretty cute if he could be completely honest.

They got out of the car and took all of their bags and things out of the trunk before walking into the house. Gerard tried not to stare at all the piled up boxes, packed as if they were about to move. Frank maneuvered them through the maze of cardboard and eventually opened up into the kitchen and living room. Gerard followed Frank as he put his bags on the kitchen table. Frank sighed once he had thrown his stuff down and looked around. It wasn't as messy as usual, which was good. For whatever reason, he felt a bit self conscious about the state of his house around Gerard. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have given a shit, but with Gerard it was different.

"Sorry about the boxes. I don't know why we haven't unpacked them in so long. I guess it's just easier to live like we're still moving in." Frank said as he awkwardly ran his hands along the back of his neck. He looked sheepishly at Gerard who just grinned and shook his head.

"Dude, it's fine. You could live in a cardboard box and I wouldn't mind. I mean, I would hope that you didn't, but I would support you if you did. Probably try to get you into a house rather than a box though...I'm off topic." Gerard rambled and blushed slightly as he made eye contact with Frank, who was just grinning.

"Thanks Gee, it means a lot." Frank said and gave Gerard a small hug. Gerard just grinned and hugged him back before breaking apart. Frank started walking away and Gerard followed, hoping that Frank had meant for him to.

They walked down a short hallway that ended with a small bedroom that Gerard could only assume was Frank's. There were a few posters hung up on the walls, several photographs haphazardly taped in places, and a shiny guitar hanging above the bed. Frank sat down on the bed and motioned for Gerard to join his rather than stare from the doorway. Gerard sat down and looked around at the room. It was nice, the posters were all bands that he appreciated, and the photos were cool.

"What's with the pictures?" Gerard asked and Frank blushed a little.

"I used to be really into photography." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"Why'd you stop?" Gerard asked and Frank sighed.

"I broke my camera and couldn't afford to buy a new one. I like polaroids and film, and film cameras are just too fucking expensive." Frank said and Gerard nodded again.

"I feel you, I used to be really into film cameras as well. Always wanted one, but never had the money. My grandma had one ages ago but my uncle ended up taking it with him to California for a vacation and we never saw it again." Gerard chuckled and Frank smiled.

"Okay so how should we start this character development?" Frank asked with a smirk and Gerard shrugged.

"We could go get food? Maybe go walk around the mall or something?" Gerard suggested and Frank giggled.

"Sounds like a date." Frank said and Gerard blushed.

"It's what they would do right?" Gerard wasn't wrong, and Frank just shook his head with a grin.

"Let's do it." Frank said and hopped off the bed. Gerard started to stand up but Frank pushed him down and wiggled his finger at him.

"Don't move." Frank said before turning and going into the small closet next to his bed. He closed the door and Gerard could only imagine what he was doing. After a few minutes of staring at the various things around Frank's room, the door finally opened and Frank stepped out. Gerard's mouth fell open when he saw what Frank had put on.

"What do you think? Am I Zach enough now?" Frank asked with a smirk. He had changed out of his jeans and hoodie for a more fuck boy kind of outfit. His character, Zach Graves, was like a man slut who goes soft for Evan, Gerard's character. Frank had decided to amp up the man sluttiness for the day, just to mess with Gerard. He was now wearing leather pants and a small black button up, that was only buttoned three times at the bottom. Gerard could see that Frank had some hidden tattoos under his shirt, and a few were starting to peek out. Frank had put on these black shoes that almost looked like they were heels, but not quite. Gerard didn't have any words, but he felt himself shift on the bed just a bit. Frank noticed, and smirked even harder.

"Well, uh, yeah. You uh, you look good." Gerard said, unable to control his tongue. He wasn't sure how he managed to get that sentence out, everything in his mind was numb. Frank giggled and helped Gerard to his feet.

"I picked something out for you. I know I'm a bit smaller than you, so it might be a bit snug. It's hanging on the back of the door." Frank said before ushering him into the closet. Once Frank got him in, he winked before closing the door. Sure enough, on neat hangers there was an outfit for Gerard as well. It was a bit more innocent, given the fact that his character was much more tame and laid back. Gerard shimmied out of his jeans and pulled on the khakis Frank had gotten for him. He was right, they were a bit snug. Gerard grimaced as he felt his ass become constricted in the tight fabric. He thought for a second that Frank had done this on purpose, but shook the thought immediately. There was no way that Frank was going to be looking at his ass.

Gerard then removed his own hoodie and shirt and looked at the shirt Frank had for him. It was casual, yet a little bit dressy at the same time. It was a button up, but unlike Frank's, it was a pretty sky blue color. It had small white daisies on it as well. For Frank, it was very unusual, Gerard wasn't really sure if he would wear it if he had it for himself. But for Evan, it was perfect. Gerard saw that next to the door there was a pair of brown lace up shoes with a sticky note on them. He picked up the note and the only thing written on it was a small smiley face. Gerard giggled a bit and put them on. Surprisingly, they fit better than anything else. Once Gerard checked himself over a few times, he opened the closet door.

He just about had a heart attack with what he saw in the room. Frank had his back turned to him and was leaning over his desk looking into a small mirror. The way that his body filled out the leather made Gerard feel something he hadn't gotten in a long time. His cheeks turned crimson and he was glad Frank couldn't see. He awkwardly stood in the closet doorway staring at Frank and trying to think of something to calm his nerves. He just coughed quietly and Frank whipped around with a grin. Gerard choked on air when he noticed that Frank had put on a bit of pink lip gloss and his nose ring.

"What do you think? Is this too feminine? I don't know what I was thinking really, I've always wanted a reason to wear this stuff but never had the chance. It's too much isn't it. I'll take it off." Frank said sadly after Gerard's lack of response. Gerard shook his head and walked over to Frank, not sure what he was going to do. He ended up just standing in front of Frank and looking down at him.

"I think it looks very Zach-ish. It suits you." Gerard said and Frank smiled. He looked Gerard over for a minute and hummed slightly.

"Damn son, you're not looking too bad yourself. Nice ass." Frank said with a wink and Gerard was speechless.

He wasn't really sure where all of this was coming from, and Frank wasn't all that sure either.

Maybe it was the building tension that had started between the two. It wasn't like the old kind of tension, the angry kind that builds and builds until someone explodes. This kind of tension only festers up until someone kisses the other. Both boys had realized this but had shut down the thought that the other might be thinking the same thing. If Lindsey or Jamia had been there then they would have had a fit and just shoved the two together until they started making out.

Frank soon was ready after adjusting his hair for what seemed like a hundred times. Gerard followed him out of the room and back into the garage where Frank jumped into the passenger's seat. Gerard grabbed his keys and started the car.

"Okay so should we go into character now? It's just now six, so we could stop at eight?" Frank said and Gerard nodded. It sounded like a decent plan.

"We can, but first we need to talk about how far this is going to go. What would this be for our characters?" Gerard asked and Frank thought for a minute.

"I'd say this is a date, right? Yeah, this is totally a date." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"So, is this a relationship date or a testing the waters date?" Gerard asked and Frank was silent.

"Let's say relationship. That includes hand holding, hugging, pet names, and other cute stuff." Frank said and Gerard nodded, feeling a small pit in his stomach fill with butterflies at the mention of hand holding.

"What about ki-you know what, nevermind." Gerard said but Frank caught him.

"Kissing? Let's just start with hand holding and see how far we go." Frank said and Gerard nodded before pulling out of the driveway. Luckily Frank had turned on the radio so there was no awkward silences.

They were driving for a while before Gerard eventually pulled into a parking lot. Frank looked to see where they were and gasped a little.

"No way, this is where we're going for our date?" Frank looked at him giddily and Gerard grinned. He took a breath, ready to submerge himself into character.

"Of course baby, only the best for our special night out." Gerard said, hesitant about the pet name. He could see Frank's confusion for a second before he realized that Gerard was in character. He grinned and got out of the car. Gerard did the same and walked over to his side to close the door. Together they walked into the Waffle House with smiles on their faces.

They took a seat at a small booth in the back and looked at the menus in front of them. Gerard kept sneaking glances at Frank to see what he was thinking. Frank was grinning as he looked over the different options for food. Gerard smiled and quickly looked down when Frank looked up at him. Soon a waitress came to their table and asked for drink orders.

"Uh I'll have a water. What do you want Ev?" Frank asked and Gerard blinked before turning to the waitress. He was not used to being called anything other than just Gerard or occasionally Gee.

"A black coffee please." The waitress smiled before walking away from the table. Frank and Gerard looked at one another and grinned.

"So Ev, what are our plans after this lovely dinner?" Frank asked with a wink and Gerard coughed a bit.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall and look around for a bit? Maybe get some ice cream or something?" Gerard was nervous for some reason, but Frank didn't seem to notice or care. He grinned and looked at Gerard with an adorable blush.

"Sounds like fun. Can we maybe go on the carousel?" Frank asked and Gerard smirked.

"What, you wanna be on a ride that matches your height?" Gerard said snarkily and Frank blushed.

"Shut up, I like the animals." Frank defended himself but it didn't work with his rosy cheeks.

"Okay honey, we can ride the carousel." Gerard grinned with the nickname. He was starting to feel a little more confident with every blush he snuck out of Frank.

They continued to have small talk and giggles after they ordered their food. Soon enough the waitress was returning with two heaping stacks of waffles and syrup. Frank thanked her before looking at Gerard with a grin. He giggled and dug into his first waffle. Gerard tried to sneakily pull out his phone and take a picture, but forgot that his flash was on and gave away the secret. Frank was surprised and gave him a quizzical look.

"You just looked cute, I wanted to savor the moment." Gerard said, and he wasn't lying. Frank had been staring lovingly at his pile of waffles while cutting them. Frank blushed and hid behind a bite of waffle. Gerard smirked before starting to eat his own waffles.

They continued to talk while they ate, about everything. Music, school, even Frank, or in this case Zach's, small band he wanted to form one day. They were swept up in conversation that they forgot where they were until the waitress brought the check over. Gerard paid, even after Frank kept insisting that he should at least split it. Gerard was stubborn though and refused to give up the check. Frank huffed and just giggled as Gerard held the check against his chest as if it were a lifeline. Once they had paid the two got up and walked back outside to Gerard's car.

"That was great Evan. Thank you." Frank said before they got to the car and Gerard smiled.

"No problem baby, I'd do anything for you." Gerard said while blowing a kiss in Frank's direction. Frank blushed harder than he had all day at that and Gerard just grinned. Once back in the car Gerard pulled out and started driving towards the mall. This time the ride didn't need any music, the two were too busy talking.

Gerard was starting to drift into his own thoughts as they were riding. Frank was chattering about something, and at first Gerard had been very interested, but his thoughts wandered and soon enough he wasn't hearing a word. He was caught up thinking about Frank, thinking about what was going on between them, and how he felt about it. Gerard couldn't lie to himself or anyone anymore about how he felt. He was falling for Frank, falling so fast he didn't have the chance to slow down.

Even if he wanted to stop he couldn't. They had grown to be best friends, and Frank was just what Gerard needed. He was funny, caring, and beautiful. Gerard wanted to hold him and keep him safe from the world. Of course he also wanted less innocent things to go down between them, but that was just a fantasy that he kept for himself. Gerard knew that he would have to come clean to Frank eventually, but now wasn't the time. Billie Joe was a blessing in disguise for Gerard, giving him this chance to treat Frank as if he were his. Gerard was going to give Frank whatever he wanted, needed, or otherwise. Gerard wanted Frank to know how important he was to him, and if that meant pretend that he was a character who was madly in love with him, then so be it.

Once they pulled into the mall parking lot, Frank realized that Gerard was zoned out. It hadn't affected his driving what-so-ever, which was a good thing, but it had taken away his conversation.

"Hello, earth to Evan, anybody home?" Frank asked waving his hands in front of Gerard's face. Gerard jumped slightly, coming to his senses. He saw Frank smirking at him and blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that." Gerard said and Frank just grinned. Gerard then jumped out of the car and ran over to Frank's side to open the door for him. Frank blushed slightly and thanked him before the two started walking towards the mall doors. Gerard took a breath and laced his hand with Frank's, and Frank gasped slightly. He looked over at Gerard with a grin and Gerard smiled. Then, to both boy's surprise, Gerard let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulder. Gerard wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but he didn't mind. Frank was just caught up in the warmth and comfort of being in Gerard's arm. He put his arm around Gerard's waist and pulled him closer. They walked like that through the parking lot, only to split when Gerard ran to open the door for Frank once again.

"You don't have to keep opening the doors for me." Frank said with a blush. Gerard smirked as he followed Frank inside.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Gerard said and pulled Frank back into his side. Frank giggled and took his hand as they looked around the mall.

"Is this Victoria's Secret?" Frank asked and Gerard laughed. Frank had a look of surprise, excitement, and a little bit of fear plastered on his face. Gerard chuckled and watched to see what he would do.

"Seems like it, see anything you like." Gerard said jokingly, and Frank just nudged his rib. Gerard grinned and watched Frank, who was looking around at everything. Gerard thought he saw a hint of something in Frank's eyes, almost as if he wanted to do something. Gerard waited a second before clearing his throat.

"Do you want to look around in here or go somewhere else?" Gerard asked and Frank snapped out of the trance he was in. He blushed slightly, and Gerard knew that he had thought about something that he wasn't sure he was ready to admit.

"We can go, it's fine." Frank said and Gerard just chuckled.

"What did you see?" Gerard asked and Frank was speechless.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, trying to hide the edge in his voice.

"Obviously something caught your eye. Do you wanna go look at it, try it on..." Gerard trailed off and Frank blushed a deep shade of crimson. Without saying anything, he took Gerard's hand and shamefully led him to the back of the store. Gerard looked around and was shocked at what Frank was taking him to. It was the lingerie section, and a lot of the clothes were hardly even there. Gerard saw one thing that he wasn't even sure how it worked, it looked just like a large ribbon that was twisted in very delicate ways just to censor few things. Frank had pulled him into a dressing room before he could ask any questions. When Gerard turned back to Frank, he had let go of his hand and was pacing the small room.

"Listen, Ge-Evan. I've never told anybody what I'm about to tell you, and you have to promise not to judge me or laugh at me or something like that." Frank said in a whisper, as if someone would be listening in on their conversation. Gerard pulled him into a hug to stop him from pacing. He gave in and pulled away enough to look at Gerard's face.

"It's okay, you can trust me." Gerard said and Frank sighed.

"I-uh-I kinda-well-I like to wear this stuff sometimes." Frank said quietly and looked away with a blush. Gerard grinned and pulled his face to his.

"That's okay. I'm sure you look hot." Gerard said, matching his quiet whisper. Frank looked at him incredulously, not sure how to respond.

"You really think so? You're not weirded out or anything?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head with a smirk. Frank let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"You wanna go try something on?" Gerard asked and Frank's eyes went wide.

"Like, so you can see it?" Frank asked, almost quieter than before. All Gerard could do was nod, the thoughts of Frank in anything out in the store overflowing his mind. Frank grinned and Gerard couldn't help himself from pulling him just a bit tighter. He didn't know if Frank would want to, but he was going to hope he did.

"Let me go see what I can find. Stay here." Frank said with a smile and quickly left the room. Gerard sighed and took a seat on the small chair in the corner. He had to calm himself down, otherwise he would probably lose control of himself.

"Deep breaths Gerard. Get a grip, it's just Frank. Just Frank in some women's clothes. Some small, somewhat skimpy, clothes. Maybe some panties or something. Jesus Gerard, stop that." Gerard was mumbling to himself, staring at anything but his reflection in the small mirror. If he looked at himself he would probably be ashamed of how he wasn't stopping himself from thinking about his best friend in such a way.

Soon enough, there was a small knock at the door. Gerard wasn't sure if it was Frank or a stranger, so he did the only thing he thought to do.

"Uh, someone's in here."

"It's me idiot. Open the door." Frank said and Gerard face palmed. He opened the door to reveal Frank holding a small pile of clothes and a sheepish grin. Gerard smiled and allowed him into the room before locking the door behind him. They were lucky this dressing room as a fully closed in room, otherwise things might get weird with two guys being heard and seen in a dressing room.

Frank hung the clothes on the back of the door and Gerard sat down on the small stool. They just stared at one another for a minute, before Gerard realized what he needed to do.

"Oh-uh-I'll just, turn around I guess." Gerard said but, to his surprise, Frank shook his head.

"With some of this stuff I'll be basically naked, no point." Frank said and Gerard's cheeks warmed up at the thought. He pinched his leg, trying to regain control of himself.

Frank took a breath before starting to unbutton his shirt. It was hardly buttoned to begin with, but he undid the few that were and shed the shirt. Gerard tried not to stare, but Frank was beautiful. He had a few tattoos scattered across his chest, and a few on his arms. His skin was clear and smooth and looked soft to touch. Gerard was surprised to see that he wasn't ripped, but actually a bit chubby. It wasn't much, but enough to probably squeeze. Gerard wanted to get up and hug him, but restrained by sitting on his hands. If he couldn't use his hands to reach out and touch him, it was probably a good thing.

Frank didn't notice the sitting on hands, he was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a slight frown on his face as he ran his fingers over his stomach. Gerard could tell he wasn't happy, and wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Frank shook his head.

"I just don't like it." Frank said and Gerard shook his head. Frank gave him a confused glance.

"What's not to like? You've got gorgeous skin, awesome tattoos, and the body of a god." Gerard said and looked over him with a hungry expression. Frank blushed and Gerard looked away.

"You really think so? Don't think I look fat or gross?" Frank asked and Gerard looked at him once again.

"I think you're beautiful." Gerard wanted to say more, say how he wanted to hold Frank and trace his tattoos and have him tear him apart, but he didn't, thankfully.

Frank continued to undress at that point, pulling off his heels and belt. He then blushed, and at first Gerard wasn't sure why.

"I uh, well, I'm not wearing any underwear. Just a fair warning." Frank said and Gerard's eyes went wide. If he had known this whole time Frank didn't have any underwear on his whole world might have come crashing down. Frank waited to see if Gerard would say anything, and when he didn't he just started to pull off his pants. Gerard looked away slightly, just so that he didn't appear to be staring at Frank's dick. Frank looked anywhere but at Gerard, so it worked.

Soon enough, Frank was naked and sifting through the rack of clothes he had picked out. Gerard didn't look at any of it, partly because he wanted to be surprised, and partly because he couldn't tell what it was to begin with. When he heard Frank clear his throat, he turned to look, and what he saw did not disappoint.

Frank was wearing a black, lacy, corset thing that hugged his chest enough to make his hips seem rounder. He also had on matching black, high waisted panties that rode up just enough on his ass to reveal the smooth pale skin. Gerard's mouth went dry, and he shifted on his seat awkwardly. Frank was blushing deep red and looking at the floor. Gerard looked at his face, and when he didn't look back he coughed.

"My god-you look-I'm speechless." Gerard said and Frank grinned.

"You really think it looks good?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded while checking him out completely. He wasn't going to stop himself this time, Frank was showing off for him.

Frank turned to look at himself in the mirror and Gerard just about had a heart attack when he came over and sat on Gerard's lap.

"I kinda like this." Frank said in a whisper and Gerard could only nod.

"Me too." Gerard choked out and Frank grinned. Before Gerard could do anything, Frank stood up and turned around. Gerard wasn't sure what he was going to do, and would be lying if he said he didn't want to grab Frank's ass. Instead, he watched as Frank started to take off the corset and panty combination, and started searching through what else he had. Gerard wanted to look away, give him some sort of privacy, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of him. Frank looked over his shoulder to see Gerard and smirked before shaking his ass slightly. Gerard just shifted again, feeling himself start to get turned on. He couldn't have this happen right now, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Frank started changing into something else, and with all of Gerard's power, he looked away until he was dressed again. When he looked back, Frank was wearing nothing but a small red thong. Gerard actually choked on air at that point, and Frank smirked as he sauntered over to Gerard. This time, he didn't hold back, and completely straddled Gerard in his chair. Gerard knew that Frank could feel what he was hiding, and Frank just giggled as he rolled his hips against Gerard. Gerard slowly moved his hands to rest on Frank's back, and Frank pushed them down so that they were on his hips. Frank smirked and rolled a little harder and watched as Gerard bit his lip.

"Like that?" Frank asked and Gerard could only nod as he bit his lip harder. Frank leaned to his ear and let out a breath sending chills down Gerard's spine.

"What do you think?" Frank whispered and Gerard shuddered before taking a deep breath.

"I fucking love it." Gerard said before grabbing Frank's ass tightly and pulling him onto his lap roughly. Frank was shocked and gasped in his ear, causing Gerard to squeeze tighter. They looked at one another and Gerard's eyes roamed up and down his body. Frank kept looking towards Gerard's lips, and both boys knew what was going to happen. They both knew that they could no longer just be best friends, that there was something there that they couldn't ignore any more. Gerard wasn't worried anymore if Frank liked him back or not, he felt the passion and longing and knew that Frank felt the same.

Gerard slowly brought his face closer to Frank's, breathing the same air at this point. He looked into his eyes and saw that Frank's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. And just as he brought his lips to Frank's, there was a knock at the door that just about scared the crap out of both of them. Frank jumped, which caused Gerard to jump, and soon enough both of them were clutching on to the other to prevent themselves from falling to the floor.

"Is somebody in here?" A voice asked from outside the dressing room. It sounded like a girl, probably in her early teens. Frank chuckled, but Gerard motioned for him to stay quiet.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Gerard said and Frank just smirked. They could hear as whoever it was started to walk away before turning back to look at one another. The moment they about had was gone, to both of their dismay. Frank stood up, and as much as Gerard wanted to pull him close and kiss the living out of him, he stopped himself and let him get dressed. This time however, he didn't look away, and caught a full glance of Frank. Frank watched Gerard not so subtly check him out, and just smirked when he finally made eye contact. Gerard blushed slightly, but shrugged.

"What can I say? I like checking out my boyfriend." Gerard said with as much confidence as he could muster. Frank blushed and turned around pull on his pants. Gerard took this chance to grab Frank's ass again, leaving marks where his nails had been. Frank jumped a little and giggled, turning to look at Gerard. Gerard just gave him an innocent look and Frank rolled his eyes. Once he was fully dressed again, they opened the door, taking the clothes that he had and had not tried on out. When they were out, Gerard saw a little girl, probably no older than 11, give them a look before walking into the dressing room. The boys looked at one another before breaking out into a giggling fit.

"So, do you want to buy something?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head aggressively.

"No way, I can't do that. I can't have that showing up on my card, my parents would have a cow if they found out." Frank said and tried to put the clothes on the cart for the workers to restock with. Gerard shook his head and stopped him.

"I'll treat. Pick out something you like and I'll buy it." Gerard said and Frank looked at him. Gerard didn't break eye contact, and eventually Frank blushed and grabbed the red thong. Gerard felt himself shift in his khakis just thinking about what had happened when Frank had on that thong, but smiled and took Frank's hand. Together they walked to the register and Gerard felt Frank shift awkwardly beside him.

"Don't worry babe, I got you." Gerard whispered into his ear and took the thong from his hands. He walked up to the cashier and gave her a smile.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" The girl asked with a smirk. She was probably just a year or two older than Gerard, but he had no shame. He placed the thong on the table and slid it over to the girl.

"Hi yes I'd like to purchase this. Is it okay that I tried it on? Since I was going to buy it anyway I figured why not." Gerard said and the girl just smiled. She looked behind him and saw Frank hiding behind Gerard and probably put the pieces together.

"No problem. Your total will be $10.50." She said as she bagged the thong and handed it to Gerard. Gerard passed her some cash and took the bag and change when she gave it back. He thanked her and handed Frank the bag before he pulled Gerard out of the store as fast as possible.

"Thank you so much." Frank said as he just about tackled Gerard in a hug. Gerard giggled and kissed the top of his head, not yet ready to try anything else. Frank giggled and blushed before putting his arm around Gerard's waist and walking with him around the mall. They talked and walked, window shopping and enjoying the feeling of being pressed up so close to the other. Gerard would turn to look at Frank, just watch as he talked and looked around until he noticed and would then look back at Gerard. They would giggle and at one point Frank just nuzzled his face. It was adorable, and Gerard loved every minute of it.

Eventually, they had traveled all the way down the mall, passing by just about every store, and were entering the food court. When Frank saw it, his eyes basically popped out of his head. Directly across from them was the biggest carousel Gerard had ever seen.

"You're gonna ride this with me, no question." Frank said and Gerard sighed, but he did really want to ride it. It had almost any animal you could think of, probably at least a hundred spots. There were a lot of kids, but not enough to fill it, and luckily for them, they hadn't started the next round yet. Frank pulled Gerard across the food court and didn't stop running until they reached the gate. The guy on duty asked for five dollars and Gerard gave it to him as fast as he could. He chuckled and opened the gate for the two of them. Frank pulled Gerard onto the small platform and dragged him past all of the animals. Gerard looked at all of them, impressed by the amount of detail in the paintings on them. Frank didn't stop until they were next to the white tiger and the elephant. Frank leaped onto the elephant and motioned for Gerard to mount the tiger. Gerard giggled and climbed on, grimacing slightly when he realized just how tight his pants really were. Luckily for him he had settled down enough that he didn't have to worry about sporting anything, because it would have been impossible to hide at this point.

Frank was grinning as he held Gerard's hand, pulling both of them towards the gap between them. Soon enough, the music began and the machine began to turn slightly. Frank was so happy, and Gerard couldn't help but smile just watching him. He realized at this point that he had fallen for Frank, there was no doubt in his mind. He wanted to do everything in his power to make Frank as happy as he was right now all the time. He wanted Frank to be his, make him feel this way, keep him happy forever.

Forever, it hadn't occurred to Gerard just how serious he was. He would be perfectly content if he was with Frank for forever.

Frank pulled him from his thoughts by squeezing his hand. He looked over and Frank was smiling at him.

"You okay? Seemed pretty focussed on something." Frank asked over the music. Gerard just shook his head and smiled.

"Just thinking." Gerard said, and he could tell that Frank wanted to know what about, but he wasn't going to tell him.

The ride started to slow and Gerard laughed when he saw Frank's face drop. He was so excited for this ride, and now it was over. When they stopped completely, Frank sadly walked with Gerard off of the platform. Gerard didn't miss when Frank caressed the elephant's face before they walked away. Once they were off Gerard pulled Frank over to the side and held him by the hips.

"What do you wanna do now?" Gerard asked and Frank sighed as he played with the buttons on Gerard's shirt.

"I don't know, maybe we can go back to my house?" Frank asked and gerard nodded before looking around for an exit. They found a map instead and followed it until they were back at Victoria's Secret. Frank blushed and hurried through the store to the door as fast as he could. Gerard ended up bumping into one of the sales workers and recognized it as the girl who they had bought from earlier. She saw Frank speeding away and giggled.

"How long have you been together?" The girl asked and Gerard wasn't sure how to answer.

"A few months." He wasn't lying, they'd been friends together for a few months.

"You two are really cute." She said before walking away. Gerard looked at Frank who was blushing and looking back at him.

"Hear that Evan, you're cute." Frank said and Gerard blushed slightly.

"You aren't. You're more than cute, beautiful. A work of art." Gerard said and kissed the top of Frank's head. He was able to confess to himself that he would potentially marry Frank, but kiss him was a step too far.

"Shut up." Frank said with a blush, but Gerard wouldn't.

"No, I mean it. You're gorgeous, confident, funny, amazing. I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend." Gerard said and Frank's face turned crimson.

They walked out of the store and were both surprised to see it was dark outside. Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

"Holy shit, it's already 8:30." Gerard said and Frank hummed. Gerard wasn't sure if Frank understood what he meant. He didn't want this fake relationship to end by any means, but he needed to know what Frank thought. He didn't say anything and just walked with him to his car. He opened the door for Frank, who blushed for the millionth time, and got in. Gerard walked around and got in on his side before starting the car. Frank was silent, which confused Gerard.

"Is everything okay?" Gerard asked and Frank just sighed.

"It's 8:30. We can go back to being ourselves." Frank said and Gerard understood what he meant. He was just as disappointed as Gerard was.

"Yeah." Gerard said before pulling out of the spot and driving out of the parking lot.

The entire ride back to Frank's house was silent, except for the radio on low volume, just background noise for the boys thoughts.

Gerard couldn't speak for Frank, but he assumed that he was thinking the same things. He didn't want to go back to being friends, he wanted to keep doing what they had been, it had felt so right. When Gerard pulled into Frank's driveway, they had to face the reality of the moment. Gerard turned off the car and got out. Frank didn't give Gerard the chance to open the door for him, which made Gerard more sad than it should have.

They walked inside and Gerard followed Frank into his room. Frank disappeared into his closet and Gerard lay down on the bed. Frank was either in deep thought or angry, and he hoped it wasn't the latter. He didn't really have a reason to be angry, so hopefully it was just thinking. When Frank finally came out of the closet, he was wearing a tshirt and shorts. Gerard stood up and walked in himself, not sure what he was going to put on. If they were just gonna hang out and then sleep he wasn't really interested in putting his jeans back on, but he wasn't sure if Frank was in the mood to talk.

Sure enough, just like before, when he closed the door there was a tshirt and shorts waiting for him with a sticky note and a smiley face. Gerard grinned and slipped out of the shoes and pants. He hung the pants and shirt up and put them on the door, not sure how Frank organized his closet. Once he had the shorts on, he walked out of the closet. He had the shirt in his hands, but he was going to try and wash his face before he put it on.

He had a skincare routine that he wasn't going to throw away just because he was at his secret lover's house.

When he left the closet, Frank was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Gerard and smirked slightly.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Gerard asked and Frank pointed towards the corner, where a small door had been hiding. Gerard blushed and walked into the small bathroom. He noticed that Frank had the same cleanser he used sitting on his sink.

"Uh, Frank? Can I borrow some cleanser?" Gerard asked and he heard Frank giggle.

"Sure." Frank said and Gerard turned on the water. He did his entire routine, minus a few things that he hadn't brought with him, and left the bathroom feeling refreshed, and now wearing a shirt. Frank was grinning at him and Gerard just smiled.

"What?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"You are such a girl sometimes." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"Says the one who bought a thong." Gerard said and Frank went silent. Gerard was scared that he had said the wrong thing, and Frank just looked down at his hands.

Gerard sat on the bed next to Frank and lay down. They both just stayed there silently staring anywhere but at each other. It was painful, and Gerard was just about to say something when Frank beat him to it.

"Hey, Gee?"

"What's up?"

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole date thing, the mall, the dressing room." Gerard looked over just to see him staring directly at the ceiling.

"What about it?" Gerard asked, desperately wanting to know what Frank was thinking, what he felt.

"I mean what was that. All of the hand holding and hugging and everything that went down in that dressing room." Frank was wringing his hands and his eyes were closed.

"It happened, it was all a part of the assignment."

"So did it mean anything to you or was it strictly for Billie Joe?" Gerard heard the tone in Frank's voice and could tell it was killing him to say this.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say. Did it mean anything to you?" Gerard felt like he should figure out how Frank felt before he confessed everything to him. Save himself the embarrassment if he didn't feel the same way.

"I want it to mean something, but if it didn't to you then I'll just forget about it." Frank said dejectedly and Gerard frowned.

"It did mean something to me, hell it meant everything to me. I've wanted to do something like that with you for months but never got the guts to ask." Gerard said and Frank turned to look at him for the first time since he laid down.

"You mean that? Seriously?" Frank asked softly and Gerard turned to look at him.

"Serious as a heart attack." Gerard said with a grin and Frank smiled slightly.

"So what about other stuff, like hand holding and hugging, and kissing." Frank questioned and Gerard was caught off guard for a second.

"Kissing? We never kissed?" Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"We almost did."

"Almost doesn't count."

"Well then let's make one count." And before Gerard could ask what he meant, Frank pushed himself on top of him and held him in a kiss. The kiss was rough and aggressive, both boys letting out all of the tension they had been building on for months. Frank rocked into Gerard's hips with such force that Gerard was certain he was going to break his dick or something. Gerard grabbed Frank's ass and pulled him harder against him, clawing at his back some while he was at it. They broke apart for a second so that Frank could pull off his shirt and Gerard could do the same. When they clashed again it was more passionate than the last.

Gerard pulled Frank's hair a bit and had Frank moaning in his mouth. Whenever Frank rocked his hips down Gerard would moan back. It was like a strange conversation they were having, one filled with lust and passion and desire that they shared.

When they finally broke apart to breath, Gerard never broke eye contact. Frank was grinning as he looked down at Gerard, who's eyes were wild and had swollen pink lips. Frank's hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions, and both his back and ass had claw marks that wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard again, this time softer than before. Gerard cherished the kiss, but it was far too short for his liking.

"Jesus Gee, I think you shredded my back." Frank said as he ran his hands along the scratches. Gerard chuckled and ran his finger down Frank's chest.

"I think you broke my dick with your hips." Gerard said and Frank started laughing. He kissed Gerard again, and Gerard pulled him into a hug once they broke apart.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Gee?"

"I know this isn't a grand romantic gesture like you deserve, and I promise I'll make it up to you later, but will you consider being my boyfriend?" Gerard asked, going for it with no hesitation or regrets. Frank turned to look at him with a small smile.

"You're 100% serious right now?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

"Yes, of course." Frank said and kissed Gerard again, and again, and again, until eventually they curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DO YOU THINK? ARE YOU AS HAPPY AND EXCITED AS I AM?
> 
> There's only five chapters left :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think and again I am so sorry it's been forever
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to tell me your opinions about it in the comments! I'll try and update this soon but who knows how often I will be able to. Thanks! <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
